


Our Burdens to Bear

by happypugfics, skimmonsfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: Bobbi is basically Batman, F/F, Skimmons Batman AU, Skimmons Gotham AU, Skimmons existing in the DC Universe, Skimmons is in Gotham, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/pseuds/skimmonsfiction
Summary: "You two have fun?"Jemma waved goodbye to Daisy before turning around to meet her cousin. The smile instantly dropped off her face and she practically trudged back inside."If you were asking because you were genuinely curious and actually cared, I would tell you that I had a lovely time." Jemma said, shoving past Bobbi slightly to get back inside. "But since your question was meant to take a jab at me, I'm just going to walk away.""I do care, that's why I'm advising you not to get too involved with her." Bobbi's eyebrows were furrowed, and Jemma could tell that Bobbi truly thought that was what she was doing, but it didn't stop her from being angry, "I know her type. I know how billionaires act."ORBobbi and Jemma both work at Morse Enterprises during the day as the CEO and lead biochemist.  During the night they protect Gotham as Batwoman and Robin.  Joker, Harley Quinn, and other villains of Gotham have all gone quiet as a new threat comes to the city.  Along with it, new business opportunities and a young Lex Corp CEO that Jemma falls head over heels for--one Daisy Johnson.  Can they protect the city from this new threat?  Can they even protect themselves?Skimmons Batman ("woman") AU





	1. Hot Coffee and Hot CEOs

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS!!!  
> We have been planning this one for a long time and we are finally excited to share it with you. We really hope you enjoy it!!!

 

 “Jemma, you need to do something other than working with me and keeping yourself locked up in the science lab.  You need to...get out more,”  _How ironic,_ “You need to have some fun.  You should come to the party on Saturday.”

"I do have fun, Bobbi. In the _lab_. And you know I'm no good at parties..."

“Oh you won't have to do anything.  Just get dressed up and have a few drinks and,” **thud** , “enjoy yourself.  Besides, you're my cousin and an important part of the company.  You should be at the celebration.”

"You know I prefer the behind the doors operations. My socializing skills are less than subpar, you know that."

“All the more reason,” **crack** , “to get in some socialization practice.” **Thud**.  “There's five more at the main entrance.  Surveillance shows more on the second level. Which ones do you want?”

"Fine. Just this once. And I'll get the five at the entrance." Jemma finished their bickering conversation over the coms and crouched down low over the entrance to get a good visual on their targets.  
            Jemma dropped down on them, taking out the first as she landed and getting in the ready position, beckoning the other four to challenge her. She leapt forward, springing on the four criminals and taking out the first that came upon her. Seemingly out of nowhere, Bobbi appeared and knocked out the rest of them with ease.  
            "Bobbi! I had them!"

"You're too slow, my little Robin," Bobbi threw the black fabric of the cape back over her shoulder as she jerked the grapplehook wire free of the thugs feet and attached the gun back to her belt.  She easily stepped over two more with baterangs in their chest, moving towards the smaller yet similarly clad woman in front of her. She had a smug grin from under the pointed black bat mask before she turned towards the doors of the abandoned bank and put two fingers up to her ear.  
            "How's our eye in the sky, Seer?" Bobbi's head tilted back to look up into the darkened and cloudy night sky.  The attached systems in her mask helped her spot the small helicopter like devices floating around the upper half of the bank.  
            " _All good here, Batwoman.  No sign of The Clown yet_ ," Fitz's voice came in over the comms to the both of them and Bobbi sighed, biting her lip while tapping her foot and looking at the large double doors.  
            "Either he hasn't heard us coming yet or he's too busy to bother with some of his thugs getting knocked around.  Either way, I don't think he will sit quiet and let us take his new toys..."  
            " _Heli Four has a lock on the gun cases inside.  Basement location, secured in the vault.  I count eight goons._ "  
            "Excellent.  Shall we do a little confiscating, Robin?" Batwoman nodded towards the doors to the bank before pulling one open and throwing a small gas grenade inside from her belt.    
            "Nighty night, clowns..."

"I've always hated clowns." Jemma sighed, pulling a thick cloth up over her nose and mouth from around her neck so the gas wouldn't affect her. She took the lead through the front entrance of the bank, battle staves drawn and ready in case any of the criminals decided to surprise her. Besides the fact that it caused two goons guarding the entrance to already be knocked out, the gas provided a good cover. Jemma's dark cape and hood helped conceal her within the dark hallway as she stepped around the bodies. Her eyes flicked back and forth, and she was on the balls of her feet, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

A few directions crackled through the coms into Jemma's ear and she followed them, knowing Bobbi would be right behind her. Fitz led her straight towards the staircase to the basement, and Jemma stopped just around the corner, holding her hand up to let Bobbi know what she saw. There were two more costumed men guarding the staircase, meaning there would be four more in the basement if Fitz's count was correct, and it always was.

"I've got these two." Jemma whispered, nodding her head around the corner and gesturing to the two men that had broken into the bank. It was like she was staking a claim, since Bobbi liked to take her targets from her.

Their other attacks had been quiet and stealthy, but now it was time to announce their presence and knock a few heads together. Jemma slipped around the corner and couldn't help but smile at the surprised looks on the faces of the criminals, they probably hadn't been met with such good resistance before.

"Hello boys," Jemma chuckled. As one of them charged at her, she jammed two ends of her battle staves together and with a quick click, they snapped together and more metal shot out of each side, extending and forming a heavy fighting staff. With expertise gained from years of training with Batwoman, the city's vigilante hero, Jemma whirled the weapon downwards and knocked the man right off his feet, simultaneously ducking low to avoid a hefty punch thrown by the second thug. She went right into a high kick, nailing him in the jaw, and quickly spun around, slamming the end of her staff into his legs and knocking him down like the first.

It only took a moment for the staff to collapse and detach, and each of Jemma's staves was quickly jammed into each man's chest. A shock wave from her high-tech weapon neutralized them both and Jemma stood tall, looking back at her mentor, hoping for approval of her fast takedown.

“I’d hate to see you at the circus,”  the comical remark was paired with a smirk as Bobbi nodded down the stairs and stepped over the men her accomplice had so quickly dropped to the floor.  She was very proud of Jemma for her improvement over the years.  Bobbi found her a quick study and eager to please.  Her work ethic didn’t leave Bobbi to be regretful of her decision to bring her cousin in on the secret family business.

Once down the remainder of the stairs, Batwoman stopped at a control panel next to the steel double doors that lead to the bank’s storage and vault room.  She flipped open the box and wrapped her hand around a lever, “Good thing bats can see in the dark.” She pulled the lever down swiftly and the power shut off, throwing the room into darkness.  Bobbi stepped away and moved towards the doors, waiting for just a moment longer before the dim backup lights came up from the base of the wall.

Her lenses switched from normal to the night vision view and when she touched a finger to her ear piece to adjust it, her vision went to thermal.  She jiggled the door handles, expecting them to be locked, and they were.  She pulled a small charge from her utility belt and placed it on the door, pushing the center button down till a light at the edge began to blink red.

“Back up,” Bobbi motioned for Jemma to take a few steps back, as she did herself.  When the light turned green there was a loud popping sound and the steel doors hung open.  Batwoman quickly slipped inside, unseen in the dim back up lights, motioning for Jemma to follow.

“Woah dude, did you hear that?  D-do you think it was the bat?”

“Nah man.  She’s got better things to be doin’ than comin’ in here after us.  Probably a faulty fuse.  The grid in this part of town is bad anyway.”

“Y-yeah, yeah you’re right.  It’s probably noth-ahk!”

Bobbi’s elbow came hard down on the masked clown’s neck, causing him to drop his gun and fall to the floor.  By the time the other realized what was happening and turned around, she had dropped down and sideswept his feet, knocking him down too.  A surprised spray of bullets sent a strobe of light in the darkness before Batwoman’s heel came down and finished the knockout job.

“M-16’s…these are a little higher quality than these jokers are used too,” Bobbi grumbled as she picked the weapon up.  The mask’s eyepiece scanned it and picked it apart, sending the specs to Fitz back at the base.

“ _We already know Joker pulled them off the Mob.  What we don’t know is who is supplying the Mob with military grade weapons, especially after GCPD cracked down on them last year._ ”

“Yeah well that doesn’t matter right now.  All that matters is that we get them away from this psycho,” Bobbi relayed quietly and slid through the dark, around the corner following the heat signatures who were now on high alert from the gunshots.

“ _Heli’s 5 and 6 just went down!”_

“Take care of it, Seer.  We need those eyes.”

“ _Heli’s 1 and 2 are compromised!!  Wait, now 3 is too!   Someone is trying to get into the system!!”_

“Get ahold of it!” Bobbi hissed into the comms and held her hand out behind her for Jemma to stop.  As soon as she said it blaring circus music came in over her headpiece and she almost ripped it out it was so loud.  The laughter accompanied it made her grit her teeth together, but neither she nor Robin had time to recover because suddenly there was a spotlight on them, bright as day.  It made the thermal vision glaringly white, almost blinding her until it switched back and she threw a hand up over her eyes, glaring into the light.

“Yah know, my Puddin’ said you two would show up!  And here you are!!  It’s not very nice of you to take other people’s toys!!”

“Is that a bazooka in your pants, Harley, or are you just really happy to see us?” Batwoman countered once her eyes adjusted and she got a good look at the harlequin clad woman in front of them.  She had the smashed fourth heli at her feet and stood in front of the open vault, the last two clown goons behind her next to the open gun case.

“Wouldn’t yah like to know?!  Mistah J sends his regards!!” The blonde woman whirled around and pulled the grenade launcher out from the vault and held it over her shoulder, “Wouldn’t yah know it, it’s not a bazooka!!  Guess I _am_ happy to see you!!” She laughed loudly and pulled the trigger.

Batwoman launched to the side, tackling her sidekick down with her as they ducked behind the corner wall they had just come around as the grenade exploded past sent.  Bobbi shook the shrapnel off her cape and shot up, pulling two baterangs from her belt.

“Looks like we know who hacked Fitz!”

“Bud, Lou, go bring momma the little birdies!!  Good boys!!  Go, go!!”  Harley Quinn was bouncing up and down with excitement, about to explode herself, as she unhooked the leashes and suddenly two hyenas were rounding the corner, coming after Batwoman and her protégé.  

Jemma stepped forward and spun one of her staves twice as the canines approached her. The two worked together, both of them targeting Jemma now that she had exposed herself instead of splitting up to attack both Batwoman and Robin.

Jemma's foot came into hard contact with the muzzle of one of the hyenas, knocking him off track and causing a high pitched whine to echo through the hall. The other lunged at her, and Jemma rolled to the side and out of the way. Claws scraped against the tile as he skidded, and soon both of them were back on her.

"Nice attack dogs, but I think they could use a little more training." Jemma grunted, blocking the jaws of an attack so that the animal chomped down on her steel weapon instead of her throat. She activated the pulsing electricity and the hyena's fur stood on end as it yelped and dropped to the floor.

"I suggest shock collars." Jemma lunged at the second hyena and gave it the same treatment as the first. When it snarled and lunged at her, her hand came down quickly and the threat of being mauled was gone.

Jemma wasn't finished though, she quickly grabbed a short range EMP and activated it before throwing it towards the blinding light. It flickered and shut off within seconds, flooding the place with darkness yet again.

“I’ve always been more of a cat person myself,” Bobbi said into the dark when she heard the female clown cry out in frustration and worry at her two hounds.  Her thermal vision was back in action and with some quick wrist work two baterangs stunned the last two goons in the dark, knocking them back and sending a small shock through their bodies, causing them to collapse onto the ground.

“You’ve got no backup left, Quinn.  Give us the guns.”

“You ruined all the fun _bat face_!!  And yah gone and hurt my boys!!” Harley whaled into the dark, “Mistah J isn’t gonna be very happy!  He’s gonna get you back real bad _bat girl_!”

Bobbi crouched down fast and threw up her cape as Harley launched another grenade into the dark.  The special fibers of her cap shielded her and Jemma from the blast, like it had before, but when the heat from the explosion cleared, Batwoman found her thermal scan clear.

She shook the dust off and turned her head slightly to address her cousin, “She’s gone.  Tell Fitz to get the GCPD here.  We’ll be finished by the time they arrive.”  She stepped over the remainder of the rubble and moved into the vault, past the two thugs she had put down a few moments ago and scanned over the cases full of weapons the Joker had stolen from Gotham’s mob.

“Tell him to take the scans and keep the serial numbers too.  They’ll ping up in any future searches.  We can find out if there’s a mole in the police department if these guns end up back in circulation.”

"You got all that, Fitz?" Jemma asked. When he gave an affirmative answer, she turned back to Bobbi with a small smile on her face. She wouldn't say so, but she still felt proud and excited every time they managed to complete a job. Even if Harley got away, she would be back for vengeance, and they would take her down. Jemma was confident.  
  
____________  
  


Jemma had to walk quickly, since she was already late. It wasn't like Jemma would be fired, since her cousin owned the whole company, but she still liked to be punctual. Her work wouldn't do itself, and thanks to those criminal clowns, she hadn't gotten very much sleep the previous night. She needed caffeine if she was going to get through the day at the labs, so Jemma entered the small coffee shop with an objective.

There was a line, but it was small, and Jemma was grateful. Her watch seemed to keep ticking away the minutes at an even faster pace than usual. She paid and once she was given her coffee, Jemma made a beeline for the door, knowing it was only a few minutes walk the rest of the way to work.

She was in a rush, so much so that as she left the small establishment, she checked her phone as she walked since she seemed to be getting messages from everyone at the moment. She didn't quite make it to the door, Jemma realized there was someone in the way after it was already too late, and she startled at the full on collision.

Jemma just stared for a moment, like she couldn't believe what had just happened, until she finally saw the coffee soaking a woman's chest and dripping down to the floor. Jemma gasped and one hand flew over her mouth, empty coffee cup gripped tightly in the other.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Jemma squeaked, rushing back to the counter for napkins and returning, handing her accidental victim a fairly large stack of them. "I was running late and I didn't see you by the door, I didn't mean to-" Jemma finally stopped to take a breath, and when she did, she finally took a look at the woman's face. She was gorgeous, even with coffee in some of her hair. Blood rushed to Jemma's face and her cheeks were burning.

"I'm sorry." She said again. It was almost humorous that she could take down several armed villains, but was clumsy enough to spill scalding coffee all over an innocent stranger.

"And here I was of the mind that there was only one way that coffee could wake a person," the woman, who was very obviously shocked, smiled after a brief pause.  The coffee had been hot, yes, but the stranger hardly seemed to notice.  It cooled quickly enough any how, now that it was exposed to the cooler air rather than the hot insulation of the cup.

She took the napkins gratefully and began to blot at the wet stain on her white T-shirt, which had taken the worst of the spill.  Coffee was dripping down the leather of her jacket, which she promptly wiped away as well.

"I know what it is like to be in a rush, please, do not feel badly.  I wish that I could say this was the first time this has happened," the woman chuckled and gave up on the napkins once her shirt, although still stained, was a bit dryer than before.  At least it wouldn't be dripping anymore.  To cover it she zipped up the leather jacket and then proceeded to run a hand back through chocolate brown hair, fingers stretched out wide for maximum coverage.  She did this a few times before she felt the coffee in it wouldn't be a problem.  She could always shower later.  She wasn't in much of a rush herself, unlike her accidental assailant.

"I'm still very sorry." Jemma cringed, seeing the damage she'd caused. Her face still felt like it was on fire and she was stuck between wanting to look away and blatantly staring at the woman in front of her. After a few more seconds of the painful, awkward moment, Jemma's phone buzzed, and she was reminded of her situation.

"I have to go." She blurted out, slipping past the woman and making a beeline for the exit. Hopefully the rest of her day wouldn't be as awful and traumatizing. Masked villains and coming face to face with death didn't scare her, but talking to beautiful strangers did. It hadn't help that she'd completely ruined her shirt. Jemma glanced back over her shoulder at the woman one more time before hurrying off to work. She could only hope that she wasn't so awkward at the party Bobbi insisted she attend.

 

__________

 

Jemma knew she wasn't going to have any fun at this party like Bobbi had said. She wasn't social enough for all of the small talk and chit chatting, so she began to wander after accepting a glass of champagne from one of the servers. They were at a party Bobbi was hosting at their estate. It was sort of a welcoming party for Lexcorp. It would be merging with Morse Enterprises soon and they would be close business partners, so Bobbi and the board members had decided to host an event.

The classical music from the quartet in the corner made the whole situation seem even more formal, as if the expensive dresses and suits hadn't been enough already. Jemma shifted in her own dress uncomfortably, wishing she wasn't in the knee length fabric that was a mix of bluish green and black. She didn't like wearing high heels either, walking felt unnatural. She much preferred the combat clothing she wore when she was Robin. It was both comfortable and tactical, but what she was wearing now was more showy and agitating.

Jemma's eyes roamed back and forth over the large room, hoping to find a familiar tall blonde so that she could shadow her instead. When she did lay eyes on Bobbi, she was disappointed to find that she was engrossed in a conversation with one of the Lexcorp board members. Her fake laugh at one of his jokes floated across the room. Really, Jemma didn't know why she'd expected anything different.

Finally her phone buzzed, giving her something to actually pay attention to, and she continued walking aimlessly around the room as she read the text from Fitz about a new piece of tech he was working on. She downloaded another picture and didn't realize how close she was getting to one of the tables until her foot caught on the leg of it and she stumbled forwards.

A firm grip caught her about the waist and another wrapped around the hand that was just letting go of the glass full of champagne as she was falling forward.  Only she didn’t, and whatever strong presence had suddenly intervened helped her back onto proper footing and gently released her.

“You know, we need to stop meeting like this.  Is it a strong habit of yours to walk around, spilling beverages on unsuspecting strangers?”

The voice was familiar, and it should have been, because the brunette that had caught her was very familiar.  The only difference was now that her chocolate hair was lavishly done up and the near floor length black dress and diamonds replaced a white T-shirt and leather jacket.

She stared down at Jemma, bemused, a small teasing smile on her face before she lightly _clinked_ their glasses together before taking a sip of her own drink.  “You really ought to work on that.”

"Oh, god." Jemma gasped, quickly realizing who she'd just nearly spilled her drink on for a second time that day. Yet again she found herself flushed and wondered if there was any way she could sneak off and turn the air conditioning on.

"I promise I'm normally not like this, spilling drinks on everyone, it's just you." She blurted out, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She only realized how wrong what she'd said sounded after the words came out of her mouth, and she panicked.

"That came out wrong, I don't mean that I'm spilling drinks on you on purpose, or implying that it's in any way your fault. What I meant to say was that I'm not usually this clumsy and I'm very sorry about ruining your shirt and almost your dress, and-" Jemma only stopped when she had to suck in a breath of air, and she realized she'd been rambling again. There was a lump in her throat that made it difficult to swallow and Jemma downed her drink, knowing it was the only thing that could make this situation any more bearable.

"Sorry."

“Do not be troubled by it.  It is quite alright.  I am no worse for wear-” The woman was about to continue when a familiar blonde made her way up to them.

“Ah, there you are Jemma, I’ve been looking for you,” Bobbi smiled and raised her glass towards the stranger Jemma had almost run into a second time, as she wrapped an arm around her cousin’s waist with a grin, “I see you have met Ms. Johnson.  LexCorp is lucky to have a smart CEO like you to bring it forward into this new era of business.  This partnership is all in part to you,” Bobbi nodded to her again and the woman smiled and connected their two glasses together as the both of them took a sip.

“Honestly Morse, you flatter too much.  It is Morse Enterprises that is helping LexCorp get back into the big game,” She nodded to Bobbi but her eyes drifted back down to her cousin, “and it’s Daisy, if you please.  I would say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance but…we’ve met before.  Haven’t we?” Daisy smiled and finished the last of her champagne.

Bobbi made quite the curious sound as her eyes widened some and she released her hold on Jemma to turn more into the conversation, “Oh have you now?”

“Oh yes.  I can stop calling her Coffee Girl in my head now that I know her name.  We met earlier today at a coffee shop not far from where I am staying.  She was quite the charmer,” Daisy smiled and shifted her weight some, leaning more towards Bobbi now than Jemma, although her teasing smile was still present.

“Oh was she?” Bobbi’s smile was even bigger now as well and it seemed all eyes were on the Morse Enterprises’s scientist.  An explanation was in order.

Jemma was stunned. Not only had she run into an extremely attractive woman, she'd spilled her coffee earlier all over an extremely important attractive person. She was also shocked to hear what the woman- Daisy- had to say. The way she'd spoken implied that she'd thought about Jemma since that morning, but Jemma supposed if she'd been scalded by hot coffee she would have thought about it again too.

"I suppose we're already acquaintances then." Jemma tried to laugh, but it was forced. She nudged her cousin with her elbow in an attempt to get the grin off of her face, but it was there to stay. "It's still nice to be formally introduced." Jemma smiled, trying as hard as humanly possible not to embarrass herself or her company any further.

“Well I’m glad that my cousin has made a good impression for the Morse family,” Bobbi smiled and nodded to Daisy, waving to another person she saw in the distance in the next moment.

“I’m sorry but more of your board members require my presence.  We will pick up this conversation later?” The blonde questioned, chin high as she addressed the other CEO.

“Absolutely,” Daisy nodded with a smile of her own and watched as the other woman left to go speak to other important people who had arrived to the party.  It didn’t take long for her to turn back to Jemma though.

“It is a pleasure, this time, to formally meet you,” her smile lingered and her weight shifted back again till she was just a little closer to the scientist, “Perhaps at a later date you would be less inclined to practice your hobby of spilling coffee on me and more inclined to drink it with me?  Don’t you think?”

Jemma watched Bobbi go, slightly nervous to be left on her own to try to socialize with another person. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and she glanced down at her shoes once before finally bringing her eyes back up to Daisy's face- her lips, specifically- as she spoke.

"I definitely won't spill anything on you next time." Jemma joked, realizing far too late that Daisy had been flirting with her. She went back over the short conversation and analyzed every word until, horrified, she came to the conclusion that she had just accepted a date. Her eyes widened and Jemma was certain it would be better if the floor swallowed her up.

A soft chuckle echoed over the rest of the chatter as Daisy nodded, with the same smile ever present, at Jemma’s acceptance, “Excellent.  I’m glad to hear it.  I am, of course, new here in Gotham and will need a friend to show me around.”  She tipped her glass towards Jemma, but her eyes left the shorter woman and gazed out into the crowd.  Her smile tipped down, not quite into a frown, but just enough to seem less enthused.

“I will get back to you about that coffee.  Unfortunately there are still many more, less interesting, members of Morse Enterprises that I must speak too.  If you will please excuse me,” She gave a pleasant nod to Jemma and set her empty glass on a spare tray as a waiter walked by while she excused herself from the scientist’s company, moving over to a small group of older men.

She put on a pleasant face for them, extending her hand in introduction and laughing lightly at their flattery the same way she had at Bobbi’s, remembering their names and their faces, lest she forget and make a fool of herself at a meeting or a likewise important function.

It wasn’t long before the event was winding down as guests filed out of the mansion and into their waiting cars the series of valets Bobbi had hired brought them up.  Most of the important guests had left by the time Bobbi wandered back and finally located her cousin, the last half of an opened bottle of white wine in her hand.

“That wasn’t all so bad, was it my dear cousin?  You had to have enjoyed yourself some.  It’s important,” She cleared her throat and threw an arm around Jemma’s shoulders, “It’s important to get to know the other people of the company.  Especially the new people.” She gave a knowing wink down to the shorter woman.  “Johnson said you agreed to be her local guide to Gotham.  That’s awfully helpful of you, Jemma.  We need to keep our new partners satisfied if the merger is to go smoothly.”

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself plenty." Jemma chuckled, already beginning to support a little of Bobbi's weight. She may have been a super strong fighter, but she didn't hold her liquor well and it didn't take much to make her tipsy.

“I guess it was worth it. It was terribly awkward, but I somehow accepted a date with Daisy." Jemma smiled. Now that they weren't face to face, she wasn't so nervous and the prospect of having a normal conversation and getting to know the brunette was appealing.

“Well well, look at you.  And I thought all you were good at was science-y stuff and dropping clowns,” Bobbi chuckled, still grinning, and growing wider by the second.  “You need to watch out for us billionaire types though.  I’ve only heard good things, but it’s all been about her business skills.  Couldn’t find a lick of social news on Ms. Johnson anywhere.”  Bobbi shrugged and it caused her to shift her weight some against Jemma and stagger a little.

“Maybe she is more of a business woman and less of an extravagant spender than I am.  Perhaps you showing her around will be good.”

"Perhaps." Jemma agreed, nodding along as she led Bobbi back to her bedroom. It was odd, really, that as strong as Bobbi was, she couldn't hold her liquor. It didn't take much to make her tipsy, so Jemma deposited the tall blond in her room for the night to sleep off whatever she'd had to drink throughout the event.  
            Jemma hadn't had much herself, so after smearing off as much of her makeup as possible and changing into a pair of jeans and a button up, she grabbed a car key from one of the many hooks by the garage door. Bobbi had many expensive cars, and since it was already late out, Jemma drove the short distance to Morse Enterprises Laboratory. Fitz had his own private, secure part of the labs for experiments and production of equipment for their more secret trade.  
            "I'm here." Jemma called out after swiping her ID card over the panel and entering the lab.  
            "Come take a look at this." Fitz and Jemma met halfway between a counter and the door, and Fitz handed over a small, fist size piece of technology.  
            "This is a sonic device. When triggered, it emits a high pitched frequency that will cause pain to those with normal hearing. It also has a self destruct complex in case it would be useful in that way." Fitz explained, and Jemma admired the round gadget in her hands. It would fit on her belt, and she was sure it would make a great weapon. There were many past fights she could think of where it would have come in handy.  
            "This is great, Fitz. Nice work, really." She grinned, handing it back to him to stash in a thick case for safekeeping.  
            "I just need to make a few more adjustments before we can test it tomorrow." Fitz finished. He leaned against the counter then. He could tell from the remnants of the makeup and Jemma's unkempt look that she'd just dressed down from the party.  
            "How was party Bobbi talked you into going to?" He asked, and Jemma easily fell into conversation with him. He and her cousin were really the only two people Jemma easily communicated with.  
            "It was actually worth going. Somehow I snagged a date with the CEO of Lexcorp." Jemma said. Now that she wasn't face to face with the woman, the idea of a normal, less embarrassing conversation with her seemed appealing. It wasn't until now that Jemma realized they hadn't exchanged any contact information, but she wasn't worried. It wasn't like Daisy couldn't get ahold of her if she really wanted to. Fitz's eyebrows suddenly rose so high they were about to merge with his hairline.  
            "Really?" He asked, disbelieving.  
            "Yes, she thought I was charming." Jemma added. Her lips turned upwards into a smile and she nearly blushed just thinking about it.  
            "You don't have to marry rich, you know, I think you've already got that covered." He chuckled, and Jemma smacked his arm playfully.  
            "She could be a perfectly nice person!" Jemma complained, and they both laughed as they left the lab for the night.  Jemma couldn't wait to go home and finally get a good night's rest, and she found that she had another thing to look forward to as well. She didn't know when Daisy was going to contact her or even how, but Jemma was looking forward to finding out.


	2. Getting to Know You

“Yes…yes can you put me through to the science division please?  Which part?  Oh, I’m not altogether sure.  See, I’m looking for a specific person…” Daisy sighed as she paced in the living room of the expensive penthouse flat she had obtained for the duration of her stay here in Gotham.  It was quite nicer than she was used too, but she had stayed in several well-to-do places before.  It also had the convenience of being only a few short blocks away from the Morse Enterprises building, where she was going to be doing most of her work.

“Well I only have a first name I’m afraid.  Yes…yes I know.  Jemma.  There can’t be two Jemma’s can there?  Well I believe if you want to keep your job you’ll go find out, won’t you?  Yes, absolutely.  Thank you so much.  Daisy.  Daisy Johnson.  Yes, I’ll hold..”  There was an outward groan after the music began to play and the woman sat on the sleek leather couch, throwing her head back against the cushion to stare at the ceiling.

She only had a few apprehensions about setting up her coffee date with the adorable woman who had so inconveniently spilled coffee on her not but a week ago.  She had been even more pleasantly surprised to find her at the Morse party.   Perhaps it had been fate playing a hand.  Maybe it meant she was not supposed to spend her time in this city alone as she had previously thought.

__________

A secretary made her way through the lab, avoiding this and that, scurrying about and looking for the person she was supposed to find, and quickly.  She did not want to be fired, as she had so apparently been threatened with.  It didn’t take her very long to find one miss Jemma Simmons and when she did, she clutched her tablet tight to her check.

“Ech hem…Miss Simmons?  There is-there is a call for you, on line seven.  It’s Johnson.  A D-Daisy Johnson.  I believe it’s urgent.  She seemed rather insistent that I find you quickly,” The woman stammered.

Jemma looked up from her microscope, confused as to why the secretary was in the lab. Anyone who would have wanted to talk to her normally would have just called on her phone... suddenly, her eyes lit up. It was Daisy. She had almost forgotten about her promise to talk to her later, even though she hadn't been able to stop thinking about their two brief encounters for the past week.

"Oh. Thank you, I'll take it straight away." Jemma thanked the secretary and moved over away from the lab stations towards the normal desks, where one could safely file paperwork without the worry of getting in the way of an experiment. She picked up the wired phone at her desk that she'd only used a handful of times before and connected to line seven. Her heart was already hammering in her chest and Jemma had to take a deep breath before she could speak.

"Hello, this is Jemma Simmons, how can I help you?" She asked, even though she knew it was Daisy on the other end. There was a small smile on her face, and she waited for a reply.

“Ah, Coffee Girl, I’m very glad the secretary found the correct Jemma,” Daisy smiled on her end as well, relaxing more into the couch now and gripping the armrest firmly as she thought of how to properly apologize for her negligence.

“I apologize for not contacting you sooner.  It appears I was somewhat out of sorts at the party.  Tipsy is not a state I am in often and it occurred to me that although I was a little forward in asking for a date, that I did not supply you with a means in which to get in touch with me.  That being said, I hope you’ll forgive me…and in doing so, be available this afternoon for lunch?”

"That's quite alright." Jemma grinned, sinking down into the chair at her desk. She liked the way Daisy talked, it was unlike many of the people she met nowadays. It sounded like she was more professional, and also intelligent. "I'm just glad you managed to get a hold of me." Jemma held the phone between her ear and her shoulder, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to check her calendar. She was free in the afternoon, and Jemma didn't hesitate to say so.

"That sounds perfect. Where and when should I meet you?" Jemma asked, already bubbling over with excitement. She ignored a funny look from Fitz and got her phone ready to enter the details of her date.

“Excellent.  It just so happens that I am free at one.  Are you as well?  As for a place…I honestly have no idea.  Truthfully I did not think that far in advance,” Daisy chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head at herself at how silly she seemed, at least to her.  She certainly wasn’t accustomed to not having a plan.

“I’m new here in the city so I don’t believe that I could decide on a meeting place even if I wanted too.  Do you have any suggestions, Jemma? You should pick the place.  My treat though,” Daisy added at the end.  She had money so she might as well make good use of it and spend it.

Jemma wasn't sure exactly how to respond. She was a worrier, so having the choice of location up to her made her anxious. What was Daisy expecting, something fancy or something casual? What kind of food? There were so many questions, and she didn't know where to go.

"One is a good time for me as well..." Jemma said, trying to buy herself some time. It really only gave her a few seconds, and when it felt like the silence stretched for too long, she blurted out the first place that came to mind.

"Well there's a coffee shop we already know the both of us like." Jemma grinned. "I promise I won't ruin any more of your clothing." She chuckled.

Daisy sighed, her lips stretched into a knowing grin, “That sounds perfect.  One it is.”  Strangely, she found that she almost couldn’t wait the few hours till her lunch date.  She wasn’t really one to go on dates, her job kept her much too busy for that sort of thing.  Her…obligations to work were much more taxing and time consuming than a social life really allowed but Daisy found that she had a lull in her work load at the moment and time to spare.  Why not spare it with someone?

“I shall meet you there then.  I very much look forward to it.”

"I as well. I'll see you then." Jemma finally hung up and sat back in her seat, letting out a happy sigh. It had been a long time since she'd actually felt the desire to spend time with anyone other than Fitz or Bobbi, so this would be a nice change.

"Was that Miss CEO?" Fitz teased as he walked by, and Jemma just shooed him away, opting for dialing a number on her cell phone. She got off work in a few minutes anyway, so what was the harm in finishing up early?

"Bobbi! I need your help, I have no idea what to wear..."

 

________

 

Jemma slid into a small booth near the entrance to the coffee shop ten minutes early. She wouldn't risk being late, so she'd made sure to leave the house with more than enough spare time, and it paid off. Every few seconds Jemma kept glancing down at her watch and then up to the door, eager for her date to arrive. She was nervous, that was for sure, but also excited. When she'd returned home Bobbi helped her pick out her outfit. She'd chosen casual, since they were meeting in a coffee shop. Well, casual for Jemma, which meant a navy blue top with a cute cardigan and skinny jeans, along with her favorite pair of converse.

Fingers began tapping on the surface of the table a few minutes later, and Jemma worried about being stood up, even though it was ridiculous. It was still early, and Jemma was positive Daisy wouldn’t even do something like that if she wanted to do business with her cousin. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, leaning back into the cushion of the booth.

Daisy was normally punctual, if she was anything at all, and one o’clock on the dot a rather expensive looking black and red motorcycle pulled up along the curb into an open space.  She had gotten lucky to get one so close, but she could thank whatever good luck charm she seemed to have looking out for her later.  She threw one leg over and dismounted, stuffing the keys into the pocket of her jeans before sliding her helmet off and giving her hair a good ruffle.

She could see in the window of the coffee shop that Jemma was already there and sitting down.  The girl hadn’t spotted her yet, which gave Daisy an opportunity to smile, and she did.  Helmet in one hand, she used the other to push open the door of the little shop and turned the corner, grinning even wider when she saw the scientist there in a booth.

“Good afternoon, Jemma Simmons,” Daisy greeted as she stepped over to the table and slid into the booth, putting her helmet in the space next to her on the seat so it wouldn’t clutter the table, “I hope I did not leave you waiting long.  I normally try to get places early but the traffic here is a little worse than I anticipated.  It is of course, a pleasure to see you again.”

"I'm glad you're here." Jemma grinned, straightening up now that she had company. "Daisy Johnson." She chuckled, using the formality. She hoped that they wouldn't have to soon, that they would know each other well enough to greet each other with just a hello.

Jemma's eyes quickly scanned over Daisy's appearance, and she couldn't say she wasn't impressed. This Daisy was much different from the Daisy she'd spoken to at the party last night, but she supposed she was different herself as well. Those dresses and all of the makeup had been for show, but now it was just the two of them.

"So tell me," Jemma started, leaning against the table some. "What made a big hot-shot CEO like yourself want to spend time with a scientist? Certainly it wasn't the hot coffee I spilled all over you." She chuckled.

“Actually,” Daisy chuckled some, looking down, almost like she were embarrassed before looking back up at the girl across from her, “It sort of was the coffee.  You were rather like a fish, pardon me saying so, flopping about on the deck of a boat, unsure of what to do.  I found it,” She cleared her throat, “endearing.  I couldn’t be cross with you.  Then seeing you at the party well…” there was, this time, a light shade of red to cross over her nose and the tops of her cheeks, “At the party I found you enchanting.”

She looked away, letting the compliment fall into place while she looked around the room.  She didn’t let it linger too long before her lips had curled back into that teasing smile, “Besides, anyway, you did spill hot coffee on me so I thought the least you could do was owe me a date.”  

It didn't take much to make Jemma embarrassed, so Daisy's flattery quickly made her cheeks flush pink and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stumbled over some kind of thank you before looking back up, glad to see she wasn't the only one who was at least slightly nervous.

"I am on the lucky side of this arrangement." Jemma laughed. "I accidentally spill coffee on you, and to make up for it, I get to go on a date with you. It seems like a win-win for me." She elaborated, a large, dorky grin on her face.

"Would you like to go order?" She smiled. It was a small coffee shop, their staff wasn't big enough to actually wait on tables. It was a little less awkward this way, Jemma thought, it gave them something to do while they got to know each other since they didn't know much quite yet.

“Well in that case I hope your luck continues to hold out,” Daisy smiled and scooted out of the booth and stood by the table, nodding towards the counter and waiting for Jemma to get up as well.

“I don’t know what is good here, other than the coffee so I’m afraid you’ll have to help me yet again,” She chuckled and walked up to the short line with the girl and scanned over the menu hanging up on the wall.  “I can eat most anything so do not shy away from any suggestion because you think I may not be suited to it.  I promise you, I am,” She smiled down at Jemma and shifted lightly on her feet, finding herself too nervous to keep still.  Daisy felt silly for being nervous, at least about this, when she could remain calm in most any other situations.  It seemed she had found her exception.

"If you insist." Jemma smiled and ordered two of the best sandwiches the place made, deliberate in her closeness to Daisy as they stood. If she shifted over, they would be touching, and it made Jemma practically buzz with excitement. She didn't know what it was about this woman, but she felt like they were the same in some way and that they were supposed to know each other.

"My cousin and the rest seem to think something isn't good unless it costs a fortune, but I can assure you these sandwiches are the best thing you will ever taste." Jemma chuckled as they received their order and sat back down. Jemma had always been more plain than her family, she never flaunted her wealth because she liked the more simple things. Hopefully Daisy was the same way.

“I sense you are not fond of your cousin’s extravagant parties?” Daisy questioned as they sat back down.  She couldn’t deny the sandwiches smelled delicious and she was eager to try it, but she was more eager to learn about her present company.

“So Coffee Girl…what made you choose the path of science?  What exactly do you do?  I’m sure it is more interesting than attending meetings and filling out paperwork,” Daisy chuckled.

"I'm going to be stuck with that nickname forever, aren't I?" Jemma grinned. She couldn't say she didn't like it, it was funny and cute and relevant to the way they started talking. She was glad that Daisy was curious about her, it meant that she might be more than just a way to spend an otherwise dull afternoon.

"One of my main motivations is discovery. I like to seek the truth and develop new things, so the biotech division at ME is a great place for me. My partner and I have created all kinds of interesting things." Jemma left out the part that most of their "interesting things" were used in the middle of the night to stop crime. That wasn't exactly first-date information.

"What about you? What made you want to be a leader for one of the biggest establishments in the world?"

“I was…” Daisy had to stop and think about it.  Her rise to the top hadn’t exactly been…conventional, but she was determined to do right by the company she had adopted as her own, “Chosen.”  She took a sip of her drink and finally unfolded the paper around her sandwich and laid it out while she tried to think of how to say the rest.

“When Lex Luthor stepped down from the position of CEO of LexCorp to pursue…other paths, he appointed me as his successor.  And the board inevitably approved.  He has given his company a rather sour image.  Something I hope to fix by partnering with your cousin.  I know in my heart I have the ability to change things and that is why I agreed,” Daisy looked away from Jemma then, almost like she had stared at the sun for too long.  She cleared her throat before taking a bite of her sandwich, and when the flavors hit her taste buds, Jemma would see her eyes widen and a smile spread over her features.

“You were absolutely right!  These are delicious!”

Jemma nodded along to Daisy's story. It didn't seem like she was too happy about it, but Jemma supposed not everyone was lucky enough to get their dream job like she had. At least it seemed like she was happy enough doing what she did. At Daisy's exclamation, though, Jemma's smile brightened and so did her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so." She took a bite of her own sandwich, enjoying the flavor of it herself. She hadn't come here in a while, things had been busy lately and were finally starting to slow down. Well, they had been, but with Harley Quinn and the Joker out there, Jemma was guessing it wouldn't last for too long, so she planned on enjoying her afternoons off.

"How long do you think you'll be staying here in Gotham? I don't tend to be involved in the business side of Morse Enterprises, so I don't have a lot of details about this merger." Jemma didn't like the idea of Daisy leaving quickly, but she also didn't want to get any more involved with her if she would be leaving in a week.

“Well, honestly that depends on how smoothly this merger goes.  The boards still need to come together and hash out the remaining details and then there needs to be a unanimous vote for it all to close and finally fall into place.  So…a month at least.  Maybe two, depending on how strong the opposition is,” Daisy sighed then.  She knew that Jemma was trying to guess at her timeframe to figure out how far she should pursue this, if at all past this point.  Daisy wanted her to.

“Not all of your cousin’s board members were happy to speak to me at the party, I know that much.  They are probably afraid that their stock will drop if ME partners with LexCorp.  I can’t blame them.  It’s a tricky business and I need to prove myself to them to get them to agree to it.  Of course then once everything is finalized I will need to stay a little longer to make sure that it all goes smoothly…” She shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich, thinking, calculating in her head and trying to come up with the best answer for both of them.

“Best case scenario,” She began, “A month and a half…assuming that everything goes perfectly.   Of course…I would be more inclined to stay longer,” She cleared her throat then and her eyes darted back to Jemma, “given a compelling reason to.”

Jemma nodded. She was a little disappointed to hear that Daisy wouldn't be staying for very long... But if Jemma was understanding properly, it sounded like Daisy was implying something. It was as if she was insinuating that she would want to stay for her, if they ended up seeing each other past this date. She was making her intentions clear. Daisy wasn't just looking for a fling to entertain herself for a few nights; she seemed to want the same thing Jemma wanted.

"I'm glad you'll be staying here. And I'm sure you'll win over even the worst of the sticks in the mud at the top of ME. You're quite the charmer yourself." Jemma knew she was flirting, and probably not doing a good job, but it came out of her mouth anyway.

Daisy cracked a small smile as she sipped at her drink, pleased with herself and her answer that Jemma was glad that she was staying.  “If I am to be totally honest, I must say that I enjoy the flattery from you far more than I did from your cousin’s board members.  This way I know that it is genuine and not for the sake of appearances…” She trailed off though, eyes catching the TV that was set up over in the corner of the little coffee shop.

She could just barely hear it over the buzz of the machines, but she didn’t need too.  She could see the caption.  ‘ME’s Board Member Gonzales Warns Against LexCorp Partnership’.  “Speaking of false flattery…” She nodded behind Jemma towards the news where apparently the local channel was interviewing Bobbi’s board member  about the upcoming latest news for Morse Enterprises.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Jemma practically scoffed as she took another bite of her sandwich. Gonzales usually tried to make things go his own way, but it usually didn't happen. Bobbi always got what she wanted. She'd find a way to make sure the vote was unanimous, Jemma was sure.

“Gonzales likes to manipulate. He's just rabble rousing, I'm sure it will be put down soon. Bobbi won't like him stepping out of line like this." Jemma explained, not bothering to watch any further. The media always twisted and changed information, and Jemma was sure everything Gonzales was saying was nonsense.

“I’m sure.  I’m positive you’re right,” Daisy smiled and turned her eyes away from the news, although her mind lingered on it.  If there was one nay-sayer willing to speak up so loudly, there was bound to be at least another.  The noisy ones tended to draw the quiet ones out.  There were more snakes in that den than just one.

The young CEO finished off the rest of her sandwich and happily sat back, sipping at her drink before she stole a glance at her watch and sighed rather audibly.  She was only slightly surprised, but pleasantly so, at how long they had been talking.  “Forgive me, Jemma.  Time, it seems, has escaped me.  It’s nearly two-thirty and I have a meeting at three fifteen I need to prepare for,” Her head had tilted to the side as she looked at the smaller woman, a distant smile on her features before her eyes brightened and she pulled a pen from her coat pocket.

She made quick use of a napkin and slid the paper across the table to the scientist as she stood up, grabbing for her helmet from beside her in the booth, “That is my personal number.  Please feel free to use it should you suddenly desire more coffee and exquisite sandwiches…” Daisy gave her teasing smile again and ran a hand through her hair to ruffle it and prepare it for the bike helmet, “or anything else for that matter.”

"If I suddenly feel a great desire for good company, I'll be sure to use it straight away." Jemma grinned and slid out of the booth, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. As much as she wanted to stay and talk with Daisy, she knew they both had places to be. Jemma had promised Fitz that she'd come back to test the weapon, and she had a training session with Bobbi that evening as well.

"Until next time." As Jemma passed Daisy, her hand fell lightly onto her shoulder. It was bold, but Jemma grinned as she suddenly leaned in and kissed Daisy on the cheek before waving and hurrying out the door before the brunette could see her face flush red.

__________

“Jemma!  You could have blocked that.  You need to pay attention.  What’s in your head today?” Bobbi was almost shouting, despite only being somewhat out of breath, after having dropped her cousin down onto her ass on the practice mat for the umpteenth time in a row.  She was trying to spar, trying to teach her cousin some new moves and get her to practice.  Their job was dangerous and without focus and training she wouldn’t be any use out in the field or able to defend herself.

“Whatever it is, it’s obviously got a grip on you,” She held her arm out and jerked the girl up from the ground and then proceeded to brush herself off.  She moved over a nearby table, taking up a towel and wiping her neck off with it before taking a swig from her water bottle.

“Why don’t you just get whatever it is off your chest, before I drop you like a sack of flour again, huh?  What’s eating you?  Because if you don’t get your head in the game it’s going to be Bud and Lou!”

"It's nothing." Jemma sighed, breathing deeply and wiping away the sweat on her brow with a towel. Strands of hair that had managed to escape her ponytail were sticking to her face, but that wasn't this most uncomfortable thing at the moment. She knew she'd be very sore in the morning.

Bobbi gave her a skeptical look, and since Jemma was the worst liar to ever walk the earth, she knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

"I can't stop thinking about my date with Daisy earlier today. It was great, except..." Jemma paused to take a swig of water and figure out how to word her worries. "Well, I think I did something stupid. As I was leaving, I kissed her." Bobbi had the strangest expression on her face, so Jemma quickly elaborated. "On the cheek, Bobbi. But the way she is... I can't tell if that was too bold or too soon." She finished, sighing and leaning some of her weight against the table. "Really it would be best for everyone if you locked me away and never let me socialize with another human being ever again." She joked.

"So basically I should just take you to Arkham and lock you up for insanity," Bobbi laughed and sat down on the bench in front of the table, leaning back on it as she looked at her cousin with a continued mix of awe at her sudden boldness and worry.  She knew how billionaire's tended to be.  Especially young ones.  She had been the same way.

"I think you need to be careful with yourself Jemma.  She's only going to be here till the merger is over.  And I know how us young rich CEO's are.  She just wants someone to 'spend time' with until she's done here in Gotham.  And you know the kind I mean, Jemma.  She’ll use you and give you back when she leaves.  I don't want you getting hurt again.  I was the same way until the bat suit," she advised, drinking some more water before standing up again.  She knew Jemma probably wouldn't take the advice to heart, but it was tough love.  Her cousin had already lost her mother and her father and Bobbi didn't know if she would be able to take another.

"I don't think she's like that." Jemma argued. "She's so old fashioned. If she was just looking for someone to sleep with she would have done it already." She put her water bottle back on the table along with her towel and walked back over to the practice mat with her cousin, a new spark of determination inside her. Bobbi was wrong.  "Come on, hit me with your best shot, I'm ready now."

 

______________

 

Was the day after their date too soon for Jemma to call Daisy? She had the napkin in her lap, just sitting around on the couch after work. A day seemed too soon, but she also didn't want to wait too long and let Daisy think she wasn't interested. Jemma knew she was awful at this, but she also got the sense that she wouldn't get much help from Bobbi. From their conversation the day before she could tell that her cousin didn't like the idea of them very much.

Finally, Jemma decided it was silly to act like a flustered high school girl and be concerned with such unimportant things, so she dialed the number, though she instantly regretted it when she put the phone up to her ear. What was she going to say? She hadn't thought of anything, all she knew was that she wanted to spend more time with her. Could she ask her on another date, and so soon? If she did, what would she ask her to do? Before Jemma had time to come up with something, the ringing stopped, signaling that someone had picked up on the other end.

Daisy had been at her desk, shuffling through paperwork which was honestly giving her a headache.  Her makeshift office was in a room tucked away in the corner of the flat past the second bathroom and the main bedroom, away from the open expanse of the kitchen and living room.  She’d been having a hard enough time trying to focus on getting work done that could push this merger through faster and trying to find a way to negotiate with those on Bobbi’s board who were opposed to the partnership.  She was drowning in paperwork and speeches.  Being a new CEO she was determined to do her best, but she just didn’t see how Bobbi could do it.  She needed some tips.

So when her phone rang, Daisy was too preoccupied to even look at the caller ID when she picked it up, not that it would have shown anyone since Jemma’s number was not programmed in.  She had a habit of being snippy when a headache was coming on so her answer wasn’t the best.  Just her tone could give it away that she was mildly irritated, “This is Daisy Johnson.”  The accompanying half groan half sigh that had come before would have also been a good indication of her mood.

Having only ever heard Daisy's voice when she was light and teasing, the tone almost felt like a slap to the face, or a punch to the chest. Jemma was already so nervous, for a moment she considered just hanging up the phone and forgetting about talking to Daisy ever again, but something compelled her to try anyway.

"Oh... it's Jemma... is this a bad time?" She barely stammered through the sentence, and her phone was gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had gone white. "I... I can call back later." She mumbled, not sure what else to do. If Daisy was in a busy she certainly didn't want to interrupt her.

“Jemma!”  It was shrill and sounded surprised, only because Daisy was surprised, and pleasantly so.  The scientist on the other end could probably hear the CEO drop her pen down on her desk and slide away from it, standing up to pace, almost in a small panic because of how she had answered the phone.

“I’m so sorry!  I did not mean to come off so cross.  You simply wouldn’t believe the pile of papers I have on my desk.  It’s getting to me.  Please don’t hang up,” She said quickly, stopping suddenly to stare out her window as she listened to see if the girl was still on the line, “It’s lovely to hear from you.  Honest.  It’s a pleasant surprise.  One much needed.”

Jemma smiled at Daisy's sudden change in mood. She liked that she cheered her up, and it suddenly boosted her confidence. "It's quite alright, I completely understand." She said it like it was no big deal, even though she'd practically had a heart attack.

"I don't know if it's too soon or if you're busy or whatnot... but I was hoping you'd come to lunch with me again sometime this week? I know a great little diner that I'm sure you would enjoy." Jemma grinned, the prospect of meeting up with the woman again was more than enough to get her excited.

“Of course, of course.  Absolutely,” Daisy was already back to her desk, head against her shoulder keeping the phone in place while she looked through the stack of papers to find her agenda.  She sighed when she saw it.  There was no way in heaven or hell she would be able to schedule her in today.  She had too many meetings.  Tomorrow looked no better.

“I’m terribly sorry to say this, but my next free lunch is on Friday…is that too late?  Does the offer expire,” Daisy chuckled and took the phone back into her hand as she picked up a pencil to circle the designated time, going over it several times, causing it to get darker and darker on the paper.  She did not want to forget.

“It’s at twelve-fifteen.  I’ll just be getting out of a meeting…with your cousin actually.  Does that work for you as well, Jemma?  Again I apologize it’s so far into the week…at the end, specifically.”

"That's quite alright. Any day is a good day." Jemma tried to sound calm and collected, but even though their date wasn't until the end of the week Jemma was already anticipating it. She checked once to make sure she was available, and a sigh of relief almost escaped her when she saw that she only had a few things to do with Fitz. She could put them off or do them earlier, she wanted to make sure she had time to go with Daisy.

"You know where I live, you can stop by after your meeting and we'll head to the diner?" Jemma suggested.

“Make it twelve-thirty then, barring any traffic and I’ll be there,” Daisy smiled into the phone, feeling ridiculous because she knew that Jemma wouldn’t be able to see it from here…but that didn’t stop her anyway.  “I look forward to our second date, Coffee Girl.  I am curious as to the parameters for kissing for a second date, since you so boldly delivered a cheek one on our first date.”  The teasing tone was back and Daisy didn’t have to see to know that it would have brought a blush to the scientists face.

“Until Friday,” She concluded and then excused herself quickly before Jemma could think of anything else to say.  She had a week to think of a comeback.

 

_______________-

 

Jemma's heart leapt when her phone buzzed and vibrated against the hard surface of her lab station. Her eyes left the sample she was working on and found the screen instantly. The name that flashed across the screen was Daisy's, and it made Jemma smile. They'd been exchanging a few texts here and there for the last few days, and it made Jemma even more impatient for Friday to be upon them.

_Daisy: I hope you're having a good day._

Jemma grinned and picked up her phone, quickly typing a response about her day and asking the same of Daisy. The conversations they'd been having digitally since Jemma first called her had been short and simple, but also sweet. Daisy would text her things like morning greetings, and goodnights, and other giving other nice gestures.

Too distracted by her phone, Jemma didn't see Fitz approaching and was startled when he snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed, reaching for the piece of technology. He didn't relent, and with an awful grin on his face, he jumped a few steps back so that Jemma nearly fell off her stool leaning towards him.

"I know this isn't Bobbi. Is this your CEO, by any chance?" He slid around the corner of the counter as Jemma lunged for him and took a peek at the screen.

"You give it back right now." Jemma complained, knowing full well that Fitz would laugh at her forever for this. The grin on his face was enough to prove that. He finally relented, and Jemma snagged her phone away from him and stuffed it into her pocket.

"So that date wasn't just a onetime thing, was it?" Fitz teased, already knowing the answer. Jemma flushed, because truthfully, she absolutely hoped Fitz was right.

__________

It was hard to forget where Jemma lived, especially since she lived with her cousin in the huge Morse mansion.  Traffic wasn't any more dreadful that it normally was on a Friday around noon and Daisy found that she could break a few rules and weave in and out of it easily enough.  Soon, she was pulling up down the long drive of the Morse residence, coming to the circle and turning right around the large fountain in the center. 

The motorcycle slowly rolled to a stop and without even looking, Daisy kicked out the stand in one swift motion and dismounted while twisting the key out to turn it off.  She shoved the key back into her pocket and pulled the black and red helmet off and put it on the seat of the bike.  A hand ran through her hair, getting rid of the 'helmet head' and ruffled it up enough that she thought Jemma would appreciate it.  She had caught her eyeballing the motion on occasion before. 

Daisy leaned against her bike and pulled her phone out of her leather jacket pocket, scrolling through a page or two before she found what she was looking for.  Soon, she had it up to her ear and was staring up the stack of marble steps and looking towards the large wooden doors of the Morse estate.

"I have arrived and am outside waiting for you.  You may want to bring a jacket," Daisy said into the phone with a grin.  She had been looking forward to this all week long.  The playful texting back and forth had barely kept her occupied, but finally the day had arrived.  It also just so happened that she had cleared her schedule after their lunch date too with the purpose of asking if she could spend more time with the scientist.

"I'll be out to meet you in just a moment." Jemma spoke excitedly into the phone. She waited a few seconds, since she had actually been standing right next to the door waiting in anticipation. At Daisy's reminder, she grabbed a jacket, the first one she touched, off of the coat rack before pulling it over her shoulders and unlocking the front door.

Daisy was there, leaning against her sleek motorcycle, and Jemma couldn't help but wonder if the woman was showing off for her. She hung up her phone and quickly descended the steps to approach her. Their phone conversation at the beginning of the week suddenly came back to her, and Jemma blushed. She wondered if they really would kiss, and she was embarrassed that Daisy had definitely remembered her bold move in the coffee shop.

"It's so good to see you in person again." Jemma grinned and stopped a few feet away from the billionaire, and her hands clasped together in front of her nervously. She knew what the motorcycle meant, and Jemma was sure her whole face was beet red thinking about how much physical contact was about to happen.

"The feeling is mutual," Daisy assured her and pushed off her bike to stand straight instead of leaned back before she closed the few steps space between them.  She held out her hand, waiting for Jemma to take it, and when she did, the young CEO leaned over every so slightly and brought her hand up to her lips.  She planted a small and short kiss there, her teasing grin all over her face before she nodded back towards her bike and released Jemma's hand.

"Forgive me.  I hope you do not mind motorcycles.  It is the fastest way to get around, I find, and also the only means of transportation I brought with me," she stepped away from Jemma only for a moment to grab off the spare black helmet she had attached to the back and handed it to her.

"Truthfully, I bought this on the way here for you, so I hope that it fits.  You will need a helmet if you're going to make a habit of me picking you up places," Daisy grinned, but put her own helmet back on and straddled the motorcycle, "Hop on then, Coffee Girl."

Still blushing, Jemma pulled the helmet over her head and strapped it under her chin. She took a step closer and held out her phone, showing Daisy the address of the diner and the quickest route to it.

"I've never ridden a motorcycle before, but I trust you to not kill me." Jemma joked before throwing one leg over the seat. Once her feet found their place, she realized that the space she was trying to give Daisy just wasn't safe. Hesitantly, she scooted forward until her front was pressed against Daisy's back and her hands gripped her waist lightly.

"You will want to hold on tighter than that, trust me.  If you do not want me to accidentally kill you that is," Daisy advised, the information her head so she could see the girl's phone through her visor.  She was quick and memorization was a talent of hers and so she had the route remembered in no time flat.

She waited for Jemma's grip to tighten before she patted her approval on top of one of Jemma's hands on  her waist before cranking up the bike and revving it a few times.  Daisy gave it some gas and they were pulling out and Jemma would have been glad for her tighter grip, otherwise she would be on her ass in the gravel.  

The ride, perhaps, took a little longer than usual, if only because Daisy rather liked the feel of the other girl pressed against her.  She usually would have been weary of the feeling, but she considered it was only because the wind was so cold as it blew past them.  Jemma would have been glad she brought the jacket.  The slow ride, Daisy of course blamed on the traffic, but she pulled to a stop a little ways down from the address Jemma had shown her and turned the bike off.

"Here we are," she said, smile wide, and dismounted quickly, taking the helmet off as she did so and extended a hand to help Jemma off.

"I promise you'll love it just as much as the coffee shop. This place serves the best milkshakes in the city." Jemma informed her date. It felt like a few sparks shot up her arm when she held Daisy's hand and got off the bike. She was shy about it, choosing not to say anything when she didn't let go of her hand until a few steps down the sidewalk.

"Delicious sandwiches, milkshakes...next you will be taking me out for ice cream too and then I will have to toss my carefully constructed diet out of the window," Daisy chuckled and took both of their helmets and locked them to the bike after Jemma let go of her hand.  She took note of how long she had held it, and of course, filed it away for teasing later.

She followed her into the little restaurant, stripping off her jacket and holding it in one hand, thrown over her shoulder and hooked with her pointer finger.  The other went into her pants pocket as her eyes took in the place, smiling at the smell of it.  "You do seem to find the quaintest of places.  I don't think my taste buds can't wait."

"I find that the hole in the wall places to eat are usually the best. " Jemma told Daisy, leading her over to a small booth in the corner that had a good view of the street outside. She did quite a bit of her people watching here in her free time, and it was just as good of a place to come and work on her laptop as the coffee shop was.

Jemma slid into the booth, a grin already on her face even though they'd just sat down. Something about Daisy made her excited, and she was sure there was a reason. Hopefully the brunette wanted to explore it just as much as she did.

“So it would seem,” Daisy smiled and slid into the booth on the opposite side of Jemma and stuck her jacket in the corner.  She took a moment to look around, taking everything in with a small smile across her lips before she brought her attention back to the scientist and clasped her hands in front of her on the table, leaning slightly forward, almost as if to be just a little closer to her.

“So, Jemma, you know what brought me to Gotham City, how about you?  Have you always lived here with your cousin?  I can see the appeal.  Rich family, nice mansion…” She tilted her head and shrugged.  The city itself, she knew, wasn’t overly appealing, although her date seemed to think it was, in its own way.  With a rising crime rate, dwindling only due to the work of their in house vigilante, Daisy didn’t find it a very _welcoming_ city, despite Bobbi’s extravagant party to counter otherwise.

"I was born in England, but you could probably already guess that." Jemma chuckled, referring to her own accent. It wasn't exactly hard to infer that she wasn't from here. She was hesitant to tell Daisy more about how she ended up in Gotham, though. They were having a nice time and Jemma didn't want to ruin it with a sob story, but she guessed if Daisy asked, she might as well answer. It wasn't like it was something she needed to hide.

"My mum died when I was young, and my dad decided we needed a change of scenery. We moved here to Gotham since we have relatives here, but I didn't move in with Bobbi until later." Jemma explained, toying with the edge of her shirt under the table. Even now it was a little hard for her to recount her past, but she had moved forward pretty well, and she was getting better at it. "My father was a policeman, like he was in England, but he was killed in action when the police force went up against The Penguin. Bobbi took me in and I haven't left since." Jemma's eyes finally raised up from the table to look into Daisy's and gauge her reaction.

Daisy lowered her own eyes, biting her tongue at the memory which her question had dug up from the past.  She listened though, with a saddening interest at the scientists answer, and when Jemma finally looked back at her, Daisy reached across the table and placed one of her own hands over Jemma’s.

“My deepest apologies, I did not mean to stir any demons.  I was trying to make light conversation.  It appears I failed,” She gave half a smile, followed by a sigh, before she removed her hand and turned to stare out the window instead.

“I too have lost a mother, but I believe that loss has the capability to make us strong,” Daisy smiled this time, though not teasing like it normally was. This time it was soft, like she was someplace else, remembering, but it faded quickly before keen eyes landed back on the smaller woman, “I sense it has done the same for you.  Gotham is a dangerous place, after all.  You even have a…what is it?  I heard about it on the news when I arrived.  A…a bat?  A woman dressed as a bat, fighting evil.  It’s a quite the tale. Nothing like that back home for me.”

"You're right." Jemma smiled softly, relishing the way Daisy had comforted her. She was sorry Daisy had lost her mother, but it was also nice for someone to know how she felt.   
           

"And yes, we do receive quite a bit of action here." Jemma grinned at the mention of her cousin, but Daisy wouldn't have known that. It only mildly irritated her that nobody ever heard about Robin, but she supposed she could have all the anonymous fame she wanted when she graduated from being Bobbi's sidekick and claimed her own superhero status.   
           

"Batwoman and Robin handle all the villains that are too big and bad for the police." Jemma informed her, not embellishing, but still complimenting her own work.

Daisy nodded, somewhat in awe, “So it’s a duo then,” She commented, sitting back and removing her hands from the table altogether as the waiter finally spied them in the corner and came over.  They were given menus and had their drinks ordered in no time, and again, Daisy sighed, at a loss.

“Well, I assume you know what is good to eat here as well, so why don’t you suggest something else for me?  I’m getting rather fond of your tasteful surprises.” 

"I'm no food critic, but the burgers here are fantastic." Jemma informed her. She ordered for the both of them again, and soon the waiter was off again and it was just the two of them.  
The date went by as pleasantly as before. Their light chat from before got a little heavier and moved on from small talk to actual conversation. They talked about almost everything: their jobs, the merger, and quite a bit about themselves, though Jemma noticed that she shared quite a bit more about her personal life than Daisy did.  
By the time they both finished their food, it was getting later than either of them had intended. Jemma checked her watch and sighed, knowing it was time to leave.

 "I hate to have to wrap this up, but I have to meet Bobbi in half an hour." She didn't tell Daisy it was less of a meet-up with her cousin and more of a training session. She and Bobbi were working even harder so that they would be able to take down Harley and the Joker when the opportunity arose.

“I hate to keep you then,” Daisy smiled lightly but a sigh was just beyond, “However, I cannot say that I didn’t enjoy doing so.”  She slid from the booth once they had paid and took up her jacket again and put it on.  “It was a pleasure, as always,” She held out her arm this time though, as they left, for Jemma to take it and with a wide smile, almost proud, and chin held high, she escorted the scientist out.

“I’ll be sure to speed you safely home then, so that you are not late.  I myself have an…engagement which I must prepare for.” She unlinked their arms, having let it linger for as long as she could, before she handed her spare helmet to Jemma.

"Sounds like a plan." Jemma sighed, putting the helmet back on. She didn't want to leave, but again, they both had places to be. The positive was that Jemma got to get back on the bike with Daisy, hold onto her waist, lean up against her... she was rudely snapped back out of her daydreaming when Daisy mounted the back and motioned for her to get on.

Jemma was less hesitant this time, her hands immediately finding Daisy's waist and even snaking her arms around the woman's torso so she wouldn't have to try as hard to hold on. And for other reasons.

There was some afternoon traffic, but not so much that they didn’t make it back to the mansion in decent time.  If Daisy didn’t know any better, and she wasn’t sure that she did, she would have thought that Jemma held just a bit tighter to her than necessary through her ride, although she couldn’t say she didn’t take some turns a little purposefully sharp.  She pulled the bike to a stop in front of the Morse mansion steps where she had picked Jemma up several hours earlier and twisted the key, turning the bike off.

“Here we are,” Daisy said as she took her helmet off and put it on the front of the motorcycle but didn’t dismount, instead, waiting for Jemma to get off instead.

Unfortunately, Jemma knew it was time to let go and get off the bike, but she waited another second before finally dismounting. When she did, she gently rested her hand on Daisy's shoulder. The physical contact made her feel warm and fuzzy, despite the chill the wind had created only moments ago.

"Thank you for the lovely time. I look forward to our next date. If you want to go on another of course." Jemma started out confident, but it seemed as though every time she looked at Daisy her heart hammered in her chest and she was unsure of herself.

“Of that you can be sure,” Daisy let a grin spread across her features as she looked at the scientist, and for a moment, it was genuine, before it returned to the familiar teasing one Jemma would recognize too well.  She stood, but only for a moment, but it was just long enough to move up and plant a kiss firmly on Jemma’s cheek.  She could feel the girl’s skin warm against her lips with a blush before she pulled away and sat back down on the motorcycle, placing her helmet back over her head.  She caught sight of a familiar blonde up at the top of the steps and she revved the engine some just to show off.

“I think I shall choose the place next time, if that suits you, Jemma.  It was, per usual, a pleasure.  Till next time,” She nodded to Jemma and flipped her visor down, roaring up the engine again before taking off down the long drive.

Jemma waved as Daisy sped down the long driveway. She felt like am ecstatic schoolgirl, which was saying something. She hadn't genuinely wanted to talk to a person this much and in this way since she was a teenager. It was almost spoiled when she turned around and saw the look on her cousin's face. Almost. Nothing could ruin it completely.

"What?" Jemma asked as she met up with Bobbi on the stairs. She knew she was probably in for an earful and a lecture and an intense workout, but it was nothing new. Despite being her cousin and only a few years older than her, Bobbi acted quite a bit like a parental figure.

“Nothing,” Bobbi shook her head and turned to escort her cousin into the mansion.  Her reply was simple, but Jemma hadn’t missed the stink eye at the goings on down in the driveway.  “I’ve decided to let you learn for yourself.  I can’t teach you everything,” She finished as they left the foyer and moved up the steps into the great hall.  Bobbi knew it was tough love and that she had advised against Jemma seeing the LexCorp CEO in such a personal manner, but Jemma seemed hell bent on doing it anyway, and so Bobbi figured she would just have to let her learn the hard way.  She was playing with fire and as much as Bobbi didn’t want her to, she had to let Jemma get burned.

“All of your focus better be on training tonight.  I can’t have you so far out of focus like last week.”

"I won't be." Jemma almost snipped. She didn't like that Bobbi automatically assumed the worst of Daisy just because she had money. No matter what her cousin wanted to think, Jemma knew that Daisy definitely wasn't Bobbi. They weren't the same.

She hung up her jacket on the way back in and followed Bobbi, trying to mentally prepare herself for another training session. It wasn't easy, but she managed to push Daisy out of her head for now so that she would be able to have the focus she needed. Bobbi was right about that, at least. There would be no taking down the Joker when her mind was in the gutter.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that Harley hasn't tried something? It's been over a week." Jemma pondered. She'd been wondering about it. They hadn't exactly defeated her. Even though they'd confiscated the weapons, they also appeared to have agitated their enemy. Jemma knew the Joker was good at scheming, so she wondered what he was up to now if it was taking him so long to retaliate.

“Harley doesn’t often act on her own, and when she does it’s normally with Poison Ivy, and this last mission didn’t have any flora stink all over it,” Bobbi shook her head and wandered through the great hall towards another set of stairs, which she quickly stepped up and turned to the left.

“This was definitely with the Joker but it is unusual for him to take so long.  He’s a schemer but he’s normally quick.  He must be putting special time and effort into whatever he has planned next,” She opened the door to the study and held it open for her cousin to pass through as well.

“I’m sure maybe we can get more of a clue once that tracer Fitz put in on the weapons comes up with something.  Maybe that will be done when we get downstairs.  He still needs to fix the stealth drive in The Batwing after it shorted out three weeks ago.”

"Oh, and Fitz and I finished the prototype for the sonic device, it's ready for use in the field." Jemma added to the sharing of information between them as she moved towards the piano, swiftly playing a series of notes. She held the last one, and a quiet, low rumble filled the room as one of the bookshelves against the far wall slid to the side, revealing a spiral staircase that led down to their secret basement.

"I know I'm going to carry one on me and I think you should too, if you have any room left on your person."

“I’d be hard pressed to find some space,” Bobbi chuckled and shook her head, pressing another note on the piano before she slid through the space the bookshelves had moved to provide and she heard them start to slide back into the place.  A series of lights began to come on as they descended the stairs, going all the way down the dark hole the stairs led them down until they expanded out, slowly lighting up the large expanse of the cavern below the Morse residence.

“You can keep your new gadget.  Besides, you’ll need more specialties of your own right?  At least if you want the media to start saying Batwoman _and_ Robin instead of just Batwoman,” She laughed and moved from the stairs and over a metal bridge that led them over the underground river that  began at the waterfall a few yards to their left.

She said a command and the computers came on and the screens were alight by the time she made it to the chair and took a seat, typing in a few things that brought up several glass cases from the floor.  “Go ahead and pick training weapons.  _Not_ the battle staves, you’re too familiar with them as it is.  Try something else.  After we will go to hand to hand then separate cardio.  You better bring you’re A game.”

After looking around and thinking carefully, Jemma selected a pair of sais. Like most of the items in the cases, the two dagger-like weapons had the potential to kill, but could also be used for non-lethal force. Jemma knew that in the past Bobbi had killed a few people when it had been necessary, but she didn't want to herself. She felt no guilt knocking out criminals, but taking a life was something completely different.  
"Believe me, when the Joker finally tries whatever he's planning, I'll be ready." Jemma assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	3. Take Me to the Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is long kiddos

"Fitz, not now." Jemma groaned, looking away from her work again to find her best friend trying to pry away at her love life again. All she wanted to do was study the microorganism in front of her, but there was absolutely no way Fitz was going to be leaving her alone.  
            "But have you kissed yet?" He asked again. Jemma's face flushed red suddenly, and Fitz seemed proud, like he'd already gotten his answer.  
            "No, we haven't! Daisy and I are taking things slow." She told him.  
            "If she's only going to be here until the merger is complete don't you think you should be taking it fast?" He asked. Jemma looked up yet again, a small glare on her face. She knew he was right about the time, but that didn't mean he was right about her relationship, whatever it was at this point.  
            "Why don't you let me handle it, okay?" She asked, trying to keep the biting tone out of her voice. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, and it was almost a relief. It was an excuse to get away from Fitz, so she took it, promptly standing up and walking out of the lab to take the call in the hall.  
            "Hello?" She said into the phone. She would have checked the caller ID in any other situation, but she had been more focussed on escaping Fitz's scrutiny.

“You sound irritated, Coffee Girl.  Have I called at a bad time?  I can leave you to your work, I just had a bit of a break in the madness is all, so I thought I would take some initiative,” Daisy spoke into the phone.  She had left her desk, too fidgety for the first time in her life to sit still.  It was Jemma.  Jemma excited her and pulled at her attention like no one ever had before, and normally she could keep focus for hours, days if necessary.  The girl invaded her thoughts and her decision making and Daisy knew that it was a gamble, especially with her time in Gotham to be so short…but she couldn’t help but to get distracted.  For the first time, something was out of her control.  She almost couldn’t stand it.  Almost.

"Daisy! Hello!" Jemma grinned whenever she realized who it was on the other end of the line. It was almost funny that their situations were reversed now, and Jemma was going to make sure Daisy felt welcome the same way the brunette had done for her.  
            "I'm actually very glad you called. I needed a nice distraction, and this is the best kind." She sounded almost too chipper, and Jemma hoped that wasn't something Daisy could tell through the phone. She was ecstatic that Daisy had called her this time, it meant whatever was going on between them was mutual.

“I do what I can,” Daisy smiled on her end, a chuckle going through the line to Jemma’s ears just after.  She walked to the large set of windows behind her desk, clearing her throat as she did to prepare herself for the next few sentences that were going to leave her mouth.

“I was calling in the hopes that you would like to perhaps, go on another date?  I have been in Gotham for a few weeks now and you know there has been some hold ups on the merger…so I’m likely to be here longer than anticipated.  Uhm…” it was the first time she had used the place marker for words and broken her formal speech.  She wondered if Jemma would notice and she almost cursed herself for being less prepared.  She normal excelled at preparation.

“In any case,” She hurried on, “There is somewhere I want to take you this time, but it is a surprise.  All I can tell you, if you accept, is that I’d really like to see you in that dress from your cousin’s party again, if you can manage.”

"I can't tell you how much I would love that." Jemma replied happily. She had noticed Daisy's little slipup, and it made her smile. It probably took a lot to make the CEO flustered, and Jemma was thrilled that she wanted to take her out again. Wherever Daisy wanted to take her sounded expensive, but Jemma guessed it wasn't really an issue for Daisy like it wouldn't have been an issue for Bobbi.

"I'm off work tomorrow night and Sunday night, do either of those work for you?" Jemma asked. She was already anticipating it, and also hoping that Daisy was free the next night so she wouldn't have to wait until Sunday.

“As it happens I have an engagement on Sunday,” Daisy sighed to herself, covering up the other end of the phone so that Jemma wouldn’t have heard it as she walked back to her desk.  A grin was plastered on her face from ear to ear though, “ _but_ I am free tomorrow night.  I’ll pick you up at the mansion?” She questioned, sitting back down into her chair and swiveling it around to face her paperwork, “How does eight sound?”

Jemma's heart had sunk for a quick moment, but when Daisy told her she could pick her up the next night it quickly began to soar again. A small laugh almost made it out of her mouth at Daisy's little tease.   
            "Eight is perfect." She assured her, putting the phone on speaker for a moment so could put the date and time in her calendar, as well as set an alarm for 7:30 in the event that she forget, though that was very highly unlikely.  
            "I look forward to seeing you. I do have one request, though. If I wear a dress, you can't pick me up on your motorcycle, as fun as it would usually be." Jemma chuckled. Even though she liked wrapping her arms around her date, it would be a little ridiculous trying to ride a motorcycle in the getup she'd worn to the merger party.

“Consider it taken care of,” Daisy chuckled again at Jemma’s request.  She certainly hadn’t planned to pick her up on the motorcycle, but she supposed that was the only thing she had been using as of late and there was no way for Jemma to know that she owned anything else.

“My moment of reprieve is gone I’m afraid.  I need to get to a meeting, but I will see you at eight tomorrow night.”

"I'm looking forward to it." And with that, Jemma hung up the phone and quickly slid it back into her pocket. Now completely satisfied with what was going on in her personal life, she walked back into the lab ready to deal with her work life. The rest of the day and the rest of tomorrow would probably run very slow, at least until eight.

 

_________

 

 

Not all of it was going to run as slowly as Jemma thought, because even though her Friday and Saturday morning dragged on, Bobbi had her up and into gear in the early hours of the afternoon, just as the light was dimming in the city with a lead on some of Joker and Harley Quinn’s men.  They needed to be in Joker’s territory.  It would be easier to catch his masked clowns than to try and hunt them down anywhere else.

“We’ll start in the Farrow and make our sweep west to Granton.  Hope you didn’t have any plans, Robin.  It’s going to be a long night of hunting if we don’t find any of these guys,” Bobbi parked the batmobile in the darkened alley and the butterfly door opened and Batwoman sprang out, checking her equipment and waiting for her cousin.

“We need to know why they’re waiting.  We need to know what Joker is planning and why he hasn’t retaliated.  In fact, no one has.  Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Ivy…they’re all quiet and we need to find out why, before their storm hits.”

"I know." Jemma almost sighed as she stepped out of the vehicle and pulled her hood up over her head. She knew she had a duty to the city now to protect it and she knew that what they were doing tonight was important, but she was supposed to be on a date in a few hours and she didn't want to miss it. She would hate to have to call Daisy and cancel on her, and she would hate it even more if she didn't even have the time to call her.   
            "I hope we find these guys fast." Jemma told her cousin. "Seer, do you have anything yet?" Jemma asked Fitz through the coms.  
            "There's been some criminal activity at a small casino not too far from your location. Fights, drugs, petty crimes like that. There's no guarantee you'll find any of the joker's guys there, but it's a good place to start if they're just out and about tonight and not doing anything major." He explained. Jemma held her phone out to Bobbi to show her the location Fitz was talking about.

“Close as any,” Bobbi nodded and pressed a button on her belt and the stealth tech in the batmobile activated, cloaking itself till they appeared alone in the alley.  “Let’s head out.  Keep an eye out.  Send some of those heli’s around if you have to Seer.  We can’t afford to go home empty handed this time,” Bobbi took her hand away from her earpiece and looked up towards the fire escape.

“Let’s head up,” she unclipped the grappling hook from her belt and took careful aim at the top and fired.  Once secured, she hooked it to her utility belt and the device pulled her up to the top of the fire escape in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t doddle, Robin, let’s go!” Batwoman motioned for her cousin to quickly follow as she jumped up the rest of the way onto the roof.  She had a rooftop route planned for their short trip to the casino.  They could get a good view from up top and get onto the roof and use sonic imaging to get a good look if there were any clowns on the premises.  

"Don't worry about me, I'm right on your tail, just like always." Jemma practically grumbled, using the same tactic as her cousin to make it to the roof. She couldn't help but be bitter. Being here was slowly diminishing the time she had left to get ready for her date and she couldn't help but wonder if Bobbi had gotten wind of it and timed this mission accordingly.

Bobbi took note that her cousin seemed a little snippier than usual, but she wasn’t sure why.  She didn’t have time to ask about it now though because darting from rooftop to rooftop and using the grapple to swing across large ally gaps and her cape to glide down was pretty thought consuming.

It didn’t take the duo long to reach a high rooftop over the casino.  Bobbi could hear all the noise, even from so high up.  “Seer, we have eyes on the casino.  Give us some sonic imaging.  And check the tracer on those guns, it should be done by now, right?”

" _Sonic imaging will activate in a second_." Fitz told them, and Jemma pulled her goggles down over her face over her mask so that she would be able to see. As promised, the imagine suddenly appeared, and they could both see inside the casino from the rooftop.  
            " _The trace on the guns is finished. They were manufactured by a weapons factory owned by LexCorp._ " He said. Jemma could hear the strain in his voice, obviously because Jemma had an attachment.  
            "It's simple, the Joker must have stolen them." Jemma grit her teeth. She was already having a hard enough time with Bobbi, she didn't want her to think Daisy was a criminal mastermind as well as a player. She was neither of those things.

“Or they were delivered, either way that doesn’t matter right now,” Bobbi cut in and shook her head.  She knew, as a business woman and the CEO of Morse Enterprises, that LexCorp had had some shady dealings in the past.  It was no secret, especially with an ex CEO like Lex Luthor.  Her background check on Daisy Johnson though, had washed up clean.  Cleaner, probably, than most of the people who had previously worked at LexCorp.

Daisy had fired many of them upon taking the position, that much she had made clear to Bobbi.  It was one reason she was willing to go through with the partnership.  Daisy had laid it all out on the table for her, and as a business partner, Bobbi trusted her.  What she didn’t trust her with was her cousin.

“There, past the slot machines.  Someone just traded in the coins and is going out the side.  An easy target for thugs if ever I saw one.  Robin, you’re on point.  Watch for visitors,” Batwoman motioned for her sidekick to make her way towards the alley the tipsy and now slightly richer man was walking into from the back of the casino.  Bobbi had her eye out for clowns.

"I'm on it." Jemma agreed, glad to be doing something, but still a little peeved by Bobbi's comment about LexCorp possibly delivering the weapons to the Joker's goons. She hooked her grappling hook on a heavy pipe before both she and Bobbi cascaded down the side of the building into an alley across the street from the one their possible soon-to-be victim was walking.  
            Jemma crouched down behind a dumpster and kept a good eye on the man across the street. Bobbi was right, it didn't take long at all for the thermal vision Jemma turned on to pick up another heat signature in the alley, slinking along back in the darkness, probably waiting to strike.  
            "Looks like we've got our guy." Jemma whispered behind her. When there was a break in the sparse traffic, she slipped out from the alley and quickly made it to the other side of the street. It was amazing how much civilians missed simply because they weren't paying attention.   
            “Right on time,” Bobbi switched to thermal just after Jemma did and looked at the two from above, quietly perched on a balcony of a nearby hotel.  She saw Robin’s position as well and made a quick decision. She had hoped there would be more than one goon.  One clown could be iffy on details, but more clowns meant a better and clearer picture of what the Joker was planning, potentially anyway.

“Alright Robin, if you want more action here’s your shot.  Stop the robbery and tag him.  Send him scampering back to his clown friends.  We need more than one, in case he’s too low to know anything of value.  The rats always have a hole and we need in.”

"I'm on it." Jemma confirmed. She reached into one of the many compartments on her belt and pulled out a small device, no bigger than her own thumbnail. All she had to do was discretely press it against his skin and trigger it, and a tiny tracker would be instantly embedded.   
Jemma stayed around the corner from the alley, waiting for just the right moment to strike. She didn't want to attack too early, because the clown could slip away. She had to wait until he was involved in the crime he was committing.   
            That didn't take long, because soon Jemma saw the clown come out of the shadows. She pulled her goggles down and leapt into the alley just as the goon was about to knock the butt of a small gun against the back of the unsuspecting gambler's head.  
            Jemma was fast, and she was on her target in a moment, ready to engage in hand to hand combat. A shot rang out when the criminal saw and recognized her, but the bullet only ricocheted off the brick wall.  
            "I suggest you run." Jemma directed the gambler, and she didn't have to say it twice. He took off running just as the clown shot again, and this time Jemma had to roll off to the side. She sprung up again, swiftly kicking the weapon out of his hand with a round kick and kicking it away with her other foot once she landed.  
            There was fear in her enemy's eyes, so Jemma knew he was low ranking, if his poor fighting skills and reckless shooting hadn't been enough to tell her already. He lunged for her, knowing that his boss would be more than disappointed if he ran away from a mere sidekick.   
            Jemma was ready, and she efficiently blocked the punch. With the hand not holding the tagging device, she threw a well aimed punch into his gut and grabbed his arm to throw him into the wall beside them. There was a small click and Jemma knew she'd finished her job.  
            She also knew that even though this was a low ranking newbie, he could also be smart enough to be suspicious if Jemma just stopped and let him run away. So she let him get a good hit in. He'd opted for a kick, and Jemma clenched her jaw when the blow hit her knee cap. She over-exaggerated it, letting herself fall to the ground as the clown quickly scrambled for his gun.   
            Jemma bounced back up and managed to make it around the corner before he shot at her. Apparently he had lost his nerve and wasn't up to chasing her, since there was no further attack.   
            "The clown is tagged."

“I saw.  Seer, bring up GPS,” Bobbi instructed and watched through thermal still as the clown raced away from the scene.  She dropped down into the alley then, landing hard with a loud thud but no worse for wear.  She was far too used to it by now.

“Good work,” She pat her cousin on the shoulder and looked down the alley where the clown had escaped, “I’d say you earned a drink when we get home.” Bobbi chuckled.

“ _Bringing it up now_ ,” Fitz responded through the comms and Bobbi quickly reached around to the back side of her belt when she heard a beep and she pulled up the tracking device and took a glance at the screen after changing her vision back to normal through her mask.

“Good job, Robin.  Let’s go find the circus.”

 

__________

 

 

With Fitz's guidance and the beacon growing stronger, it led the duo towards Liberty River at the edge of the Farrow.

“ _The beacon is coming from the arcade._ ”

“Of course it is.  Amusement Mile.  The Joker seems to have a sick sense of irony,” Bobbi mumbled as she came to a stop in front of the abandoned buildings doors.  There weren’t any guards out.  They were all scattered inside, upstairs and down.  The main floor was cleared.  It was supposed to look abandoned after all.  Any other time Bobbi knew it to be crawling with clowns.

“The ones we want will be in the basement.  Think you can secure upstairs, Robin?  We don’t want any visitors once the interrogation starts,” Bobbi motioned for her to follow her inside and Fitz was kind enough to turn sonic imaging back on for them.  Bobbi spied the door to the stairwell and opened it quick, popping in a gas grenade that put out the three guards on the other side of the door.  Her mask automatically filtered it out, but she motioned for Jemma to prepare and be cautious.

“I’ll see you downstairs.”

"I'll be down in a minute." Jemma joked before arming herself and walking up the steps. She chose her staff, quickly and silently connecting her two battle staves. Bobbi was right about her needing to make sure she was efficient with all weapons, but her stave/staff/taser combination weapon was one of she and Fitz's best creations and now like her own signature.   
            Jemma brought her goggles back up and scanned the second floor with her thermal vision. There was a decent number of them, but they were conveniently all in one room. There was only one way to attack a place like this, and it was by force. After setting the coms in her ears to noise-blocking, she burst through the door and detached her new device from her belt. It only took a simple push of a button to cause it to light up and emit a pitch so high that everyone was incapacitated. Glass windows shattered all around them, and Jemma noted that she should probably get Fitz to tone it down just a bit.   
            While the clowns were disoriented, Jemma went about the room with her staff. It gave her just the right amount of range to knock heads around the room, and soon there wasn't a single body left conscious. She smiled to herself and stood in the middle of the room for a moment, just admiring her work, before separating her staff and hurrying back down the stairs to meet up with her cousin, one stave in each hand.

Jemma was met with a trail of clown bodies at the entrance to the basement level, followed by two more with baterangs in their chest in the hallway.  They, like most of Jemma’s victims, were knocked out by a shock.  Bobbi had Fitz craft them special.  The small, metal throwing stars emitted a pulse that left enemies unconscious for a time.  Bobbi used them frequently and with extreme prejudice.

The loud shot of a rifle resounded around the room, followed by a cry as one rather lanky looking masked clown was thrown from the storage room and sent crashing into the opposite wall, knocked out like the rest of his ‘friends’, the rifle falling just short of the door.  Another shot hit the wall as Bobbi’s hand redirected the aim of another.  A swift punch to the jaw had him down on the ground, where she kicked the handgun from his grasp.  His Jack card face mask had a crack in it from the impact before she used both arms to grab his collar and hoist him up against the wall.

“Joker hasn’t retaliated yet!  What’s he waiting for?!” Bobbi barked at him, accompanying it with a good thrust against the wall.

“I-I don’t know nothin’!!” The goon shouted and there was a loud thud when she took his arm and twisted, tripping him up over himself and landing him down against the floor where her boot met his neck.

“You’re going to tell me, or I’m going to string you up like a holiday decoration from the nearest tower and wait to let the wind blow you down.   _Tell me_ ,” She shouted again and pressed her foot down just a little harder.

He was scrambling, but he was too afraid to make any real move and Bobbi knew it.  The sonic imaging from so close gave her a good look at his heartrate, which was skyrocketing.

“A-alright!  Alright!  The Bo-Boss just told us to hang tight for a while you know?? L-Lay low or somethin’.  Listen crazy bat—“

“Manners matter,” Bobbi urged, leaning over and jerked him up, putting the goon back against the wall, “ _Why_ does he want you quiet?!  Tell me now or I’ll have Robin practice techniques on you like a practice doll.”

“J-Joker just said not to do anything, man!  I-I don’t know what else to say!!  He s-said h-he’s waiting on bigger guns!!” The man’s voice was rough and muffled and he trembled like a mouse.

“Excellent, that’ll do,” Bobbi dropped him down and when the thug doubled over to catch his breath, she brought her elbow down on the back of his head, sending him down to the floor for a second time, only this time he was most certainly unconscious.

“Did you get all of that recorded, Seer?”

“ _Every last word.  It’s not like Joker to wait, even on bigger guns_.”

“I know.  The guns he had were already top military grade…and Harley had a bazooka.  I’m not sure how much bigger he’s waiting on…” Bobbi sighed and whipped her gloves, turning around to meet her cousin, “This whole thing reeks.  No one is making any moves…we’ll need to ask more than just the Joker’s clowns to get a bigger picture of things…”

"Well, it looks like we'll have to find out another way, another night." Jemma laughed nervously, checking the time on one of the many devices they had with them.   
            "I'm going to be late, can we please get back?" She practically begged when she saw the time. There was hardly half an hour left until eight and Jemma did not want to leave Daisy to sit out front and wait for her.

“Excuse me?  Late for what?  You didn’t tell me you had plans,” Bobbi cut her short as they stood there in the basement of the abandoned arcade, littered minions all around them.  “We’ve got more work to do, you can’t bail now.  There’s more questioning to be done, I need you.”

"I have a date. When we left earlier I didn't know this op would take so long. I'm already obligated to meet Daisy and I can't bail on her either." Jemma explained, almost exasperated. She didn't even know what Bobbi was talking about with more questioning, there was no one left conscious.

"You seem to be able to handle things just fine on your own." Jemma practically scoffed. "I'm just the sidekick, you don't need me right now. Just drag one of these guys home if you need to. I have to go." Jemma knew she sounded bitter about it, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what more her cousin expected. She already worked as one of Morse Enterprise's most valuable scientists, as well as her masked sidekick. She couldn't work for her twenty four-seven, she needed a life of her own as well. A personal life.

"Robin!  Of course I need you," Bobbi shook her head, hands on her hips as she looked around the room, frustrated. "You're going to have to ditch.  Gotham is more important than a booty call, besides, we aren't just questioning Joker's goons.  Everyone's quiet.  We need to see about Mr. freeze, Ivy, _The Penguin_ , or do you just want all of them to walk around the city with the upper hand?" Maybe she was being mean, too pushy, but she needed to make her cousin understand.  When she accepted her role, Bobbi had thought she had made it clear, her obligations to their home, their city, came first, above everything.  Bobbi had made her sacrifices and Jemma needed to learn to make hers.  They couldn't have everything.

Jemma clenched her jaw, knowing full well that Bobbi was trying to manipulate her. She hated that Bobbi was so judgmental about whatever relationship was happening between her and Daisy, and she hated that her cousin tried to use the name of the villain that killed her father to get her to cooperate.

"Isn't the whole reason you don't like me with Daisy because you think she'll hurt me? But you want me to stand her up? That's a you move. I'm not you, no matter how much you try to force it." Jemma spat. She could hear Fitz awkwardly sitting in silence on the other end of the line.

"Seer, dispatch the batwing. I need to get back to the cave asap."

There was another long moment of silence before Fitz confirmed the batwing would be arriving shortly.  Bobbi was quiet even lo get before she ignored Jemma altogether and spoke to the scientist on the other end of the comms, "Dispatch the helis too.  I'm going to need another set of eyes."

Fitz confirmed this as well, after a pause and Bobbi set her mic to mute.  "Go on then.  Like you said, you're just the side kick and I don't need you.  Have fun on your date.  Don't call me out of the field when you realize she's playing you," she grabbed her cape and pulled it out from under the goon that had fallen on it and pushed her way past her cousin and went up the stairs.  She had already disappeared into the dark was by the time the batwing touched down.  Bobbi knew she was being harsh and as much as she tried, there seemed to be some things she just couldn't protect Jemma from.  Her personal life seemed to be one of them.

 

________

 

Jemma managed to make it back to the mansion with a little less than ten minutes to spare, and although Bobbi's hurtful words still rattled around in her brain, she tried to ignore them. They'd both been snappy and they would get over it soon, Jemma was sure. For now she wanted to go on her date with Daisy and forget about her life as a masked vigilante for a few hours. She at least deserved that, no matter what Bobbi thought. She could understand why Bobbi was so adamant about her duty as Batwoman. Gotham was her home and she had a lot riding on the fact that it was safe, but it just wasn't like that for Jemma. She didn't have a whole company on the line, and she moved to Gotham. She wasn't as attached. Her true home was back in England.

Jemma tried to let it go as she peeled off her costume and threw it into her closet to hide until she could return home. She scrambled into her dress, the one that Daisy liked at the merger party, and managed to put on a somewhat decent layer of makeup by the time her phone said it was eight.

As if on cue, Jemma's phone would just start to vibrate .  Daisy waited patiently on the other end.  She prided herself on her punctuality and although she didn't see her date at the top of the mansion stairs immediately, she did not feel disheartened.  It was, after all, only a few moments into eight o'clock.  One could hardly expect her to ready so quickly.

She was excited, that much Daisy knew.  It had been a long while since she had felt this excited about anything...or at least anything even remotely involving her personal life, or what little of one she had.  This was potentially a big risk, dating the cousin of the CEO of the company she was about to partner with.  If anything went even remotely sour it could ruin everything, and that would be devastating for business.  This wasn't about business though.  This was just for her.

_I'm out front._

The lamp post lights bounced off the sleek surface of the black and red Lamborghini and the headlights were glaringly bright.  She'd paid quite a pretty penny for this, but she had done so for the bike as well.  The roar of the engine quieted and the young CEO stepped out of the driver's side, the door floating up till she reached above her head to shut it.  She may as well make a show of things.  Daisy was quite the sight, waiting there leaned up against the car like she had with her bike on their second date.  She adjusted the black bowtie around her neck for the hundredth time since leaving her flat and smoothed down the jacket one more time before she finally relaxed and took a breath.

When Jemma received the text, she practically panicked. It was a good thing she was almost ready, she only had to slip on her heels and walk down to the foyer. The problem was that this was actually a bit of a distance, so she hurried to the front door. It was a good thing she hadn't been a minute later arriving home, or she wouldn't be ready.

"Daisy." Jemma grinned as soon as she opened the door and saw her down on the drive. Her eyes quickly scanned over her date's body, and she found she liked how Daisy was dressed, even though it was quite different. She couldn't help but discretely fix her hair one last time as she walked down the steps to meet her. She was slightly shaky because of her very sore knee, but she hoped Daisy would just assume it was because she was a klutz in heels.

A somewhat shakey hand reached up and removed the fedora from her head when Daisy's eyes laid on Jemma from the top of the stairs.  They were quick to still though.  It wouldn't do to have her date see her nervous, at least not in Daisy's eyes.  She had an image to uphold.  It was hard though, with her eyes fixated on such a vision.

She gave a slight bow, nodding her head as her date descended the stairs before she moves off of her car to meet Jemma. Daisy extended her hand to take Jemma's, the hand with the hat in it moving behind her back as she bent over slightly and brought Jemma's hand up to kiss it.  Her lips were soft, like a ghost of something over the scientist's skin, before Daisy lowered it with a grin on her face, "Jemma.  Shall we go?  I trust you will find this mode of transportation more suitable than my motorcycle."

Jemma blushed at Daisy's courtesy, giggling and nodding at her joke. She thought of Bobbi one last time, almost wishing she could see this so she wasn't so convinced this was a "booty call", and that Daisy was actually a good person. After that she banished all thoughts of her cousin from her mind, not allowing them to come back for a while.

"I've been wondering where it is you plan on taking me since you called." Jemma admitted, catching her bottom lip between her teeth before quickly letting it go, not wanting to ruin her lipstick so early on the date. She was much more self conscious than usual. She felt the need to impress Daisy, and she could tell by her clothes and vehicles that she seemed to have high standards. She was proud Daisy somehow chose her to ask out despite her being so awkward.

"So you have been anticipating just as much as I," Daisy commented with that sly smirk as she escorted Jemma down to the car.  She let go of her hand to reach into her pocket and pull out the keys.  With the press of a button the butterfly doors were opening.

"After you," she helped Jemma in and then shut the door, shuffling quickly back around the front while putting her hat back on and got in.  She pressed another button by the steering wheel and her door slowly folded back down till it clicked into place.

She could tell by Jemma's demeanor she was excited and curious, but she also picked up her Hi ts of nervousness and it made Daisy a little calmer knowing that she wasn't the only one.  "I will say that it is not a small crack in the wall sort of place, like you have shown me.  I made a few calls around Gotham to try and find the best place to take a very special date and I must say, I'm quite satisfied with the recommendation.  I hope that you will like it as well, despite it being far from our current normal," Daisy explained, though, still she did not give up the exact destination. 

The car came to life and Daisy proved she could drive a car just as quickly and effectively as she could a motorcycle.  Having one of such expense helped too, to make her skill look even more so.  The lights of downtown were passing through the tinted windows before Jemma would even realize and even sooner, Daisy was slowing down to the curb and getting out, passing her keys to the valet.

"Not a scratch on her," she said firmly, a tight hold on the man's hands as he grabbed her keys.  He gave a curt nod and moved to the driver's side as Daisy held out her hand for Jemma to take it to escort her inside the building.

"I'm afraid our destination is at the top," Daisy looked up at the Gotham City State building, motioning to a large sign flashing down the side in elegant letters that read 'The Eyrie'.  "I hope, Coffee Girl, that you are not afraid of heights."

"How on earth did you get reservations here on such short notice?" Jemma gawked up at the top of the building. It was probably the most expensive and to be desired restaurant in the whole city. It took quite a bit of money and status to even get on the waiting list for the future, much less get in on any chosen day.

Jemma couldn't help but laugh at two things. One, that Daisy called her car a she, which she would definitely be teasing her for later, and two, the irony of her question. Jemma slung herself around on rooftops night after night. And had flown a small plane less than half an hour before. She definitely wasn't afraid of heights, but Daisy wouldn't have known that.

"Heights are definitely not one of my fears. This place is fantastic, really Daisy, I'm flattered." Jemma looked into her eyes, trying to find some reason why Daisy could possibly like her enough to find a way to bring her here. Jemma didn't think she was anything special, but maybe Daisy saw something in her. The one thing Jemma did know was that Daisy was amazing.

"Let us just say that it pays to be a wealthy CEO in Gotham and comes with many benefits, quite literally.  Bribery costs a small fortune in some places here, but I am confident it was will be worth it," Daisy smiled and walked her inside, taking her hat off again as they entered the building.

They were escorted into a special elevator that took them all the way up and were then met by another footman at the top, who led them the short distance down the hall, past a short line of other wealthy looking individuals, and into the restaurant.

"You are?"

"Johnson, reservation at eight thirty for two," Daisy answered nonchalantly as she took in the view of the room.  Chandeliers, glass, diamonds, marble, red felt, gold, candles, the works.  This place was certainly for the wealthy, and Daisy knew she belonged and held her chin ever higher when she caught people glancing in their direction.

"Yes, here you are.  Your table is ready, David will seat you," the hostess gestured to the waiter next to her who led them back towards the windows to a small circular table with a view.  

Daisy moved Jemma's chair out for her and waited for her to sit before she moved and sat herself.  The waiter laid a thick engraved board at the edge of the table with the wine list but as he left, another waiter came out and laid a bottle on the table.

"The Le Pin you requested, Ms. Johnson," he took their two glasses and uncorked the bottle and poured a glass of red for each of them before and left to return with menus.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty of a little preplanning," Daisy smiled lightly and took a sip.  She eyed the bottle, the very expensive bottle, and was glad for her research the previous day.  Some two thousand well spent, she'd say.

Jemma was dumbstruck. Never in her life had someone acted this way with her. Daisy was so incredibly polite and traditional and a list of other things. It suddenly dawned on Jemma that her date was trying very hard to impress her as well. The choice in location and what Jemma knew to be an incredibly expensive beverage proved that. The alternative was that she was so filthy rich it didn't matter what she spent, but Jemma liked to think that she was at least partially correct in her first presumption.

"This is by far the best wine I've ever tasted." Jemma commented after taking a sip. "It's only our third date and I'm going to be spoiled." Jemma chuckled, not realizing her slip until it was too late. She knew herself that she wanted to pursue and explore whatever was between them, but she didn't know what Daisy thought about defining their relationship.

"Oh thank goodness," Daisy chuckled and let out a soft sigh of relief, "I was honestly afraid I may have chosen poorly and that it would taste terrible.  I'm glad you like it.  I..."  She trailed off, mouth closing in a thin line as Daisy appeared to  be trying to decide what to say.  She chastised herself in her mind for not having been more prepared, yet again, but with Jemma it seemed to be something she just couldn't help.  She found the girl...disarming, and to that end, very refreshing.

"I intend to spoil you...if you continue to let me, that is.  What I am saying, Jemma, what I am asking..." She sighed again and Jemma might see her jaw clenched in mild frustration that her own words wouldn't come out properly.  She wasn't accustomed to this.  She was inexperienced in this area and Daisy knew it too well.  She only hoped she had made a proper impression, that her intentions were clear.

"I would like to declare my intentions with you, Jemma Simmons.  I would love it, very much, if you were to allow me to date you, officially," somehow it still didn't sound right, but Daisy's face was hopeful, one fist clenched under the table in anticipation while the other was wrapped firmly around her wine glasses for lack of something else to hold.

It had been almost concerning to Jemma to hear Daisy speak in such an informal way. Even though her words were technical, her tone and body language gave away just how nervous she was. Jemma was as well.  
It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Jemma was positive her blush reached her ears. It was such a blunt proposition, but she definitely couldn't say she wasn't immediately inclined to say yes. The fact that Daisy had stuttered and stumbled through her sentences told Jemma way more than her words ever could, so gently, she reached for her hand under the table and held it lightly, running her thumb over Daisy's knuckles with the intent of helping her relax.

"I would love that." Jemma said simply, softly, and calmly, though on the inside she was bursting with happiness.

Daisy couldn't contain the loud exhale she released at the words and the look of relief on her face was immediate.  She hadn't even noticed she was so tense until she felt her body relax, and the hand under the table moved to grasp Jemma's a little more firmly as a smile crept its way up Daisy's lips.  

"I'm very glad to hear that.  I was nervous, honestly.  I've never done this sort of thing before.  I did not know if I was going about it properly and..." She shook her head, mouth closing and a faint blush dotted over her nose.

"Now I'm the one rambling..."  Daisy shut her eyes for the briefest of moments, to catch a reprieve, before she opened them again and composed herself.  Her free hand released the wine glass and reached into her jacket pocket and drew out a rectangular box and she placed it on the table before Jemma.

"I had this made, for you, just after our second date.  I know that we have only known each other for a short time and that I spend lavishly, but it is only because I have had no reason to until now.  I hope that you accept this gift and that you like it."  She let go of Jemma's hands so that she  would open the box.

Inside, resting lightly in silk casing, was a gold chain with a small bird pendent hanging in the center.  It was the bird from the logo of the coffee shop where they first met and had their first date.  Daisy was the sentimental sort, she was discovering, and she hoped that maybe Jemma was as well.

Jemma let out a small gasp when she saw the piece of jewelry, and a smile crept its way onto her face until she was grinning. It was such a thoughtful gift and Jemma was so happy that Daisy not only wanted to simply spend money on her, but she actually put thought into ways to please her.

"This is beautiful and thoughtful, Daisy. Thank you." It made her ridiculously happy and she held the necklace out toward Daisy while angling herself so that her back was nearly facing her.

"Will you put it on for me?" Jemma asked shyly, gathering up her hair, which she hadn't had time to do up properly.

"Yes, of course," Daisy nodded and took the necklace gently, rising from her seat a s she did so that she could move over to Jemma.  She spied the waiter coming back and caught his eye with such a fixated look that he turned abruptly around and continued on in the opposite direction.  

Daisy steadied her hands and reached around Jemma's neck carefully, allowing only the briefest of moments for the skin of her hands to graze along Jemma's neck.  She brought it back around, and with a small, very satisfied sigh, fasten it close. "There," she spoke softly and moved back to her seat, staring openly at her work and her date with a grin on her face.  It may not have rivaled Jemma's, but Daisy was more conservative with certain emotions than she was with others, but there was no mistaking that she was elated.

"You look beautiful, Coffee Girl."  
Seeing that the moment was over, and no longer receiving the stink eye, the waiter came back with menus and laid them out, about to tell them their specials before Daisy gave a slight wave of her hand and he toddled off back to other guests.

"They may not have milkshakes or sandwiches, and it may not be as good as your nook restaurants, but please, get whatever you want.  Dessert first even if you like.  I want you to enjoy yourself, and this..." Daisy took a breath before she let it out, "and us."

"Trust me, even if the food was terrible I would still enjoy this." Jemma promised. Absentmindedly, her fingers already reached up and toyed with the necklace around her neck. She wouldn't be taking it off any time soon, she was sure.

The rest of the dinner almost felt like they were back at the coffee shop or the diner. It didn't matter how fancy of a place they were, Jemma was still relaxed and enjoying the conversation she was holding with her date- who was now her girlfriend. It felt right to call Daisy that in her head, Jemma found, and she was very happy with how the night turned out.

They stayed there for quite a while, talking about practically everything. Themselves, each other, the merger, any topic was fine. They never ran out of things to say, which for Jemma was quite a relief since she knew she wasn't the best at small talk.

Eventually it was time for them to go, since they'd long since finished their meal and were just spending time with each other. It was something Jemma knew they could do back at her house, and honestly she was also wanting to spend a little time with her away from all the curious eyes of everyone around them. It wasn't like nobody knew who Jemma and Daisy were while they were there, practically everyone who was important in Gotham knew who they were and were probably wondering why it was Jemma with Daisy instead of Bobbi and why they didn't look like they were doing anything business related.

"Thank you, Daisy. I had a great time tonight." Jemma smiled as Daisy walked her back up the steps towards the front door when they arrived back at the mansion. Jemma had insisted that they walk hand in hand, and with no objections, she was not apt to let go until she had to.

“Then I am very glad that my efforts to please you paid off,” Daisy smiled and stopped them just in front of the door.  She was hesitant to ask to go inside.  It wasn’t her house after all and she thought it would be best with an invitation, if Jemma wanted any of tonight to last a little longer.  Daisy found that she wouldn’t mind.  She had a lot of work to get to tomorrow and preparations to make but she did not think that a bit of a late night would hinder her much, if at all.

“Thank _you_ for having dinner with me in the first place.  I’ve had a wonderful time as well,” her jaw clenched slightly at the end of her sentence as Daisy thought about what she wanted to do next.  She knew what she wanted to do and if the way things had progressed had any indication, she was fairly certain that it was what Jemma wanted as well.  Still, thinking and doing were two different things and she knew very well that romance was not her strong suit.

Still, she released Jemma’s hand after giving it a light squeeze and lifted it up to take her hat off.  Daisy put it behind her back, holding it there so that Jemma wouldn’t see it momentarily shake before her spare hand reached up to cup at her date’s cheek softly.  If Daisy sighed, she hadn’t heard it because her ears were pounding with the rush of blood as she leaned down and pulled Jemma just a little closer before she let their lips meet.  The kiss was light, partially because Daisy did not want to press too quickly and partly because she was unsure and nervous.  She’d kissed before, but not like this, never like this.  Not a kiss with the hint of feelings behind it.  This was something new.

Somehow, Jemma was both surprised and unsurprised all at once. Because of the events of that evening, she knew this was coming and had very much been anticipating it, but it was still a surprise just how right it felt. It was like, for the first time, Daisy was one hundred percent vulnerable, Jemma could feel exactly what she was feeling.

It took hardly a second for Jemma to react. She wanted Daisy to know that she reciprocated these feelings and that she was completely okay with what they were doing, so she kissed her back with an equal amount of force and let her hand rest on the side of Daisy's neck. She could feel her hot skin and quick pulse there, so she reassured her by kissing her even more soundly.

This part Daisy knew how to do a little too well and before it could evolve into what she was accustomed to, she kissed Jemma back only once more, with a little more pressure than she had previously and broke away.  Clearing her throat, she took a careful step back, as far as Jemma’s hands on her neck would allow, and removed her hands from the other girl and put her hat back on.

“I’d say we are completely even now, from you having spilled coffee all over me,” She chuckled lightly and smiled, but she had mostly returned to her stiff and conservative self.  Being so exposed wasn’t something she was used too and Daisy wasn’t sure that she would ever be accustomed to it.

Jemma saw the moment fading fast, but it was only slightly disheartening. She didn't know what had happened to make Daisy so closed off, but if tonight had been any proof, Jemma was sure she could get her to open up again.

She removed her hands, letting Daisy stand on her own since she seemed unsure of herself. Daisy was much different than what her first impression told Jemma. She seemed so confident and sure of herself, but now Jemma knew that she was just as nervous and insecure as she was, if not a little more.

"Would you like to come inside?" Jemma blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn't want Daisy to leave just yet, and any extension of their night would be welcome. She also knew that Bobbi was still out as Batwoman doing god knows what, so they would be alone. "Of course, if you're not too busy." She added, just in case.

“I’m not altogether sure that I should,” Daisy started, eyes darting to look towards the door as if scanning for something, before she refocused on Jemma, “I get the feeling that your cousin is not very happy with our arrangement.”   She motioned between the two of them, her teasing grin back, “I would not want to intrude in her own home, even at the behest of her beautiful cousin.  I think it is best if I do not antagonize.”

Daisy cleared her throat, her smile fading before her eyes darted back to the door. She was in like mind as Jemma, but if her soon to be business partner was inside then Daisy thought it would be best to let things be as they were for the night.  She still vividly remembered Bobbi’s gaze after their second date and she did not want to further any reason for the woman to be angry with her.  It was bad for business.

Jemma's mood worsened at least a little bit at the mention of her cousin. She didn't like that Daisy had noticed, and she wished that Bobbi wasn't so close minded. Jemma thought she had a right to bring her girlfriend into her home, whether Bobbi liked her or not. Sure, it was technically Bobbi's house, but ever since Jemma moved here her cousin had made it perfectly clear that it was her home as well.

"Bobbi isn't home right now, we'll be alone, if that's all that's stopping you." Jemma informed her. She wanted Daisy to feel welcome here, and she was also hoping that it was just Bobbi that prevented her from wanting to come inside. Although if they traded places, Jemma was certain she would have been weary of Bobbi as well. She could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

The stiffness in her shoulders loosened as they rolled back and Daisy took one more long look at the door before she smiled, turning back to Jemma finally satisfied and she nodded, “Yes.  I suppose then a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.  What your cousin doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” She held out her arm for Jemma to take so that they could go inside.  She was relieved Bobbi wasn’t there and glad for the extra time to spend with Jemma like she had hoped.

Jemma smiled and walked them both up to the front door, where she entered a decently lengthy code on the keypad by the door since she didn't bring her key. Everything about the mansion was high security and high-tech, thanks to Fitz, but Jemma didn't mind. It made a lot of things more convenient.

Once they were inside, Jemma brought her date through the mansion for a bit of a distance before they finally reached the library.

"This has always been my favorite room." Jemma commented as she walked Daisy even further inside and to one of the more comfortable places to sit. It was a couch, a very old couch, but it was worn in and probably the most homey place in the whole manor. "For years I spent hours here with just the books." Jemma smiled at the memory as they both sat down.

“It’s lovely,” Daisy commented as she looked around, taking in the great sight of the library.  The Morse family had a great deal many books, from the floor all the way to the ceiling on some shelves while others were covered in trinkets and decoration.  It was impressive.

“I was never one for books.  My father prided himself in my extracurricular skills, not book smarts.  I suppose I am making up for that now as a CEO though.  I read more paperwork now than I ever did as a child,” She chuckled and made herself comfortable in the couch.  Once her eyes had finished roaming over the room, they returned to her present company and she smiled wider, “What was your favorite book?  I want to know more.  I want to know everything.”

"There are way too many to pick a single favorite..." Jemma looked around her as her sentence trailed off. She'd read most of the books in sight, and there was no way for her to determine which one she'd enjoyed the most.

"I suppose I tend to be drawn in by mysteries." She settled for this answer. Her eyes looked around the room once more before her gaze fell back onto Daisy. "Maybe that's why I'm so intrigued by you." She couldn't help but lean in a little closer and let her fingers barely touch Daisy's hand on the cushion, testing. It really wasn't completely a lie, Jemma did love mystery books, but she figured the more she played the field the better she'd be able to understand Daisy.

“I’m hardly a mystery,” Daisy spoke up, followed by something of an uneasy chuckle, which resulted in another jaw clench.  She was normally better at masking how she felt than this.  It’s what made her so good at her work.  Her poker face was normally on point.  No one in the office could ever make her feel so bare…like an open book, as ironic as that seemed to be.  Her hand instinctively closed as her eyes darted around the room, scanning it again, trying to calm herself down.

“Young secretary proves she has a brain, a knack for leadership, and studies under a prominent CEO, joins the board, is named successor.  It may be different but not really mystery material.”

"I mean you as a person, not as an employee." Jemma clarified, though she could sense Daisy trying to pull away. "I want to know more about you." She said gently, holding onto Daisy's hand to assure her that it was okay. It wasn't hard to tell that Daisy didn't like sharing very personal things, so Jemma decided to let her go at her own pace.

"What's your favorite color?" She grinned, letting Daisy know that she didn't have to go too deep into anything.

“Of course you did,” Daisy sighed and turned her head away, cross with herself for thinking Jemma would so easily dismiss it like everyone else did, “It’s a habit, I apologize.  People can be critical…” She put a smile back on though, and this time, took Jemma’s hand into her own and held it gently, like a small life line.

“Red.  My favorite color is red, if you honestly couldn’t tell by my motorcycle and my car,” She grinned a little wider.  Simple questions.  Easy questions.  These she could do.  She could ease into it, Jemma was letting her and she could see that.  Jemma was giving her space to breathe and Daisy appreciated it.  She did like Jemma, truly, and she wanted to pursue this, like she had expressed at dinner, but she was not articulate in romance and relationships like she was in business.

"I presumed." Jemma chuckled. The answer to her question had been relatively obvious, but it had broken the ice, which was essentially her goal.

"My favorite color is blue." Jemma motioned down toward her dress, with a half smile on her face. "It reminds of me of the sky." She explained, glad that Daisy seemed to be relaxing now the longer they talked.

"Hm, let's see..." Jemma trailed off and looked away for a moment, trying to come up with another question. She wanted to think of a preference question. Something she could answer herself, but wouldn't pry into her personal life.

"If you had to be an animal, what would you be?" She grinned. It was a silly question, but that was why it was perfect. "I think I would be a bird. It would be fun to fly and have all the freedom in the world." She answered herself and then looked to Daisy expectantly, wondering what she would choose.

“Appropriate then.  I see my charm choice for the necklace was even more perfect,” Daisy grinned a little wider, nodding, now content and seemingly more relaxed.  Her hand in Jemma’s held less tightly, but was now comfortable, and she shifted over some, enjoying the closeness as she tried to think of an animal perhaps that she would like to be.  Something powerful, high in the food chain since she was likewise high in the chain of command, yet something elegant…deadly even if necessary.

“Maybe I would be a big cat—a jaguar,” Daisy said quickly, still debating on her answer.  Her second choice was a snake because she liked them, but she didn’t think snakes and birds mixed very well.  “Black is my second favorite color, if you hadn’t noticed that either,” She shrugged and turned her full attention back to Jemma, “Yes, I think I could be a jaguar.  They have a freedom of their own, slinking about in the jungle, powerful…beautiful.” Her jaw clenched again, but for a different reason this time.  Daisy had brought herself closer, her breath just barely uneven, like she was anticipating something, before she held her chin a little higher, “but I don’t suppose cats and birds mix well, do they?  Perhaps we can change that.”

"Perhaps." Jemma repeated quietly. They were close again, and Jemma's eyes flicked down to Daisy's lips once before she decided that what she was about to do was appropriate. She leaned in slowly, making sure it was all right with Daisy. When there were no objections, she reached her destination, gently pressing her lips against Daisy's before scooting closer, so that their legs were touching. Jemma could suddenly feel the heat radiating off of her and she wanted nothing more than to be consumed by it.

Instinctively, Daisy turned her body more towards Jemma, having to shift her own legs so that they touched even more, before she let herself unwind again, like she had for a brief moment outside in front of the door.  Except this time it lasted longer.  She pressed into Jemma more, kissing her again with surprising fervor.  Hands found their way to Jemma’s skin as one cupped her cheek, a bit more firmly than before while Daisy’s other cradled at the nape of Jemma’s neck, fingers toying some, tugging at her hair.  This was what Daisy was used to, this, but without feelings.  It had to be different this time.  It was Jemma and Daisy wanted to do it right.  She couldn’t leap in.  Not just yet, and so, she pulled away again, trying to steady her breathing before Jemma noticed she was worked up.

“It’s getting late,” she said, more trying to convince herself than Jemma that she needed to get up and leave.  She did have work in the morning, despite it being a Sunday, but somehow her muscles still didn’t listen to her.  Her impressive hold on her little bird did not lessen. 

"I suppose it is." Jemma sighed. She wrapped her fingers around Daisy's arm, the one that still had a hand on the back of her neck. "I wouldn't want to keep you." She said, slightly disappointed, as she pulled away and stood up.   
            "I'll walk you out?" She asked, motioning towards the door. She thought things had been going well, but it seemed there was more to Daisy than she could currently understand at the moment, so she would just have to be patient.  
            "Thanks again for the lovely date and the necklace." Jemma said sincerely, grasping the bird between two fingers as they neared the front of the mansion.

“Certainly,” Daisy smiled and nodded, getting up once she had removed her hands from Jemma.  She wanted them back there, she wanted to continue, but she needed to slow down, not to press too hard too fast.  She wanted it to be right.

“I’m glad that you like it.  I was worried that maybe, it would not suit you, but I am equally glad to see that I was wrong in my doubts,” She walked, hand in hand, back through the mansion with Jemma and to the door, which they hesitantly opened before stepping back out into the night air.

“No need to see me to my car.  I am more than certain that I will be fine,” Daisy chuckled and smiled, turning to face Jemma one last time for the night.  She could tell, despite the smile on Jemma’s features that she was somehow disappointed, and Daisy wondered if it was because she wasn’t staying longer.  She was new to this, yes, but she could normally read people better than she could read Jemma.

“I hope you stay in good spirits,” Daisy started, looking down the stairs to her waiting vehicle, and then back to Jemma, “I hate to see you with a frown.  I promise you will see me again soon,” She leaned over again, one last time, and gave a gentle kiss to Jemma’s cheek, before adjusting her jacket and her hat.

“Have a good night, Taa’ir,” She smiled at the new nickname, not caring for once if Jemma didn’t understand.  She had said she liked mysteries, so Daisy supposed she could give her one.  She kissed her hand before she let it go and she made her way down her stairs and to her car just as Bobbi emerged from the foyer.

“You two have fun, then?”

Jemma waved goodbye to Daisy before turning around to meet her cousin. The smile instantly dropped off her face and she practically trudged back inside.

"If you were asking because you were genuinely curious and actually cared, I would tell you that I had a lovely time." Jemma said, shoving past her slightly to get back inside. "But since your question was meant to take a jab at me, I'm just going to walk away." She finished, throwing one last glare over her shoulder before heading toward the stairs. That wasn't the end of their conversation, though, as Bobbi's hand suddenly caught Jemma by the wrist and spun her back around.

"I _do_ care, that's why I'm advising you not to get too involved with her." Bobbi's eyebrows were furrowed, and Jemma could tell that Bobbi truly thought that was what she was doing, but it didn't stop her from being angry.

"You don't even know her! You've met her a few times for business, you don't know anything about her at all. She's a fantastic, sweet person, but you wouldn't know that." Jemma snapped right back. She was aware that their conversation was about to get a little more heated, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. All that mattered to her was how unfair Bobbi was treating both her and Daisy.

"I know her type, I know how billionaires act." Bobbi said lamely.

"Not everyone with money acts like you did. Daisy has been nothing but kind, a quality you seem to be lacking right now." This obviously cut deep if Bobbi's face gave anything away. She was clearly offended, but it also looked as though Jemma was backing her into a corner. She was getting stuck.

"God, Jemma, it's not even just about that. You left a _mission_ to go on a silly date." Bobbi groaned. She was changing the subject, which made it even more clear who was right.

"I left a mission you were perfectly capable of handling on your own. The level of difficulty was incredibly low." Jemma argued. "Besides, don't you think I deserve a break for one night? I spend the day working for your company in the lab, and you expect the same thing from me during the night! I understand that you're willing to devote your life to this. It's your company and it's your city, but I only joined this because I was devoted to you, and that was because you took me in. That doesn't mean I belong to you, though, and I'm tired of you treating me like I do!"

At this, Jemma stormed off, not bothering to let Bobbi reply. She could sit with it for the night, really think about it before she talked to Jemma again. Now all Jemma wanted to do was change into her pajamas and crawl into bed.

When she finally did end up in her bedroom, Jemma stripped off her dress and heels and slipped into a pair of flannel pajamas. She left on her new necklace, though, to remind herself of how much fun she'd had that evening, despite Bobbi almost ruining it. She and Daisy were officially dating now, and that was the thought she wanted to go to sleep with.

Before she could allow herself to drift off, however, Jemma did a little research on her phone in the dark. After a few minutes of searching, she shot Daisy a quick text before finally falling asleep.

_I figured it out. Taa'ir means bird in Arabic. Clever_.

This left Jemma all Sunday to ponder why her new girlfriend knew Arabic.  LexCorp did not currently have any holdings overseas like Morse Enterprises did, but they would surely have a translator for that sort of thing.  Maybe she took classes in college, maybe it was personal.  Daisy had left her to wonder, a little mystery of her own which she was sure either she would have to divulge or Jemma would have figured out by the time the met again.  Either way, she felt very satisfied to find Jemma had figured it out so quickly.  Not surprised, oh no, she knew Jemma was very smart.  That was part of the reason she liked her so much.

Sunday went by without incident for everyone, mostly, although for Daisy it left her knee deep in paperwork, it felt like.  Three meetings, policy papers to go over, things to sign.  She worked late into the night, like Bobbi sometimes did when she put off things at the office for too long.  When she finally fell into bed, she was resolved that her Monday would have a break in it large enough to see Jemma again.  At least with a space in the work load, her mind might be better equipped to finish it all before the collective board meeting between LexCorp members and Morse Enterprises members.

Monday on the other hand arrived with a wrath of its own.  Bobbi and Jemma, having mostly tiptoed around each other Sunday morning, had gotten back to their normal, despite the tension, by Sunday afternoon.  And now, by Monday morning, Bobbi was content to let the issue of Daisy rest, for now. 

The cook had made pancakes for them, with a large bowl of assorted fruits, whipped toppings, and a pitcher of orange juice and milk laid out in the drawing room.  Bobbi sat down, still in a robe and not dressed for the day.  She didn't have any meetings until noon and she was resolved to have a quiet morning.  She had slept like the dead, hadn't even checked her phone.  It had been refreshing. 

She had a stack of three pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream on her plate before she sighed and looked over at her cousin.  It was then that she noticed the new piece of jewelry that graced her neck.  "That's pretty.  Did Daisy give it to you?  And before you answer, yes, I am genuinely curious.  I'm not looking to start anything this morning," Bobbi asked.  She had anticipated Jemma may get snippy and defensive, she had a right too since Bobbi knew that Jemma wasn't very pleased with her and her take on her and Daisy getting closer.  She used to give pretty things too, watches, necklaces, what have you, and they normally worked to get what she wanted.

Maybe she was still keeping an eye out, even if Jemma wouldn't, but before her cousin could answer, Jemma's phone was vibrating.  Bobbi's eyes went to the sound and she sighed.  Speak of the Devil, probably.  The billionaire returned to her pancakes.  She might as well enjoy something.

Jemma's phone continued to vibrate and Daisy tapped her foot anxiously waiting on the other end as her eyes were fixated on the news as she stood in her office.  Granted her office was currently what used to be the second bedroom of her flat, but it was where she did most of her work and it felt fitting.  She'd been trying to get an early start when she had turned on the news.  Big red headliner, all over every channel, 'Morse Enterprises Board Member Calderon Dead'.

"Pick up Jemma...pick up, pick up-- _zayy iz-zift_.  Jemma, answer…”

"Yes, Daisy did give it to me." Jemma glanced down at her phone on the table, which was moving slightly because of the vibrations. Daisy's name flashed across the screen, and Jemma wanted to answer, but she didn't want to aggravate Bobbi by doing so.

"It's the logo from the coffee shop where we met." She explained. Any bit of information that might convince Bobbi that Daisy had good character was worth sharing. The phone continued to buzz, even after the time it should have taken to go to voicemail. Clearly it was important, so Jemma gave Bobbi a small, apologetic look before picking up the phone and moving to the other room.

"Daisy?" Jemma asked, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Jemma!  Thank goodness," Daisy sighed heavily and leaned against her office chair, other hand bracing herself against the desk.

"I was so worried!  The news, have you not seen?  Turn it on, hurry, Bobbi needs to see as well."  She was still watching her own.  The man had been found dead in his home, pinned against the wall by a strong black arrow through his chest.  It was graphic and no doubt the ongoing investigation was going to want statements from Bobbi and other board members and potentially even Daisy's own board.  

"I was afraid it wasn't just one...I'm glad that you are alright."

"What's happening?" Jemma asked, concerned, but hurrying back into the room anyway. She snatched up the tv remote and turned on the screen on the wall, motioning for Bobbi to look.

"Oh, god." Jemma gasped when she saw the graphic image on the screen. "I'm fine, I promise. Thank you for calling, I had no idea. This is awful." Jemma acted like this was the first time she'd seen death, but the look she was giving Bobbi was practically asking if this was the Joker and what they should do next.

Bobbi's eyes were wide after her look of confusion faded when Jemma had rushed back into the room.  Now she was still confused, but more shocked.  She had just spoken to Tomas Calderon, Gonzales, Weaver, and several other of her board members just on Friday.  To see him there, dead, on her television was a shock.  It was sudden and she had no idea who or what motive could have  made this happen.  
            Bobbi shook her head though, at the look her cousin was giving her.  It wasn't Joker.  He didn't use arrows he used guns, and although this was his type of sudden brutality, it wasn't his style.  If Joker did use arrows he wouldn't have stopped at just one.  No one they knew used arrows.    
            "Yes I know. The police have been calling all morning. All of my Morse Enterprises calls are forwarded to my office at the flat.  I'm sure they've been trying to get ahold of Bobbi as well," Daisy informed her, shuffling some papers on her desk.  "I need to go now.  They're going to want statements so she needs to get to the office.  I'm glad that you are alright.  I'll call you later, Jemma" she hung up and hurried to finish getting ready.  
            Bobbi in the meantime had already gotten up, tearing herself away from the news, to go and grab her phone.  Sure enough she had several missed phone calls and messages.  
"Damnit..." She started listening to them and shook her head, switching her attention between them and the news.   
            How did they not know?  How did they not have a handle on this?  Fitz had an alert out for every villain they knew of and his system didn't just up and fail out of the blue.  It had to be a new player.

"Who did this? We've never seen this kind of killing before." Jemma stared at the screen, puzzled, but also a little shaken up that this time the victim was somebody she'd known. Calderon hadn't been her favorite person, but he was still a decent person and didn't deserve to die in such a manner.   
            Jemma made another call, this time to let Fitz know what had happened and to tell him to open up another page in his system with everything they knew about the new killer so far, which wasn't much.

"I don't know," Bobbi was already shaking her head, still looking at the news as if it was going to give her any more clues.  "Right now we know as much as everyone else, and once Fitz gets the police information we will know about as much as the police too, which I imagine is close to nothing," Bobbi downed the rest of the pancakes down her throat and chugged a glass of orange juice before she was up, phone in hand, and leaving the drawing room to go upstairs and get dressed.  Her relaxing morning had just turned into a disaster.  
            "Yes, call everyone. No I don't care what they are doing we need to have a meeting, now. LexCorp members too, yes, they are a part of this company as well.  The police will expect a press conference and they'll want to question everyone.  Yes...yes, thank you.  I'm on my way right now," Bobbi hung up with her secretary and dressed as quickly as she was able and rushed back down the stairs.  The only bad thing about their masks was that they wouldn't be able to do any further investigating until night fell, but the police would have trampled all over it by then.  
            "Jemma, I need that arrow!!  Whatever diagnostics the police run on it won't be enough.  Tell Fitz to get it.  Whatever it takes.  I've got a meeting.  I've got to get in front of this before any of the bad media twists it into an even worse story than it already is."

_______  
  
            Jemma had done everything Bobbi asked of her, and not just because she felt obligated to. If someone was killing off board members then that meant that either Bobbi or Daisy could be next, and that wasn't something Jemma was going to risk.  
            Even though hacking wasn't Fitz's area of expertise, he was still good enough with technology to hack into the GCPD system and authorize a transfer of evidence, and Jemma disguised herself and went to go collect it. She had the arrow down in the lab in the bat cave now, looking for anything useful. So far there was nothing. No fingerprints or particulates on the shaft. The only thing she had left to test was the blood on the tip, but it was a positive match for Calderon.  
            Jemma was absolutely stumped. Either the only evidence had been accidentally ruined by the police, or the assassin was just that good at his job. Her computer suddenly beeped, and Jemma stared at the screen curiously. It had picked up traces of something else among the blood, so Jemma went to work isolating it and analyzing it. Within a few hours she had her results, and she called Bobbi to keep her updated.  
            "I don't have much that could tie the arrow to the killer, but I know that the arrow was dipped it Tibetan Pit Viper venom, which isn't easy to come across."

“That _is_ rather specific isn’t it?” Bobbi asked quietly back into the phone, more to herself than to Jemma.  The police had just left, taking the statements of all of the board members and herself, trying to find connections.  They had already questioned the family and were looking for more leads.  It was clearly murder.  There was no mistaking this for a suicide.  She had been having to sooth panicked board members for the last several hours.  Daisy had been doing the same with her own members, as few as there were.

As much as Bobbi hoped it was a one-time thing, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that there would be more to follow, she just didn’t know who was being targeted.  Had Calderon been targeted because he was a board member?  Or just rich?  Or perhaps he had been messing with something Bobbi hadn’t thought to look into.  It could be any number of things and just the venom of some snake didn’t leave a very good trace.  No one they knew used that.  She didn’t even know where they would find something like that.

“Thanks for the update, Jemma.  Dig up all you can,” She said and hung up, walking back out of her office and into the larger conference room where some were starting to argue loudly while others gossiped quietly in their own little groups.  With the police gone the talk was running rampant.  Gonzales especially had his group rather riled up…but Bobbi supposed Calderon had been one of his closest friends and supporters.  Calderon had taken his side in the meeting last week that he was against the merger as well.  Now it seemed the man had even more, thanks to this.

Daisy had slipped away, like Bobbi had, to find some privacy once the police had left.  Everyone was free to go, but she didn’t want to outright leave until Bobbi dismissed everyone and they both left.  As CEO’s it was their duty to stay longer work harder, solve as much of this as they could, if any.  All they could really do, it seemed, was give condolences to the family.

She pulled out her phone called Jemma, and just as Bobbi hung up, Jemma’s phone began to vibrate again, flashing Daisy’s name.  She paced, anxious, outside of the conference room.  She could still hear everyone inside talking, loudly, Gonzales especially.  Weaver seemed to be just as worked up as he was which was saying something since the woman was normally pretty calm, from what Daisy had seen so far.  The whole situation was a mess and the police didn’t seem to know anything.

"Hello Daisy." Jemma was frustrated that they couldn't seem to find a single lead, but at least she had the fact that Daisy was fine to be happy about. "How's everything at the top of the ladder?" She asked, though she already had an idea. She knew there would probably be panic, most of the board members had never experienced anything like this before. Jemma only hoped that Daisy wasn't too shaken either.

“Unsteady,” Daisy responded, turning her head to look back through the glass windows at the conference room.  It looked like Bobbi was trying to calm everyone down again but Gonzales was still making a ruckus.

“The police just left.  They questioned us all quite a bit, about Calderon, and everything.  I’m afraid I wasn’t very helpful, being new,” She shook it off when a shiver went up her spine and Daisy sighed, “They gave me the feeling they knew just about as much as I did though, which was nothing.  Not very reassuring.  I’m distinctly starting to remember that Gotham as a number of super villains here.   It’s worrisome, to say the least.  I’m just glad that you are alright…I was so afraid this morning.  I know it’s silly…”

"The police are pretty useless in this city." Jemma sighed. She was happy Daisy had worried for her, it made her feel cared for and she liked it. It was nice having someone in the world other than Bobbi and Fitz to care.  
            "They really only solve petty crimes. Batwoman and Robin fix anything serious." Jemma explained. She was trying to figure out the best way to seem like she wasn't involved. It would be weird if she didn't mention them, since they were the talk of the city, but it also felt like self praise and almost a hint. It was all very difficult. Lying was not her strong suit, ironically.   
            "You don't have to worry about me, though. If the killer is targeting important people I'm pretty low on the list, I'm just a scientist." Jemma pointed out.

“Yes, I know.  Not to say that I think that you are not important!  You’re highly important to me, it is only…your cousin.  She is as important as it gets and you live in the same home.  Collateral damage, and all that.  I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you,” Daisy heard a knock on the glass and saw that one of LexCorp’s members was trying to get her attention and come back inside so that they could wrap things up.

She waved and nodded to him, motioning him to return.  She would in a moment, when she was finished, “They’re calling me back.  I was wondering, if you are not too busy, due to all of this or your work in the lab, if you would have an hour or so to take a walk or grab a bite?  I just feel that I need to see you, or else I fear the worry will not subside,” Daisy sounded a little breathless, and honestly she probably was, having to admit such a thing.  It was rare that she admitted weakness, which is what she had grown up learning a relationship like this was.  It was a burden, a hindrance.  After her mother had died, her father had her focused wholly on schooling and extracurriculars.  There was no time for nonsense like this.  Daisy didn’t see what she was doing with Jemma as nonsense though, she couldn’t.

"Absolutely, I've been dying to see you too." Jemma replied, not realizing until too late just what she said. "Not that kind of dying. I mean I want to." She corrected herself, somehow managing a small laugh despite everything that was going on.

"I finished my work for today, so whenever you get off I'd love to meet up with you." Jemma told her, looking down to the arrow on the table. She was done with work, but it wasn't the work Daisy thought she did.

“Excellent.  I assume we are in the ME building, yes?  How about we meet in the lobby in fifteen?  I should be done by then.  I’m not sure what else I can do here other than search the internet for a good florist for an arrangement to send Calderon’s family,” She sighed at another bang on the window and when she turned around, the pointed stare she gave the board member got him to sit back down without a fuss.  It wasn’t until Bobbi herself looked over at her expectantly that she sighed even louder.

“Your cousin beckons.  I must go.  I’ll see you soon, Taa’ir,” Daisy hung up then and shoved her phone back into her pocket.  Her jaw tightened and her chin rose as she stepped back into the conference room and the finishing discussion picked back up.

Jemma wanted to meet up with Daisy, but she knew the second Daisy assumed they were both at Morse Enterprises that she was going to have an issue. She was in the basement of the mansion, and Jemma could only hope that she could make it to the business building in fifteen minutes as she rushed back to the exit and practically flew to her car.  
            It was a stressful drive, Jemma drummed her fingers against the steering wheel every time she hit traffic or a red light, but she arrived in the parking lot with three minutes to spare. She was almost grateful for the cardio with Bobbi now, because she dashed into the lobby and plopped down on one of the leather couches, hardly short on breath.

Luckily for Jemma, her cousin kept them a little longer than Daisy had predicted, giving her another extra five minutes.  The LexCorp CEO finally emerged from the elevator just short of twenty minutes, eyes glued to her watch, lip between her teeth, as her eyes shifted up to look around the large lobby for their desired target.  Daisy detested being late.  It showed a sever lack of discipline aside from the point that it was just rude.  She did understand that things got in the way sometimes, and so, when she finally spied Jemma over on a couch by one of the large windows, she hurried over.

“There you are, sorry I am late.  Bobbi held us a tad longer than I had thought,” She smiled wide, looking the girl over fully and not being shy about it either.  Jemma was right there and she was fine.  The girl would see Daisy’s shoulders relax some as the vision finally sank in that Jemma really was alright.

“I’ve missed you.  Where would you like to go?  I’d like to get away from all of this dark business.”

"It's perfectly alright, I understand." Jemma grinned and stood up when Daisy finally found her. It had actually been a welcome extra five minutes, she'd had time to let her heartbeat return to normal and calm down, though it sped up again just a little when she caught sight of her girlfriend.  
            "I missed you too, but I'm glad we have some time even with all this chaos." Trying not to think about it too much, Jemma swiftly stood on her toes and gave Daisy a quick, yet affectionate kiss to show her just how glad she was that she was alright. "I suppose we can just walk and stop at whatever place seems appealing?" She suggested.

A hint of red dusted it’s way across Daisy’s nose and her eyes darted around what part of the room she could see, wondering if anyone had seen.  Daisy supposed it was instinct, more than anything, along with still not fully being used to how a proper relationship was supposed to go.  She smiled though, when her eyes returned to Jemma and nodded her approval of her idea.

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” her hand stretched out and took up Jemma’s as they walked towards the doors of Morse Enterprises.  Only one police car remained outside still and Daisy decided to lead them in the opposite direction.

“So, how was your morning?  I hope I did not ruin it by bringing such bad news?”

"It went alright. I think Bobbi is starting to accept our relationship, at least she may be getting there." Jemma told her brightly. It would be a lot better for them both if Bobbi got over whatever weird dislike she had for Daisy, so any progress was good progress.

"And you didn't ruin my morning, I would have found out anyway and the sooner the better for Bobbi." Jemma explained. What she didn't say was that even though she had been giving bad news, Jemma had still been glad she had called and that she was so concerned.

"What about you? How have you been today? I know this sort of thing doesn't happen all the time everywhere else like it does here."

Daisy took a moment to think about her answer.  She had been a lot of things this morning: busy, tired, alarmed,, worried, the list went on.  “I suppose I was shocked first…then worried for you of course.  Aside from that I have been busier than ever this morning.  The conference lasted several hours, going over work things I won’t bore you with.  I’m sure your cousin will talk about it later.  It is all quite something to get used to though, I will admit,” She sighed but a small smile remained on her features.  Daisy gave Jemma’s hand a gentle squeeze as they walked along.  She was glad that the weather was fair today and that it wasn’t too chilly to be out and about without jackets.  She wondered what a winter in Gotham would be like.  It was rare that she was ever somewhere that had actual snow, that had an actual winter.

"Gotham isn't fantastic... But it's home I guess." Jemma looked up from the sidewalk to make eye contact with Daisy, and when she did she held her hand just a little bit tighter. She would make sure she and Bobbi caught the killer before anyone she truly cared about could be hurt. She made a silent promise in her head to make sure Daisy was safe.   
            "We may have one of the highest crime rates in the country, but at least we have the best worst food for you." Jemma joked, steering them towards an ice cream shop. Ice cream wasn't really an adequate lunch, but it certainly helped with nerves. "If you want to ruin your body, Gotham is the place to be." She giggled.  
            “Yes, I may have noticed.  I may also have noticed you have a preference for them,” Daisy chuckled as she let herself be led over to the icecream, “Sandwiches, milkshakes, now ice cream as well?  Next you will be expecting me to eat cheese burgers and pizza.  Let us hope that you are not dating me for my looks because at this rate I feel you may just ruin them.”

Daisy gave a light and playful shove to her girlfriend.  It was such an unusual word to associate in her head.  Jemma was her girlfriend.  Daisy knew she had asked, she really just hadn’t solidified it in her own mind until this moment.  It was strange, but she found that strange wasn’t necessarily always bad.

"You can tease all you want, but I know you secretly love it." Jemma giggled, nudging her back playfully. They walked through the door to the little shop and the bell jingled about their heads, signaling anyone working that they had customers.  
            "And even if you deny it, I know the truth." Jemma winked and brought her girlfriend up to the glass display to pick a flavor.   
            "Which is your favorite?" Jemma looked over at her curiously. She could tell Daisy didn't often treat herself to sweets, but she at least had to have a favorite flavor of ice cream, right?

“I uhm…” Daisy looked over the display case, reading the names, and then she looked over them again, her lower lip subconsciously getting caught between her teeth as she tried to make up an answer.  After a moment, since there seemed to be so many flavors, she gave up and turned to Jemma, “Truthfully?  I don’t know.  Father never let me have sweets.  The absence of them from my diet stuck, I’m afraid.  My first experience with ice cream was when I let you suggest a milkshake for me,” The pink across her nose and cheeks was back, and Daisy had to look away from Jemma and around the quaint little ice cream parlor in the hopes that either she wouldn’t notice, or that it would fade quicker.

Jemma did notice, and she looked at her girlfriend sadly, but she tried not to show it. There was still a lot about her that she didn't know, but at least she was getting there. It seemed like she grew up in a fairly strict household, and that was why she'd ended up so closed off. Jemma wasn't one to judge though, so she tried not to make assumptions.  
            "Oh." She couldn't stop the sympathetic tone, though she quickly corrected it before Daisy could look back to her again. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Jemma's lips turned upward, and suddenly she was smiling again. The good part in all this was that Jemma got to see Daisy try ice cream for the first time.  
            "Now don't judge this before you try it. It's a little strange, but I'm sure you'll love it." She grinned. The man behind the counter was waiting patiently, and Jemma ordered and paid for two ice cream cones and handed one to Daisy as they left the shop.  
            "You have to try this. I was skeptical at first, I admit, but it's good. Have your first taste of birthday cake flavored ice cream, Daisy. It's like trying two different sweets in one, have at it." Jemma explained, eager to see what Daisy thought of it.

Daisy did look at it rather skeptically, but made sure to watch Jemma first to see how she ate hers and after a brief pause, she stuck her tongue out and gave it a lick.  A ridiculous way to eat anything, that was for sure, but Daisy did it again anyhow, getting more of the flavor this time.  She let it settle and after a moment she nodded.  It was cold, yes, but it was, as Jemma had said, very delicious.  She wondered briefly if Jemma had assumed she had never had a birthday cake before.  Her father really hadn’t been the sort for sentiments.

Daisy appreciated the way the other woman did seem very phased by the lack of something she had come to understand was a basic part of a normal childhood.  Her own was very far from normal, thanks to her strict upbringing.  Jemma was silly.  She was superfluous for the fun of it and although its something Daisy wasn’t used to, it was something she could learn to live with and enjoy.

“It is good, Jemma.  Thank you.  Your suggestions are, as always, delicious.”

"I'm glad." The only time Jemma's smile ever disappeared was when she was licking the frozen treat, and she found that she couldn't be much happier at the moment. Just the fact that Daisy looked both relaxed and as though she was enjoying herself made Jemma proud.

Wanting a little more contact, Jemma linked their arms as they continued to walk.

"There's a park just south of here, it's one of the only grassy places in the whole city. Want to head that way?" Jemma asked. She knew Daisy didn't know the city very well yet, so she was perfectly willing to acquaint her with it in hopes that she would want to stay, despite how awful the place could be at times.

“That sounds lovely, as long as it is not too far.  I still have more work to attend to after this, although there is no set time for paperwork,” Daisy smiled and continued to eat, content just to walk with Jemma and take in the sights.  Learning the city would prove beneficial, since she still didn’t know many places to go other than to their coffee shop, her flat, and the Morse Enterprises building.

“You may ask me more questions if you like, Taa’ir.  I am positive that you are curious about me.  I know that I do not easily talk about myself, other than my work.  A trait my father passed to me.  My mother was the one who encouraged openness.  I believe you would have liked her.  She and my father liked to live in the present, just in different ways, if that makes any proper sense,” Daisy sighed, quieting now to eat more of her treat down to the cone.  She liked Jemma’s silly questions.  They gave more insight than out right ones and Daisy found that it made her think more too, open up easier.  She did want to open up to Jemma.

"I think that makes sense." Jemma told her, quickly turning her ice cream cone over to lick away part of it that had been about to melt and dribble down to her hand. "And let's see..."  
It took Jemma a moment to think of a question again, but when she did, Daisy would be able to see her eyes light up, like there was actually a lightbulb in her head that turned on when she had an idea. There was a dog in the park that she could see from a distance, darting across the grass in chase of a stick.

"Would you say you are a dog person or a cat person?" Jemma asked. "This is a serious question. One of the most important." She joked. Her own guess for Daisy was that she was a cat person, but who knows, maybe Daisy had a dog holed up in her apartment. "I'm more of a dog person myself, apparently I'm outwardly friendly."

“Let me see,” Daisy paused, but only for effect.  She already knew her answer, “If my previous answer to your first animal question was any indication, I am a cat person.  I do like dogs as well though, but my busy schedule hardly allows for one.  If I was to have a pet, I would get a cat.  At least it can take care of itself and isn’t needy all of the time.”

She certainly saw Jemma as a dog person though.  It fit very well, and she agreed.  She was very outwardly friendly.  It was something Daisy enjoyed about her.  It almost made up for her own lack of outgoingness.  “That one was easy, Taa’ir.  I believe you are holding back on me,” Daisy joked and began to eat away at her sugar cone.  It was very good.  She was starting to see why her father had kept her away from sweets.  She wouldn’t mind having more of this.

"Okay, okay." Jemma chuckled as they entered the park, following along one of the curvy sidewalks through the plant life. "You're really going to have to think about this one, so pay attention." It was like she suddenly was no longer nervous. It came naturally now, and Jemma didn't feel as much of a need to impress Daisy any more. She was relaxed, and simply enjoying the time spent with her.  
            "If nothing else mattered: work, family, connections, food, water, supplies...nothing. Ignore all logistics. If nothing else mattered..." Jemma went on as if she was asking a very serious question, even going so far as to furrow her eyebrows. She stopped Daisy on the sidewalk and moved to stand in front of her. Now that she had finished her ice cream cone, both her hands were free and she grabbed for the the sides of Daisy's arms, staring her straight in the eye.   
            "Would you rather live in a treehouse or a floating boathouse?"

“Would I…?” Daisy’s own brow furrowed and for the first time, her mouth was stuck a little open.  The lead up had been something, but this was an even more ridiculous question than her others and Daisy wasn’t quite sure how to respond…especially not with Jemma staring at her like that.

“I cannot see…I’m not sure I understand,” She shook her head, a very questioning look still on her features.  The treehouse obviously had the better cover.  It was high up, presumably in a forest so it had easier access to supplies.  It was safer, hence the cover…Daisy’s brain was getting ahead of itself.  The boat did have an ample supply of food supposing if one could fish or not, but Jemma had instructed to ignore all of those things.  She found it hard to do so.

Both the sea and trees reminded her of her home and though she had spent her fair share of time on boats, Daisy wasn’t at all sure she wanted to live on one, even if it was a house.  “I-I suppose a treehouse?  If I must decide, although I am not certain what the point is—I like my flat,” She chuckled this time, forcing herself to do so and sound less analytic that she really was.  “What would you decide?”

Jemma chuckled at Daisy's answer. She already knew she was so good at winging things, but it was impressive that she managed to come up with an answer, even if it was just a random decision.   
            "Me, I think I would pick the treehouse. You could wake up every morning to all the birds singing and chirping, and there are so many interesting plants and animals and things to explore. I don't think I could stand being in the middle of the ocean, with nothing but water as far as the eye could see. Of course there are some interesting nanoplankton depending on the location of said boathouse, but that alone wouldn't be enough to sway me." Jemma laughed, but she blushed slightly once she realized how long she'd gone on about her little fantasy world. It was obvious that she had thought about it before.   
            "Anyway, why don't you ask a question? Give it a shot. You said you wanted to know everything about me, after all. Here's your chance." Jemma turned the microphone over to Daisy. She wondered what kind of thing she would want to know.

Daisy chuckled, trying to be polite and not outright laugh at Jemma for getting carried away.  It was obvious she had put a lot of thought into her answer.  Daisy appreciated the question though and how Jemma was so passionate about it, even if she had rambled on a bit.  Daisy found she thought it was appealing when she rambled.  It was cute.

Her own question though, that would be difficult.  Daisy didn’t normally do a lot of question asking that wasn’t meant for work.  She didn’t tend to need to get to know others, not like she was wanting to get to know Jemma.

“Well, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?  Besides home to England,” Daisy followed up quickly.  She guessed Jemma would like to return to her home country, but Daisy was curious as to where else she would like to go.  It was a foolish idea, but perhaps she would be able to take her one day.

"Now that is a hard question." Jemma fell back in line with Daisy, linking their arms once again as they walked side by side through the park. They had almost finished the loop, and Jemma began walking just a little slower so it would take just a little longer to get back to the ME building.

"I would choose the Wet Tropics of Queensland, Australia. It holds one of the most interesting and well preserved ecosystems on the planet." Jemma lectured, but when she noticed that she was doing what Bobbi called "sciencing", she quickly fell back into silence and a light blush shaded her features. Something like Paris probably would have been a more appropriate answer.

"Why do you look like a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar?" This time Daisy did laugh.  She couldn't help it.  It seemed silly for her to Jemma to blush over something she was obviously passionate about, like science, or biology or whatever it was that Jemma really did.

"It seems like you truly enjoy your work, Jemma.  You should never be ashamed to be passionate about something.  It is rare that someone enjoys the work they do, and I see you truly do.  You are smart.  Infinitely so, it seems, compared to me.  I like it when you ramble.  You're so focused...I can't help but listen," Daisy explained and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  She felt so at ease.  It was a nice change.  She liked this effect Jemma had on her.  She so rarely felt relaxed anymore.

"Thank you, Daisy. That...that actually means a lot." Jemma said shyly, not able to take her eyes up off the ground. She wasn't a child, she'd been in the dating pool before, but almost everyone never talked to her again after the first date. She figured most of them couldn't stand her scientific ramblings when she got excited, so she'd tried to withhold them with Daisy. That was apparently a mistake, because somehow Jemma was given the only woman who seemed to be able to like the scientist part of her without having to be a scientist herself.

Jemma was sad when they finally reached the Morse Enterprises building again. She wished they had more time, but she knew that Daisy had work to do and that she did as well. It wasn't as though this would be the last time they were seeing each other though, Jemma was sure.

"Thank you for calling me today, both times. You've managed to make me feel better about what's going on already." Jemma sighed. It wasn't entirely the truth. She wasn't a completely innocent civilian who would be shaken by this sort of event, but it was good to let Daisy think she was. It was more like she was happy it hadn't been Daisy that had been killed, but she didn't say that. She was sure Daisy knew she felt that way anyway, since she reciprocated it.

Jemma pulled Daisy into a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist lightly and tucking her face into the dip between Daisy's shoulder and her neck. She hoped this wasn't too much, but it was comforting to inhale the sweet scent of her and feel her warm, solid body. She figured it was all right, since hugging was no more personal than kissing, but Jemma was still unsure since Daisy's arms had yet to wrap around her.

"If I can do anything, I am glad, at least, that I can do that," A small smile stayed on Daisy's lips even when the hug took her by surprise.  She was once again reminded how much of a stranger she was to romance, to small, loving gestures like a peck on the cheek or a hug like this.

It took her a moment, but once Jemma's face settled at her neck, Daisy shifted some and her arms came and wrapped around her girlfriend.  Again, the word was still foreign, but Daisy was looking forward to getting used to it.  One hand rested on the small of her back, while the other rested on the back of her head.  It was not quite like a normal hug, since Daisy was severely out of practice.  It felt more like she was clutching to Jemma, like a lifeline, like she was afraid to let her go or something g would happen.  Daisy found she liked the way Jemma fit against her in this way.  Every curve had a place, like two puzzle pieces.

"You have made me feel better as well, which, I assure you, is not an easy task.  I hope that your day continues to get better.  I will miss you, Taa'ir.  I hope we can see each other again soon.  I have a late night on Thursday, but I can make myself free all day on Friday if you can?  I need more than an hours break from work, I think.  I do much too much of it," Daisy chuckled and let the hug subside, pulling away just enough that they were still standing close together, but not touching.

"It's a date." Jemma assured her. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket and she looked to Daisy apologetically before checking the text.

"It seems as though my cousin has summoned me." She joked, sending a quick reply and shoving the phone back into her pocket. She slowly leaned in and gave Daisy a soft kiss, one that lasted a little longer than before.

"Until Friday." She said quietly while their faces were hardly an inch apart. She pulled away, and began to walk back towards her car in the parking lot. "Call me with a time!" Jemma called back just before she got into her car.

“Until Friday,” Daisy repeated to herself with a smile as she waved to Jemma who darted across the parking lot.  She made sure she could see the girl get into her car before she turned and headed back inside the ME building.  She had a lot more work to get through...and she needed to find that florist.


	4. The New Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken longer to get this one up guys! Work has been getting crazy!  
> Happy end of summer and back to school!

They were too late.  Weaver’s body was pinned hard and fast against the back seat of the town car through her chest, just like Calderon.  Whoever the assassin was had a strong bow arm because the arrow had gone through the wind shield and the seat in front of it.  Death, from Bobbi’s conclusion, had been instant. Even the driver had an arrow through his left temple. It had been the car crash that had alerted police.  The driver must have been hit first, and then Weaver. Either way, another board member was dead and Bobbi was starting to worry about the pattern this was taking.

Thankfully Fitz had picked up the accident before the GCPD and Bobbi had arrived a few minutes before, just early enough to see what she needed to see.  She had him searching for anything out of the ordinary, or something that was more unusual than the unusual they already dealt with. His helis were on a more constant patrol than Batwoman and Robin were but it gave them the extra heads up they needed.

“ _ _Heli seven picked up roof movement crossing into the diamond district__ ,” Fitz relayed and Bobbi sprang into action.  The assassin was crossing into Penguin territory but she doubted he would cause any trouble.  Everyone apart from this new threat had been quiet and it made Bobbi wonder if this was the ‘bigger guns’ situation the Joker goon had spoken of.  They weren’t waiting on bigger guns…they were waiting on whatever this new crazy was up too.

“I’m on it, Seer.  Which direction?”

“ _ _Headed north-west.  Heli seven is keeping eyes on them.  I see a bow!!”__

“Then it’s them alright.  Robin! Head towards Apple Street and Kyle Boulevard to cut them off, I’m following behind.  Be ready for anything,” Bobbi advised quickly and took off and up onto the rooves. The assassin must have waited for Weaver to leave work and get into her car because the accident wasn’t far from Morse Enterprises at all and that’s what scared Bobbi.  It could have been anyone, if they were just targeting board members. She felt lucky she had left before dark.

“ _ _I’ve lost visual!!  They took out heli seven!”__ Fitz shouted into the comms.

“Well get it back!  I need eyes on them.  I haven’t caught up yet!” Bobbi shouted back and landed with a thud, rolling fast and springing back up as she landed on another roof.  She sprang over pipes and air systems and took another running leap off. As she landed and rolled again, she spied a dark figure ahead jumping off, showing up just barely against the lights of the city.  They were making good time whoever they were.

“ _ _Heli nine is on them!  Bringing in the others to your location.”__

Bobbi could see Fitz’s technology wiz past her head after the hooded figure and just as Bobbi shot her grapplehook and shot up, grabbing the edge of the new building to hoist herself up, an arrow shot by her head, cracking loudly as it collided with Fitz’s helicopter and sent it hurtling towards the ground.

“They have exceptional aim,” Bobbi breathed and pulled herself up, leaping to her feet, ready to run, “We just passed Gotham Stock Exchange, Robin.  They’re coming to you!”

"I'm ready for anything." Jemma replied. She'd positioned herself like Bobbi asked, managing to get onto the rooftops and directly into the path of the killer, staves at the ready. She wasn't going to let whoever this was get away. They were striking too close to home this time, and it made Jemma even more serious about getting justice.  
"Hey!" Jemma shouted, slinging into action when she saw the dark figure just a rooftop ahead of her. Her grappling hook had already been positioned, so it took no time at all for her to leap across and be nearer to her target in an instant.  
"I'm engaging." Jemma said into the coms.

“Copy.  I’m five minutes out.  They’re fast!” Bobbi responded.  She leapt up and slid over another conditioning system, taking a running leap off of the roof and extending her cape to glide to the one below.  She landed with a hard thud and could see the assassin ahead of her, and Jemma waiting on another level roof across the way.

The shout certainly got the assassin’s attention, but they didn’t stop running.  They kept coming, leaping right off of the edge of the roof and landing with a roll on the one below, the black hood never falling off.  As they rolled, they twisted and the compound bow came off of their back. An arrow was strung and as the assassin came to their knees they took quick aim and released, sending an arrow flying towards Robin.

They were up again in the next moment, veering to the left and jumping up with such height that they didn’t need the ladder lowered to grab onto the fire escape and begin to climb up.  It was clear they saw their exit strategy had been compromised and now were taking another route. The assassin grabbed the edge of the roof with their hands and hoisted themselves up, legs going up over their head in a flip as they landed and took off.

“ _ _Heli five and six have caught up.  The assassin went to the left! They just jumped over two lanes of traffic on Kyle Boulevard!  Headed towards Scott Boulevard!”__

Jemma saw the arrow coming, expected it, so when it was let loose she jumped to the side, but not quick enough. There was a sharp sting on her right arm and Jemma realized, somehow with both horror and relief, that she'd been grazed by the arrow on her upper arm. The wound was a deep enough slice to cut open her costume and cause blood to seep through it, but Jemma didn't have time to stop.

"I know a way, I'm going to cut her off again." Jemma informed Bobbi as she took off running. She shot her reset grappling hook down at the street below and pierced the top of a bus. She jumped down to it, using the retraction to aim, and landed successfully on the moving vehicle with a roll. The street was one of the few without traffic, and even with whatever had just happened the bus still sped down it, much faster than the killer on the rooftops was running.

"I've been hit by an arrow. It was only a graze, but if it had pit viper venom on it..." The rest of Jemma sentence to her cousin trailed off, since they both knew. If that arrow was poisoned, she only had a few minutes until she was dead, or at least unconscious and getting close to death. She had to ignore it and focus on the job, though, so she pulled her grappling hook free and reset it in preparation.

__Shit.__   “Robin!  Seer, I need possible antidotes now!  Robin, you need to stop! You need to stop and wait for me!” Bobbi shouted before using the grapple gun to aim at a high building and swing herself over the lanes of cars.  She landed on her feet and shot off again. She wanted to save the city. She wanted to stop this new threat but if that arrow had poison on it, Bobbi knew what was going to happen next and she was not prepared to sacrifice her cousin just to catch them.  She could do it on her own but with Jemma running and pumping her blood faster Bobbi wasn’t sure how much time she had before it took effect.  
It didn't take long at all for the bus to catch up and even pass the archer on the rooftops, and Jemma shot her grappling hook at a billboard on a roof a few hundred feet ahead of her target. She was light, so retracting the tool had enough power in it, thanks to Fitz, to yank her up towards the billboard. Before she was all the way to the end of the line, she locked it and used the momentum she already had to swing around the billboard, and thanks to her perfect timing, her boots came into hard and fast contact with the killer's torso, knocking them onto their ass. Jemma disconnected and pulled out her battle staves, ready for an actual fight now.

The assassin landed hard on their back with a loud thud, but didn’t stay there long.  Hands shot behind their head and their feet braced against the ground while their back arched and the assassin sprang up.  Even in the dark it could be seen now that the assailant was a woman, a skilled woman. She swiped low with her leg while she was still low, before jumping up to stand, pulling two long daggers from her boots and held them ready.

A black hood shielded her eyes, but a mask covered the rest of her face from the nose down.  Her outfit was peculiar, certainly not something Batwoman and Robin had seen on a villain before.  It looked old, almost historic, like it was ancient war armor instead of the kind Bobbi and Jemma wore as their masked alter egos.

The assassin didn’t hesitate, seeing the blood on Robin’s arm she knew the arrow had grazed her.  Luckily for this young hero, she had not laced I with the poison, saving it only for her true targets.  She could finish this masked woman another way. The assassin was fast, swiping first with her knife, which she expected to be blocked by the staves.  When it was, she twisted the hilt, and jammed it upwards into Robin’s jaw, knocking her back.

There was a whistle in the air, and the killer took a quick step back, turning, and used her other blade to strike the air.  There was the sound of metal on metal as a baterang hit the ground and the woman turned to face Batwoman.

“Don’t you move,” Bobbi shouted but just as she did, the assassin ducked out, retreating to the shadows of the billboard structure.

"You're not going anywhere." Jemma practically growled. She was fed up at this point, and there was no stopping her, not even the worry that she was poisoned. She momentarily activated the electricity on her staves, and the flicker of light it brought was enough for her to locate the assassin.  
She lunged, using multiple attacks at once. She whirled a stave at her head while at the same time attempting to kick her feet out from underneath her and raising her second stave in case she needed to defend herself from a blade.

The assassin jumped back, avoiding both the kick and the potential blow to her head.  She sheathed her blades in two holes in the armor at her chest till they made an x across it and hoisted herself up in the scaffolding.  She flipped herself over Robin and kicked back, letting the bottom of her boots collide with the back of Robin’s head and her upper back, sending her into a metal pole.

The assassin shot out of the structure for the billboard just as Batwoman was rushing her and she dropped down, sliding past her and avoiding Bobbi’s attempt at trying to clothesline the killer.  She rolled forward and drew her bow again, turning around and let one fly. It grazed Batwoman’s calve and she made a frustrated sound before turning around and ducking as the assassin let another one go.  Bobbi lunged, knocking the bow away and going to tackle them both down. The woman apparently had seen it coming though and fell to her back before Batwoman, making sure her feet collided with Bobbi’s stomach as she used them and her arms to hoist her up and over her own body and over the side of the building.

Bobbi was just as quick, firing the grapple gun to stop her fall. It took her longer than she liked to gain enough momentum to swing herself back up and over the ledge.  Her leg stung, and now, like Jemma, she did not have enough time to worry if she was poisoned or not, although she knew that if she was they would both drop soon anyway. What she wasn’t prepared for was the sting as another one lodged itself into her shoulder.  This time Bobbi did cry out, and she had to stop to break the shaft.

If Jemma hadn't been initially worried when Bobbi was thrown over the edge, she definitely was when she heard her cousin's pained cry. Some kind of fury enveloped her when she saw the arrow lodged in Bobbi's shoulder. The whole point of catching the killer was to make sure her loved ones didn't get hurt, and the killer was doing just that.  
There was a shout and Jemma was charging at her with the electricity activated on her staves, furiously trying to get a jab in.

With Batwoman preoccupied the assassin had her full attention on Robin, whose new onslaught of attacks was sloppy and easily dodged, and for several jabs, that’s all she did was dodge.  She side stepped one, redirected another, avoiding the electric tips that she could hear buzzing by her head. Finally, one was well placed enough that when the assassin leaned right, the stave went by her head and she snatched up Robin’s wrist and twisted, not enough to break, but firmly enough to cause her to drop one.  She held on tightly, ducking as the other went over her head. This arm, the assassin grabbed with her other hand and did the same.

As she twisted and the second stave dropped, the assassin let go of the first hand she had caught and moved behind Jemma, twisted her one arm back and to the side as she wrapped her own arm around Robin’s throat, holding her head up and tight at the junction of her elbow.  She released both of Jemma’s hands then and used her own, now free, to push forward against Robin’s head, holding her tightly enough to cut off her air supply in the new choke hold.

“Stop!” Bobbi shouted and held a baterang up, ready to throw, but the killer jerked Jemma up in front of her, using the hand on her head to grab harder and shift positions, showing Batwoman that if she twisted it just right, she could snap Robin’s neck.  She carried Jemma back to the edge of the roof and when she saw Batwoman drop the weapon, she squeezed just a little tighter and felt the girl’s body go limp.

The assassin let her drop to the floor as she took a backwards step off the roof, twisting as she fell to shoot an arrow with a cord attached to it and swing herself down and out of sight.  Bobbi was over to the edge in an instant, scooping up Jemma into her arms despite how much it hurt to do so.

“Robin!  Robin wake up!”

__________  
  
Jemma's gain of consciousness wasn't slow and peaceful, like waking up in the morning, it came as more of a jarring shock, like someone had suddenly dumped a bucket of ice water on her. Her eyes flashed open and she tried to sit up, but was met with quite a bit of pain all over her body.

"Hey, easy. It's ok." Bobbi's voice was calm and gentle and the hand on her shoulder was firm, holding her down against the little cot in what Jemma recognized to be the bat cave. She could tell already that they'd completely lost. Bobbi's arm was in a sling and she looked unhappy. Jemma could already feel the swelling and pain in her jaw, her back, and the back of her head. Her throat also felt intensely sore and her bandaged arm still stung. Yes, they'd definitely lost, and Jemma felt like it was her fault for getting so sloppy.

"I'm sorry." She croaked. It made her throat hurt even more and Jemma wondered how bad she looked. Strangely, one of her first thoughts was how Daisy was going to react when she found out. It wasn't going to be good, that was for sure.

"It wasn't your fault. We're dealing with someone very experienced here." Fitz piped up, and Jemma finally noticed his presence on the other side of the bed. "You're not poisoned, by the way. I ran a short analysis, and apparently the killer didn't put any venom on the arrows she shot at you. And, well, you would have been dead by now if she had, so there's that." Fitz stammered.

"But I got emotional and I got sloppy, it's the same thing you remind me about every time." Jemma grumbled, and against Bobbi's wishes, slid out from under the sheet and let her legs hang over the edge. She felt sore everywhere when she stood, and she almost had to sit back down, but there was still a killer on the loose and Jemma knew she didn't have time to rest. It was also Friday now, and Jemma had to find some clothes that were acceptable for the weather that also covered her injuries, as well as a miracle foundation to cover up the bruises on her jaw and her neck.  

"At least we know that the assassin is a woman. That narrows it down by fifty percent." Jemma said sarcastically. There were still millions of possibilities.

Jemma picked up her phone to check the time and was surprised to see her screen filled up by missed call notifications from Daisy. Apparently she'd been unconscious for a long time, the time that she and Daisy had set to meet had long since passed. Bobbi gave her an only slightly frustrated look, but motioned for Jemma to go call her back.

"I'll be back to double check your injuries in a moment." Jemma told Bobbi before moving into another room and swiping across the screen to call Daisy back. She tried to think of something to say, some excuse as to why she wasn't there for her date and why she didn't call, but Daisy picked up after only a single ring and Jemma wasn't sure what to say at all.

"Jemma, are you alright?  Between the news and when you did not meet me at the park..." There was a sign on the other end and Daisy didn't think she could continue.  "I am afraid I am a professional worrier, if you have not noticed yet..." She trailed off again, waiting for Jemma to answer. She had been called into the office again, after having left the park after an hour of waiting for the scientist and now she sat in the conference room full of her board members, back to them, talking softly into her phone and ignoring the others.  Bobbi wasn't here either, which was peculiar. Her second, Phil Coulson, had had to call the meeting up in her stead. It was concerning to say the least, with a killer running about in the night.

"Well..." Jemma was out of time to come up with a lie, so she decided to tell her a half truth instead. There was less of a chance for their to be holes in the story.

"The killer attacked Bobbi and I last night. We're both fine... Well, alive. I'm afraid we're both pretty battered up." Jemma told her girlfriend. She felt bad that she couldn't really tell her what was going on, but she knew she could never tell her, not unless they were very, very serious. "I'm so sorry I missed our date and I couldn't even call you, you see, I just woke up."

"The police seem to be severely slacking in their investigation," Daisy's tone came off bitter and it was the closest yet that Jemma had heard her to angry, "Thank goodness you are alright though.  The news doesn't know about you and Bobbi. Have you told anyone? What did he do to you?" Daisy stopped herself, arm crossed over the other that held the phone. She was getting ahead of herself. The best thing was that Jemma was alive, and although harmed, it sounded like she would be fine.  The news had only been showing Weaver's murder, nothing about Jemma and her cousin.

"Bobbi needs to file a report if she hasn't already.  This killer is targeting board members. He's killed another one, Weaver this time.  He may come back for Bobbi...I need you to be safe, Jemma..." Her concern wasn't lost, Daisy hoped.  She was probably telling Jemma everything she already knew but she was finding she cared deeper for Jemma than anticipated.  She did not know how to be tender, it certainly wasn't one of Daisy's strong suits, among other things.

"We're working on that, I promise. Bobbi is going to sort all that out and Fitz is going to help us tighten up security." Jemma told her. She was beginning to pace around the room now, despite the aching it caused. She hated lying, but it came with the job, so she had to get over it.

"Is there any time we can see each other any time soon? I feel bad that I missed our date, and I also simply really want to see you right now.” Jemma admitted softly. She and Daisy only had so much free time that they could spend together, so she was disappointed that it had been wasted.

"We are having another meeting right now and I am uncertain as to how long it will last.  So far we have all been advised to up our own security. Bobbi should come, if she can, once things with you two are sorted.  I understand if she can't...I wouldn't want to step foot near this building if I was in her position," Daisy turned her head slightly to look at the others who were all chatting amongst themselves while Coulson spoke with the two detectives outside.

"I would like to see you when it is over...if it is not too late in the day or you are too tired," Daisy finally answered Jemma's question and turned back around to face the wall, giving her some semblance of privacy, "and if not I am more than willing to make time."  She felt guilty, whether for being caught up at the office in all of this mess while Jemma was hurt or something else, but she did not enjoy the feeling. The sight of the scientist would surely ease it, and her own worries.

"Any time is okay. You can call me whenever you finish, I'm sure I'll still be up for it." Jemma assured her. Even if Daisy's meeting ended at midnight Jemma knew she would still want to see her, so there wasn't a problem there.  
"You should probably get back to your meeting. You can stop by later, I'm at home." Jemma told her. She poked her head around the corner to check on Bobbi and Fitz and saw then talking animatedly about something for the case.

"I deeply look forward to it.  Take care of yourself till then, Taa'ir," Daisy hung up with a sigh and turned her attention back to the meeting, which was now starting to get underway again, as the police had left to continue elsewhere.

“So the arrow that the police scanned from Weaver had the same venom on it as from Calderon.  Well at least we know she's consistent. She must save the venom only for her targets...we are lucky in that," Bobbi said, rolling her other shoulder, which was sore as well and it made her hiss.

"She did a number that's for sure...we need at least three victims to be able to find a solid chain though...Fitz, see what you can pick out between Calderon and Weaver.  I doubt she's just aiming at any old board members."

"We're definitely going to have to solve this by ourselves. Besides the police being incompetent, the only excuse for you having a hole in your shoulder is that the assassin attacked you too, which would give them a different pattern." Jemma explained, walking over to their computers to start entering data. She recorded every lie they told to keep their identities a secret, just so that they could make sure it all tied together. She also updated it with everything they'd found, like the killer being a woman, the consistency of the venom, and the second victim.

"Let me see that shoulder. If Fitz did it it could require some additional work." Jemma chucked at the offended look on his face as she walked over to her cousin and started untying the sling so she could pull the collar of her shirt back and take a look.

"She didn't draw all the way back either..." Bobbi commented as she remembered the scene she had come upon the night before.  The arrow had gone completely through the glass and the front seat of the car and still hit its target, "If she had that thing would have gone right through me.  She wanted me busy." The blonde grit her teeth as Jemma began to fix Fitz's bandaging job, but she let her cousin do her work. "I know you don't want to hear this right now...and I know that you are sorry...but you need to keep a level head, Jemma.  Even if something happens like this," Bobbi nodded to her injured shoulder and she used her other hand to stop Jemma momentarily, "When she had you...she could have broken your neck, Jemma, but she didn't. She just wanted to get away, /this time/. I can't have that happen again.  Not to you. You're the only family I've got left."

"I know." Jemma whispered guiltily, suddenly getting a lot gentler on Bobbi's shoulder. She remembered the look on her cousin's face when the assassin had her, even though she was short of air and fighting to stay conscious. She also remembered very clearly what it was like to have a family member killed, so as well as protecting Bobbi, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't have to experience that.

"I know we don't say it much, but I do love you." Jemma gave a small smile and finished up her work, moving to the side slightly so she could give Bobbi a half hug with one arm on her good side.

“I’ll be ready next time, and I’ll be careful.”

"You better be, or so help me I'll have you doing laps in the lake," Bobbi sighed and hugged her cousin back, kissing the top of her head as she did, "and I love you too.  Now get some rest. It's a wonder you don't have a concussion too from her kicking your head," Bobbi let go of her and pat the back of Jemma's head gently before scooting away to go about her work.  They had a lot of it to do before the assassin showed her face again.

  
__________

It was close to nine thirty when Daisy was finally through with work.  Some members had stayed behind to talk more, but she had no desire too.  She had done and heard everything she needed to for the past few hours and it had been enough.  Now she just wanted to see Jemma.  
Although it was dark, she had no fear of the assassin as she went to her motorcycle parked in the parking deck.  She only had one focus, and that was finally laying her eyes on her girlfriend to assess the damage done and calm her nerves, knowing that she was truly alright.  Daisy pulled her phone out as she mounted the bike, pausing before she put her helmet on to call Jemma.

Jemma was sitting on the couch in the library when Daisy called, since Bobbi had insisted she have the rest of the night off to recover. She put the book down almost immediately, anticipating Daisy's call.  
"Hello Daisy. Have all the meetings finished up?" She asked cheerful, hoping the answer was yes. She slipped a ribbon into her book to save her place and stood up to head to the foyer just in case. Daisy had a habit of calling when she was outside.

"They are," Daisy smiled even though she knew Jemma couldn't see it, "I've just left the office so it will be a few minutes before I can get there.  I just wanted to tell you I was on the way. Do you need anything? I'm sure I can stop on the way and get it if you do?" Flowers. She was already going to stop and get her flowers.    
Daisy didn't know how romance worked but she had seen enough to know that flowers would cheer anyone up and she figured Jemma could probably use some cheering up.

"You bringing yourself is all I could want right now." Jemma said happily, glad that her terrible time the previous night would finally be remedied by her girlfriend. They'd barely seen each other all week, so it was about time.  
"I'll see you in a few." With that, Jemma hung up the phone and headed to the foyer to wait for Daisy. She knew she liked to drive fast, and if she said it would be a few minutes, it would only be a few minutes.

It was perhaps maybe three more minutes longer than a few minutes and as Daisy discovered, flowers on a motorcycle weren't the best idea she had had this week.  Some petals were missing...ok more than some petals were missing and she felt ashamed now to look at them as she took her helmet off so she shoved them into the bag on the side of the bike.  Subpar flowers wouldn't do, but the small box of sweets she had bought also would have to make up for it.  
Daisy shoved her keys into her pocket and quickly made her way up the steps and to the door, where she rang the doorbell, although she knew from habit Jemma was probably already just beyond and waiting for her.

Jemma was just behind the door, she was leaning against the wall and reading a book. She closed it slowly and sat it down on a small table next to the door before swinging it open, a smile already on her face.  
Subconsciously, Jemma moved her hand up and untucked her hair from behind her ear, letting it fall over the side of her face and cover up the bruise on her jaw. As Daisy had said, she was a professional worrier, and Jemma didn't want her to have to.  
"I'm so glad you're here." Jemma couldn't help the sigh that came out when she saw her girlfriend.

Daisy's smile was wide and happy, although Jemma would see her eyes dart over her, gazing over the surface for any abnormalities the assassin could have caused.  When she did not find any right away, Daisy held out the small box of assorted chocolate with one hand, putting the other on the back of her head to scratch awkwardly.

"I brought you these, in the hopes that they would help you feel better," she stepped inside when invited and then wrapped her arms around Jemma, still holding onto the candy box.  Daisy was gentle. She did not want to hurt her girlfriend anymore than she had already been hurt, "I am so glad that you were alright. I was very worried when you did not show up to our date," she pulled away and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.  Apparently out of sight of others, Daisy was more inclined to be affectionate.

"I did not think you were the type to stand anyone up, so to speak, so I assumed the worst rather quickly.  I do worry too much, it is a terrible habit, but it seems my fears are well founded."

"Thank you, Daisy. You know me so well already." She chuckled, gladly accepting the box of chocolate. Apparently it was obvious by now that Jemma had a sweet tooth even though she knew how unhealthy it was.  
"But you'd be surprised, I can hold my own in a fight. My parents made me take self defense classes growing up." Jemma told her, smiling at the memory. This wasn't a lie, it had been the truth. She remembered hating those classes, so it was ironic that she ended up as a vigilante superhero's sidekick.

"I am glad for them, but even still," Daisy sighed and took a closer look at Jemma then, eyes landing on her chin.  Her hair hid most of it but Daisy had sharp eyes and she had been expecting physical marks of her struggle with the assassin.  She was not wrong.

A gentle hand pushed the same lock of hair back behind Jemma's chin and Daisy examined the bruising there, still visible now that she knew it was there, despite the makeup. Her bottom lip was between her teeth again, worrying at it as Daisy looked, "Where else?" She asked.  Her voice was insistent. Daisy hoped that Jemma would not lie to her. A run in with someone so dangerous was bound to leave traces.  
"I need to see," the young CEO pressed again, voice a little firmer and jaw set, "so I know where to throw my punches should this assassin come for me."

"Okay." Jemma said softly. Her eyes flicked downwards for a moment before they came back up and looked straight into Daisy's eyes as she carefully wiped away some of the makeup across her throat. She could see the look of concern on Daisy's face and rested her hand over Daisy's on her cheek.

That wasn't all though, and with all the lying Jemma had been doing, she felt the need to tell the truth, at least about this, since she could. Her hand gently pulled Daisy's back and into her hair, and Daisy would feel the fairly large bump on the back of her head. She grasped Daisy's other hand and brought it to her shoulder, just barely up her sleeve, so that her fingers lightly touched the bandage.  
"The good thing is that I got away alive. We have that to be thankful for." Jemma said softly, trying to make them both feel better.

"You must promise me that you will stay that way," Daisy insisted again, hand in Jemma's hair lowering to her neck, where she traced lightly with a frown on her face before it fell to her uninjured arm, gripping as insistently as her voice, "I know that we have just begun this," she gestured to the both of them with her free hand, "but I care for you and I am not sure how I would feel-what I would do..."  Again her words seemed inadequate. In truth she had never felt a stronger need to form them properly. It had never been an issue now, until Jemma.

"I do not desire to lose you, having just found you," the tightness in her jaw and severity of her gaze lessened as she sighed.  Daisy's grip on her arm loosened as well and she took a step back to return Jemma her personal space. "Enough of this," Daisy turned her head looking towards the stairs at the other end of the foyer to distract herself from the color in her cheeks and how much damage her girlfriend had sustained.  She seemed eager to overlook her lapse in words.

"Would you like me to stay? I have nothing scheduled for the morning and although I am sure that your cousin's security has been upped, I would feel better, at least for now, to have you in my sights."

Jemma had to refrain from immediately blurting out a yes. She definitely wanted Daisy to stay, but there were so many factors she had to consider first, and only a few seconds to do it.  
First and most obvious was her second identity. If there was another attack while Daisy was here in the middle of the night, Jemma would have to come up with an excuse to disappear, which would be impossible.  
Even if that aspect worked out, there was still Bobbi. She didn't think her cousin would appreciate her business partner spending the night, especially because of her first reason.  
There was also the awkwardness that could occur between them, but that wasn't so bad. That Jemma could handle, though.  
"Well I'll need someone to help me eat all of these, won't I?." Jemma suddenly smiled, deciding that all of her problems could be put aside for just one night. She shook the box of candy Daisy brought her slightly.

"When I said that those are for you, Taa'ir, I meant, those are for /you/," Daisy chuckled finally, relaxing now that Jemma had agreed that she could stay.  She felt easier being in this house with permission.  
"What would you like to do?  Where would you like to eat these?" She asked, letting her hand drop the rest of the way to hold onto Jemma's, allowing herself to be lead wherever necessary for her girlfriend to be comfortable.  She did not want to suggest anything. It wasn't her house after all and she felt rude interjecting her thoughts here.

"A nice, quiet night in would be wonderful, but I'm glad you can join me." Jemma smiled genuinely and led Daisy to the living room and over to a deep cushioned couch before grabbing for the remote and carefully setting herself down against the soreness of most of her muscles.  
"Have you ever seen Doctor Who? Oh, or there's the Harry Potter series. What sounds better, aliens or witches?" Jemma asked, flipping through the on demand movies and episodes that she'd purchased and watched many times recently.

"Both are equally fictitious and superfluous so I do not believe I have a preference," Daisy said rather bluntly before her face showed how suddenly rude she thought her immediate reaction was.  "Forgive me...sweets were not the only things missing from my childhood. I believe that you should pick. I am here for you. It is your night," she corrected quickly and took her place next to Jemma on the couch.  There was some space between them, but as Daisy cast a cautious eye out over the room, she scooted closer, holding her arm out so that Jemma could fall to rest under it and lean against her for support.

"Doctor Who it is then." Jemma started from the first episode and welcomed Daisy's warm embrace. She wasn't offended, she knew her girlfriend had a lot to learn about having fun, and Jemma was willing to teach her.  
"Here, have one. I insist." Jemma offered up what she deemed to be a good chocolate after popping one of her own into her mouth. "You know you want to." Jemma giggled and held the sweet closer to Daisy's mouth as the tv show began playing on the screen.

"I am well aware of how I feel about sweets.  You do not need to tell me," a light smile played across her lips before Daisy sighed and concerned, opening her mouth to let Jemma put the candy in.  She closed her mouth around the chocolate, catching the tips of Jemma's fingers with her lips before moving her head away to look at the TV while she chewed her candy.  It was good, she had to admit, but Jemma was going to make her fat off of sweets before this merger even concluded.

It didn't take long for Jemma to settle in, and she molded into Daisy's side to watch the show comfortably. She continued snacking on the wonderful chocolates and occasionally offered one to Daisy, since she knew she liked them, but didn't want to eat too many.  
They were no more than an episode and a half in when Jemma's eyes started to droop, and her head fell onto Daisy's shoulder. She took in a deep breath, a satisfied sigh, and the noise of the television slowly faded out until all that was left was Daisy's heartbeat, and as tired as she was, it was easy to fall asleep.

Daisy found the show mediocre at best, although it was entertaining enough to hold most of her attention.  She didn't notice Jemma's heavier weight against her until the second episode finished and she looked down at the girl to find her fast asleep.  daisy knew she had had a long day and a long night and dealing with all of this was certainly tiring so she was not sour that they did not spend more time together awake.    
She wasn't certain where Jemma's room was located and Daisy did not want to risk her hurting Jemma more by moving her, so she stayed put on the couch.  By the middle of the third episode Daisy was done. Her head leaned back against the couch and she listened to the sound of the TV and Jemma's breathing.  She felt safe enough, contented enough, to fall asleep there with her and so she did.

Bobbi had been down in the batcave nearly all day running analysis and algorithms that could potentially link both Weaver and Calderon together as to why the killer wanted them dead and so far the only lead she had found was that they were both board members and that both had recently spoken out against the merger, and Gonzalez's goading.  He was the kingpin behind the dissent and Bobbi wanted him quiet so things could run smoothly but she didn't want him dead. The link made him a potential target along with a few others.

Jemma had asked her to let her know the moment she found something and Bobbi was coming to do just that...except she hadn't been able to find her anywhere and she wasn't answering her phone.  This made her worry. It wasn't until she passed the living room and heard TV noise that she thought she knew where her cousin was. Probably asleep on the couch watching more British television.  What she hadn't expected was for her business partner to also be on that couch, the two of them snuggled up no less.

If Bobbi could have crossed her arms she would have, but the face she made was enough to the sleeping duo that she wasn't pleased.  She wasn't so mean though as to wake them, so she left them there to sleep it off. Jemma had had a long night and an even longer day and Bobbi knew she deserved a rest.  She would let the two of them slide under her radar for the time being.

 

__________

 

"Come on, you can do it." Jemma tried not to outright laugh as she tugged on her girlfriend's hand. She was heavily situated on a bench, and no matter how hard Jemma pulled, she wouldn't relent.  
"Give it a try." She begged playfully. With one more firm tug, she pulled Daisy up onto her feet, but her girlfriend only fell forward and crashed into her with a thud. Somehow Jemma managed to hold her up, and they slowly rolled backward until they bumped into a wall.

"If god had intended for man to have wheels on his feet he would have made them that way," Daisy retorted gruffly as she pushed off of both the wall and of Jemma, only to return to the wall, palms out, trying to keep herself steady as the roller skates made her uneasy again.

"This is foolish and it is for children," she reiterated quickly and it had been about all Daisy had to say about the idea ever before she let Jemma talk her into putting the cursed skates on her feet.  "I do not understand how you can think this is fun, falling and unbalanced. Senseless... It is a waste of proper time," Daisy said again, managing to turn herself around from the wall to face her girlfriend.  The look on Jemma's face as Daisy rattled off her complaints wasn't helping in the situation.

"Amused are you, Osfoor?  I would strip the grin from you if I could leave the wall," She tried to smirk, she really did, but Daisy nearly lost balance at the same time and ended up grabbing onto Jemma again, tightly.  
"Ridiculous..."

"And that's why it's fun." Jemma giggled. She took advantage of the fact that Daisy was holding onto her like a lifeline and slowly skated out into the middle of the rink, dragging her girlfriend along with her. It was funny to see her so goofy looking for a change.  
"You're not going to back away from a challenge are you?" Jemma teased. She let Daisy hold onto her so she wouldn't fall, but she was hoping the CEO would at least give it a shot.

"There is a difference between a challenge and a fools errand," Daisy snipped, gripping tighter as Jemma pulled her towards the center.  She could think of a dozen other things better than this...of course this hadn't been what Daisy had expected when Jemma said she was going to plan a fun date for them.  This was far from it. She just wasn't the sort of person who did silly ridiculous things. She was a CEO for heaven's sake, a business woman, and she took great pride in acting like one but this...

Daisy shook her head, "I think I should decide where we go from now on," she added finally as her feet seemed to steady.  It took great effort not to move but now that her feet were still she only hoped that they would obey.

"Then please, for my sake, indulge in a little child's play." Jemma pulled Daisy a little further, extending her arms and letting her roll almost on her own, but holding on just enough to make sure she wouldn't fall. “There’s nothing to lose.”

Daisy relented and huffed out a 'fine' in response and began putting all her focus towards making her legs work properly and do what she wanted in the wheeled shoes.  The moment she though for a moment that she had it, she slipped again and nearly sent Jemma and herself crashing to the rink floor. Daisy was sour again after that for a fee minutes before Jemma coaxed her out again and after another half hour, Daisy wasn't holding on so tightly to Jemma.

She would say necessarily that she was having fun, but it wasn't quite as dreadful as it had been at the beginning.  Daisy was still going slowly, but she needed less guidance and her quick wit remarks had stopped. As long as Jemma was having fun, she told herself, she could suck it up a while longer.

"Okay, do you think you can hold on? That's not too hard, right?" Jemma joked. She moved in front of Daisy and guided her hands up to rest on her shoulders.  
"My mum and I used to go roller skating all the time, so you're in good hands." Jemma informed her. She started a moderate pace, going around the rink at a decent speed with Daisy rolling along behind her and trying to copy her footwork. She got a little faster every few feet, and even though it wouldn't look very fast to a bystander, they were going at a pace that probably felt fast to Daisy, who had never skated before in her life.

It was almost like the motorcycle, but they were in opposite places. Daisy may know how to drive a fast vehicle, but Jemma was the expert when it came to this.  
"Do you think you can let go yet?" Jemma turned and looked over her shoulder to check on her girlfriend. Even if she was a good skater, she was still a general klutz and hadn't realized she was so close to the wall. She slammed into it chest first and let out a small squeak when Daisy rammed into her from behind, since she was unable to stop herself. They both crumpled to the floor and Jemma couldn't help but laugh at herself and the priceless look on Daisy's face.

Daisy's knees hurt.  So did her ass, but nothing hurt more than her pride at having made a fool of herself.  Worst of all Jemma was laughing and Daisy wasn't sure how to handle someone laughing at her.  It had never happened before. No one had dared to. Had she been less hurt she would have first checked to make sure that Jemma was well.  Her wounds had healed from two weeks ago and not another peep bad been heard out of the strange assassin. Even so, Daisy took great care and interest in Jemma's health.  For her to not too now meant she was very serious.

"I cannot continue.  This is impractical and irrational and foolish and I refuse to go on making a fool of myself in public.  I am taking these devil wheels off," and she did. Daisy stripped them off right there in the floor up against the wall of the skate rink.  Her face was as about as red as Jemma had ever seen it, her jaw set tighter than usual as she strained not to snap anymore than she already had.    
"I am sorry, Osfoor, I cannot..." She just kept shaking her head and finally stood, brushing herself off and grabbing up the skates in one hand, extending the other to her girlfriend.

Jemma's laughter died out the instant she realized Daisy was actually upset and not just annoyed because of their fall. She'd only been trying to have fun and help Daisy have fun, but apparently there were some things that just weren't for her. A lot of things, actually.

"No, I'm sorry." Jemma said quietly, only accepting the hand to pull her up because it would be rude not to. She'd already done enough, it seemed. "I wasn't laughing at you, and I'm sorry if this date was a complete failure. I'm not very good at this either." She admitted. It was almost hard to look her in the eye, and it was strange since with Jemma in skates and Daisy without, they were at the same height.  
Jemma knew for sure now that Daisy wasn't like most girls. She knew Daisy had probably never done anything fun in her life, but she hoped that eventually she could get her girlfriend to let go. It wouldn't be easy, but she was determined.

Daisy saw that disappointed look on Jemma's face.  The one she made when something on their dates went wrong and Daisy knew it was mostly because of her, because she had ruined it somehow.  She wanted to like these things that Jemma tried showing her but it was difficult to bring herself down to that level. It was difficult to just let go and have fun and honestly Daisy was jealous that Jemma could do it so easily.  She had never had the opportunity to learn how and now she was paying for it.

"Jemma..."  Her frustrated tone was gone and she caught the girls hands after she had let go once standing up.  "It was not a failure, Taa'ir. I deeply enjoy my time with you. I was just cut from a different cloth, so to speak.  Carved from a different stone..." She sighed and let go and made her way back to the counter to turn in her skates. She was too nervous to ask if Jemma still wanted to be with her.  Daisy knew she was different, very different, from anyone Jemma had previously dated and because of this Daisy knew it could put a strain on those she cared for. She didn't want to strain Jemma.  She also didn't necessarily want their date to be over, even if the skating had been a bust.

Daisy had slept over at the Morse mansion three times now.  Never in the bed. Always on the couch or in the chair, even though Jemma had insisted that it was alright.  Daisy wondered if she would finally like to see her own home, where she had been staying while in Gotham. It struck her odd that she hadn't yet taken Jemma to the flat, but that may have come off sounding quite forward.  She wanted to do this right but she was comfortable enough now to let Jemma in. Daisy just hoped that Jemma wanted to be let in still.

"Well I enjoy my time with you too." Jemma added. At this point she knew Daisy well enough to know what she was thinking, at least a little bit, and she knew that mixture of expression, guilt, and insecurity in her face.  
She skated up to the counter and took off her own rollerblades, trading them in for her sneakers as Daisy began putting her shoes back on.  
"So you don't like skating. You don't have to like everything." Jemma pointed out. Her cheerful voice had returned, she was quick to bounce back, especially since she knew Daisy would never offend her on purpose.

"Perhaps I will like the next event better, whatever it may be," Daisy smiled this time.  It was small, but it was there. She was still recuperating from doubt, but Jemma's quick uplifted mood made her feel much better and returned a great bit of her confidence.  
When Daisy finished getting her shoes back on she waited till Jemma was done with her own and escorted her out of the roller rink and onto the sidewalk in the cool evening air of Midtown.

Her bike was parked just down the block and the walk wouldn't take long but Daisy wanted to ask before they made it there.  "Do you wish to return home? Now that skating is over?" She asked hesitantly, and Daisy was afraid that look was back on her face.  The one of worry that Jemma would pick up on easily. "I know that you expected it to be longer, but just because what we planned is over does not mean that the date needs to be over.  I-" she paused again, doing that thing she did when she clenched her jaw and looked around, collecting herself before continuing, "If you wish to stay in each others company, I was curious if you would like to come back to the flat?  I could make dinner? Or I do not have too, it is your preference."

"That would be lovely, Daisy. I don't have anything planned and that sounds perfect." Jemma was definitely back to cheerful now, even if there had still been a slight lingering trace of disappointment. Daisy hadn't invited her over before and honestly, she'd been getting curious, but now that she'd received an invitation she was more than willing to go see where her girlfriend lived.  
"You could cook if you like, because you know that if you don't it will end up being pizza." Jemma giggled and reached for her girlfriend's hand, no longer shy about it whatsoever.

"I will most certainly cook then.  You have let me eat enough pizza to last two lifetimes," Daisy chuckled, very relieved and a little more at ease now that Jemma had agreed.  She seemed thrilled, back to her usual self and it pleased Daisy to see her this way. She had been waiting for the proper time to bring Jemma over, but now seemed as good as any and she felt ready for that level of privacy to be shared between them.  
The walk back to the motorcycle was short and the ride to Daisy's building even shorter it seemed since the CEO had a lead foot and a knack for weaving through cars.  The building as a whole was steel and chrome and new, one of the more recent built in the revamped version of downtown. Several floors, seventy-five to be exact and they had to ride the elevator up to the very top, very last, seventy-fifth floor.  When the door opened, it led out into an minimalistic decorated hallway and Daisy led her inside. On the other end of the hallway was a door with a security pad on the side. She entered her code and the light turned green and the thick door unlocked and swayed open.

Daisy led her inside and the whole room opened up to a kitchen and living room combination with the entire back side of the area being solid glass reinforced windows giving a rather breathtaking view of the skyline as the sun was starting to head down.  "You just make yourself at home," Daisy said and locked the door behind them.  
Both the kitchen and the living room were very modern, very sleek, and expertly decorated.  There wasn't too much of anything, but the perfect amount of everything. And very clean. Spotless.  Jemma would be hard pressed to find a spec of dust. To the left of the living room cut into a short hallway which led to the two bedrooms, one an office, and the other Daisy's room. "I'll see what's in the fridge..."

"This is incredible." Jemma commented, heading straight for the window. She was very appreciative of high up views and pulled out her phone to take a good picture as the sun began to set.  
She wandered throughout the flat, just observing. It was spacious, yet somehow humble in a way, unlike the mansion she'd grown accustomed to. It was a welcome change. As Jemma was walking, though, she noticed that there were no personal objects. No pictures of family, friends, or anything that wasn't decoration that looked like it came out of a magazine. That could be accounted for by the fact that Daisy was still new here, but she doubted it.

"Do you like fish?" Daisy called over her shoulder as she rummaged through the fridge.  A bundle of french beans, a box of rice, and a small container of mushrooms was already laid out neatly on the parallel counter along with a marble cutting board and a very large, very sharp and surely expensive knife.

"I've got two grouper filets in here dying to be put in lemon pepper..." She called again and finally pulled her head out to look around for Jemma.  She caught her wandering, which was fine. Daisy had invited her in and told her to make herself at home and that was all she was doing. It took Daisy a moment to calm down again and she shut the refrigerator and crossed out from the kitchen and into the living room, coming up behind Jemma and laying her hands gently on her shoulders.

"You have that curious look that means you have a question in mind.  You may ask it, I promise I will answer."

There was a small smile on Jemma's face and she leaned into Daisy's touch, moving one of her own hands over Daisy’s to keep her there. She liked that her girlfriend could read her so well, almost better than Bobbi or Fitz, even though they hadn't known each other that long.

"Where are you from?" Jemma asked carefully as her eyes continued to dart around the room, still looking for any kind of personal object. She knew from experience that Daisy didn't much like talking about herself, her past specifically, so Jemma tried to ask a question that hopefully wasn't too difficult to answer if she was to start to understand.

Jemma would hear a long, deep inhale before Daisy nodded to herself and sighed, "I am from here.  The States at least. So was my mother. My father was from Saudi Arabia, and that is why I know Arabic.  You've been dying to ask," Daisy chuckled and gave Jemma's shoulders a squeeze, "He made me learn it. He made us both learn it, and I am glad that he did.  I sense that did not answer your question though," Daisy gently turned Jemma to face her.

"We are in my home.  I will not close up here.  You can ask me anything and I swear I will do my best to answer.  I know that I am a very private person, but I want us to be able to move forward and grow and that involves opening up to you more and I am willing to do that now," she smiled and leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before she left and returned to the kitchen.  "I'm just going to stick with the fish then," she confirmed and turned and got them out of the freezer before going for the spices in another cabinet.

Jemma followed Daisy like a lost puppy into the kitchen and leaned against the counter on the opposite side from her, just watching her do her thing. Biochemistry was easy, and that came naturally to Jemma, but if she tried to cook it would be a disaster. She figured she'd leave that to Daisy.  
"Are you and your family on bad terms? You don't seem to have any sign of them anywhere." Jemma asked. She was so incredibly happy that Daisy trusted her with this information, but she also couldn't help but feel like she was prying as she found the answers to her questions.

"I would not say we are on bad terms, no," Daisy said as she threw the fish fillets into the marinade to soak in the flavor, "just strained.  My father and I are both equally busy with work. We do not need to talk much because we understand the other is just as pressed for time and going on with their life."  

Daisy shrugged as she turned to the sink and washed off her hands.  When she turned around she found Jemma leaning against the counter and it made her smile, but she had to slide her aside with a gentle nudge and a kiss on the lips so that she could start to cut the vegetables and get the rice into a pot to cook.  "We were never very close, that is. That is why there are no pictures. The only picture I keep of my family is of my mother on the day I was born, but it is for my eyes only. I am also not one for trinkets. I find them silly. My mind is all I need to remember," she explained and put the pot of rice on to cook.

"That seems logical." Jemma commented, watching as Daisy cooked and listening to her answers with interest. She definitely wasn't the same way, but she supposed Daisy's idea made sense for herself. Jemma knew that she liked memorable objects, and as she thought it her fingers reached up to touch the bird gracing her neck yet again. It became a new habit of hers.  
"Do you have any siblings? I assume you are an only child like I am."

Daisy's jaw clenched suddenly, rolling her tongue around in her mouth.  For a moment it looked like her face was chiseled out of stone before it softened and she continued to cut up the mushrooms, "I have a sister.  We are not on speaking terms. She is older and lives far away from here." It was short and perhaps a cop out, but it was clear Daisy did not care for her.  She took a breath and when she had finished with the vegetables, she moved to a lower cabinet and pulled out a large frying pan and set it on the top of the stove.

Jemma could tell she had hit a nerve, so she backed away from the subject, but without making a big deal about it. She just nodded and continued coming up with other questions she could use to get to know her without digging up dreadful memories.  
"Are English and Arabic the only two languages you speak, or are there others? I dabble in French myself, my father believed it was a very important language."

"Je sais que l'anglais, l'arabe, le français et le latin.  Mon père a été cru que les langues sont importants aussi," Daisy smiled and turned to Jemma who looked quite pleased with the extent of her French.  "I use mostly English though. I rarely use Arabic. Nowadays it is only for you, my Taa'ir," She reached over and turned the heat on the rice down once it started to boil and she put some oil into the frying pan and turned the heat up so that it would start getting warm to cook the fish.  
"I never suspected it would take you very long to figure it out, although I did expect you to ask about it before now."

"I've been wanting to ask, but respecting your boundaries was more important. Now that we're..." Jemma couldn't find the word. Closer? More serious? More comfortable? None of them seemed to describe exactly what she wanted to say, and she ended up with a sub par answer. "You know, us, I know that you trust me. Or at least I would hope so." Jemma added the short joke at the end to ease the awkwardness. She leaned over the counter and kissed Daisy's cheek before wandering off again to look at her girlfriend's collection of books.

Dinner ended up being fantastic. Daisy was a wonderful cook and Jemma didn't know why she hadn't tried to woo her with the skill in the first place. She was very humble about it, though, no matter how much Jemma insisted it was one of the best meals she'd ever had. Maybe she was a little biased, though, since her company was so good it almost made the food taste even better.  
It was pretty late before either of them thought to end their conversation, and the sun had long since sunken below the buildings off in the distance. Jemma really didn't want to leave, but if she overstayed her welcome she knew she would feel a lot worse.

"I would say lets have dessert, but I'm afraid those chocolates you fed me two weeks ago, along with the pie we had at the diner last week are still very much with me," Daisy patted her stomach through her shirt with a satisfied smile as she leaned back against the couch.  She had been eyeing the sun going down and the progression of the moon in the sky since they had begun to eat and she knew now it must be very late. When she looked at her watch at last she was hardly surprised, "I fear I have kept you out very late, Jemma. I would drive you home, if you like, but since we are more /us/ now you are also more than welcome to stay here tonight.  I know the killer has not been active these past couple of weeks but that does not mean he isn't still out there. I would feel better if you opted to stay, but I understand if you need to leave," Daisy offered, taking up their dishes and carrying them around to the back counter and put them in the sink. She was listening closely, waiting for an answer, and honestly she found herself wanting very much for Jemma to stay.

"I would love to stay if you'll have me." Jemma answered without a second thought. It wasn't like they hadn't spent a night together before, it would just be in a different place this time. She sent a quick text to Bobbi to let her know what was going on so she wouldn't worry, but then she turned her phone off so her cousin couldn't bother her about it.

"Absolutely," Daisy had a smile on her face when she turned around from the sink.  She dried her hands on a nearby towel and crossed back into the living room. Daisy leaned over the back of the couch behind where Jemma still sat and she kissed her on the top of the head, letting her arms slide down to her shoulders.  They gave a gentle squeeze before Daisy sighed, finding herself very happy.  
"What would you like to do?  There is the TV, we may talk more, or if you are tired we may sleep.  I know that it is late," Daisy questioned, hands slowly starting to work on Jemma's shoulders like a mini massage.  Daisy didn't even notice she was doing it at first, while she waited for an answer but when she did realize, her hands stilled.

Jemma almost hummed happily from the contact Daisy's hands were making, and she was definitely glad she was staying. She twisted around on the couch, getting up on her knees and kissing Daisy over the back of the couch.

"We can keep chatting if you like." Jemma said, going back in for another quick kiss before turning back around and sitting on the couch again, waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

Daisy made her way back to the front of the couch with a small grin spread over her face and she sat down next to Jemma, getting comfortable, "Alright then.  Do you have any other questions waiting to be released?" She leaned back a little and wrapped an arm over Jemma's shoulders to tug her down into her.

"Who knows when such an opportunity will arise again, you may as well take advantage," Daisy laughed now.  She knew she was a private person and so did Jemma and she had divulged a lot of her personal life tonight and she honestly wasn't sure when she would feel so comfortable doing so again.

"Alright..." Jemma glanced up at the ceiling and caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to think of another question. She snuggled into her girlfriend and let her arm rest across Daisy's waist as she leaned into her.

"Did you have a good childhood?" Jemma asked, her eyes already a bit sad. "I mean I know your childhood was drastically different from mine...but was it still good? Or at least ok?" Jemma truly hoped the answer was yes, or even a sort of.

“It was…” Daisy trailed off.  What did she compare it to? She wasn’t sure how other people’s childhoods were like, or even what a proper one was supposed to be, although she guessed Jemma’s was as good a standard as any.  Her own being nothing like that, she wasn’t sure if she could call it good by her girlfriend’s standards. Was it good by her own? Daisy wasn’t sure.

“I don’t really know.  It was what it was, I suppose,” She shook her head and gave Jemma’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “You do not have to feel bad for me, Taa’ir.  It is hardly fair if your childhood is the comparison. Different does not necessarily mean bad or good…I cannot really explain it, I’m sorry.”

Their "date" went on in the same fashion for the next half hour or so before Jemma could tell they were both getting sleepy. She had to force herself to wiggle out of Daisy's arms and get up off the couch to stretch, and as she did she yawned.  
"I think it's about time we go to sleep." Jemma suggested, feeling the heaviness in her eyelids already.

“I think that you are right,” Daisy said, watching as Jemma yawned only to yawn herself a moment later and cover her mouth with her hand.  She stood up and stretched some herself, then made sure the living room and the kitchen were in order before she motioned the other woman towards the hallway, “The bedroom is on the right and so is the bathroom.  I just need to grab a pillow and a blanket for myself. It tends to get a little chillier in here with the wide windows,” Daisy said and turned off the kitchen light. Of course, the bedroom had the same wide windows but it was also a smaller room and took less time to warm up.

Jemma was nodding along until she actually realized what Daisy was saying, and then her eyes widened considerably.  
"Absolutely not, I can't take your bed. I'll be perfectly fine on the couch, it is your flat." Jemma countered. She didn't want to invade Daisy's home and take over her space, so she wasn't going to let her girlfriend give up her bedroom.

“You’re my guest and I am offering,” Daisy shook her head and she could already see where this was going to go.  Neither of them were going to relent, but she was going to try anyway. “You are not taking it, I’m giving it to you, Jemma, there is a difference.  I’ll be fine,” She shrugged and moved into the hallway, disappearing into the bedroom to grab a pillow off of her bed and find a blanket for herself.

Jemma followed her after a brief moment, still thinking she was right and wanting to let Daisy sleep in her own bed. She was expecting to be met with more resistance when she walked into the bedroom, but what she saw when she entered made her face flush red. Daisy had already started changing, and Jemma immediately got a vast few of her abdomen and back, which were quite a bit more muscled than Jemma had previously thought.

What she really hadn't expected were the scars, though. There were so many scars, and they appeared to be all over her body. Jemma had plenty herself, and so did Bobbi, so she'd seen enough to know that these were from fights. What looked like cuts, scrapes, and all kinds of injuries left marks on her, and Jemma didn't know what to say or if she should say anything.

She felt awkward suddenly, but Daisy seemed to know she was standing there and not try to shoo her out. Jemma tried to be completely calm about it, but she couldn't keep her eyes on Daisy's eyes.  
"It's nonsense, really. But since I know neither of us is going to relent, I suppose we could both sleep in your bed. It's not like it isn't big enough." Jemma came up with a logical solution, but she was still embarrassed that she couldn't stop her own eyes from roaming the expanse of her girlfriend's skin.

"You are staring as if I were a da Vinci piece...or perhaps a knife holder," Daisy noted as she watched Jemma continue to stare as she changed, ignoring her suggestion about the bed.  She was modest about many things but the human body certainly did not seem to be one of them. The button up she had gotten out of laid on the bed and Daisy pulled a baggy looking grey t shirt from her dresser and pulled it over her torso, finally separating Jemma's eyes from her toned, albeit marred body.

The pants came next and were kicked off rather quickly in favor of some black gym shorts.  Daisy gave in though, knowing that it was useless for them to continue arguing like this. Neither was going to give up and she did have a point about the queen sized bed being big enough for the two of them.  "I suppose we can," Daisy concluded at last and turned to look back in the dresser, opening up both cabinets in search of something. "I will find something for you to sleep in. I'm sure you want out of those days clothes..."

Daisy's words suddenly made Jemma snap out of whatever tiny trance she'd been in, and she realized that she did want to get out of her jeans. She took the chance while Daisy was rummaging through the closet to tug them off along with her shirt and left them both in a small pile at the foot of the bed. She quickly grabbed for Daisy's button up plaid without thinking. It was warm and it smelled like her, and Jemma didn't find herself being embarrassed about it. She was just buttoning it up when Daisy turned around, and she left the top two undone so she would be more comfortable. The shirt was oversized for her and Jemma was more than willing to sleep in it.

"Or you are more than welcome to sleep in that," Daisy chuckled and turned back around, putting back the clothes she had found for Jemma before shutting the doors back.  It was unusual for her to see someone else in her shirt, but she supposed couples did that sort of thing, and that's what they were, weren't they? They were.

Daisy moved around and turned on the lamp on the bedside table and then pushed a button on a small remote there and the other lights in the room turned off, leaving the light from the lamp and the lights of the city through the windows.  She pushed another button and suddenly the windows began to tint to block out the city lights and once Daisy felt satisfied she sat on the bed.  
"You may choose whichever side.  I have no preference since I tend to sleep in the middle so I will be fine anywhere."

"I don't mind either, so I'll just take this side." Jemma moved over to the side of the bed that Daisy wasn't sitting on. She shyly slipped under the sheets and laid down on her side to face her girlfriend, a little grin on her face. When Daisy laid down next to her, Jemma scooted a little closer and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for inviting me over, I had a lovely time." Jemma said quietly, so close that she could lean in and kiss her if she wanted to. And she wanted to, so she did. She pressed her lips against Daisy's a little more firmly than before, eager for a response.

She got one.  Daisy pressed back, no longer shy or hesitant.  There were no prying eyes here. There was no risk of Bobbi.  They were in her home, alone, just her and Jemma, so Daisy let herself unwind.  She returned Jemma’s kiss eagerly, with a passion she had yet to display. Jemma would find herself quickly pulled deeper, most of her front pulled up against Daisy as one of her arms and shot around over her waist and pulled them as close together as they had ever been.

As sudden as it was, it didn’t stop and it didn’t slow as things had tended to over the past few weeks.  Daisy lingered at her lips so long that she kissed her again and again, and suddenly she couldn’t get enough.  It felt like she had been drowning for weeks and was just now coming up to the surface to breathe. And it felt good.  So good Daisy’s teeth nibbled down on Jemma’s bottom lip in excitement, only to sooth it with her tongue. She almost let it go in, to rub and swirl around with Jemma’s but she didn’t.  Instead Daisy pulled back again, brief spurt over and her cheeks flushed a little in the dark.

This shouldn’t be embarrassing.  She felt foolish for even thinking it, that her skin would betray her emotions like this against her will.  Daisy allowed both herself and Jemma to breath, and it was heavy and filled the silence between them until Daisy’s voice replaced it, “I had a good time as well…”  Her face was still close, still within reach and Daisy’s eyes darted back to Jemma’s lips but she held still…waiting for something.

Jemma was breathless, and honestly a little amazed. She'd kissed people before, and she'd kissed Daisy before, but this was even better. It was different somehow, and Jemma liked it. She stared into Daisy's eyes, and she found that she wanted to know exactly what she was thinking. She could tell her girlfriend was vulnerable again, she'd come out of her protective shell and was clearly letting herself feel her emotions.  
Jemma wanted to encourage that, and she wanted them both to feel that connection between them again. They were already pressed together, so Jemma hardly had to move at all to connect her and Daisy's mouth, and she couldn't help but immediately deepen the kiss. Her hand moved to Daisy's waist and gripped tightly as she gently bit at Daisy's lip, making sure this was ok. She was waiting for permission, she wanted to know that Daisy was comfortable.

As quickly as Daisy’s shyness had come back, it left, gone for good this time.  With Jemma’s hands on her hips and teeth on her lips she didn’t want to hold herself back anymore, and so she didn’t.   Daisy pressed back, biting Jemma’s lip in response and kissed her heatedly. She pressed so much that she shifted them and Jemma would find herself on her back, lips still connected to Daisy’s and Daisy’s body still on her, pressed down now from above.

This time, Daisy did what she wanted and her tongue found its way into Jemma’s mouth, exploring, moving against her own.  It was short lived though, as her lips quickly disconnected and reattached at her jaw line. Daisy lifted herself some, so Jemma could breathe, but she didn’t let her lips leave her skin, or her hands.  One braced herself up beside of Jemma’s head, the other had shifted from her waist to her thigh, half on what little of her plaid shirt remained there and half on her skin.

Her breathing was quick.  She was insistent, kissing down Jemma’s jaw line and back up to her lips.  If Jemma had wanted to be consumed before, it was clear now that she just might be.

Jemma couldn't help the little squeak of surprise that had escaped her when Daisy moved on top of her, but it was far from unpleasant and her hands automatically slid to her girlfriend's hips. One stayed there, gripping her through the material, but the other moved back up Daisy's body and wound its way into her hair, holding their mouths together firmly. She could feel so much heat between them and Jemma was sure she just couldn't get enough, but she was going to try, so she laced her tongue with Daisy's and her head lifted up off the pillow slightly to meet her.

At the noise, Daisy realized the position she had gotten them into and the fog in her brain created by kissing Jemma in such a fervent manner began to dissipate.  She kept her head and lips out of Jemma's reach when her head came off the pillow, even when Daisy felt her tug a little harder at her hair. She wanted nothing more than to let go and do the one part  of a relationship she knew how to do well, but it felt rushed. It felt good, that was undeniable, but if Daisy wanted to do this right,she needed to slow down. She didn't close off though, not emotionally like she had in public.

Daisy kissed Jemma's forehead instead and let the both of them calm down, slowly lifting herself off of Jemma more before rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow.  "I think it is best that we sleep, Taa'ir," she said calmly, trying to keep the strain of want out of her voice in the hopes that Jemma would not notice.

Their moment, while brief, had been intoxicating, and it was a little difficult for Jemma to wind down from her high, but she managed. She knew Daisy was trying to be polite, that was just how she was. They were going to move slow, which Jemma appreciated, since it meant Daisy really did care.

"You're probably right." Jemma agreed. It was late and they were both tired, and although neither of them had anything planned for the morning, that didn't mean it wouldn't be a long day.  
"Goodnight, Daisy." Jemma smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her once more before turning over onto the side she liked to sleep on, with her back to her. She secretly hoped Daisy would end up fitted against her, in their sleep if not now.

She did not have to wish long because it only took Daisy a few seconds before she scooted closer to the middle of the bed and to Jemma.  She slid one arm up under her pillow to stretch out and get comfortable and Daisy wrapped the other around Jemma's waist and held her lightly, but close.  
"Goodnight, Jemma," Daisy responded quietly and let her eyes fall shut, and for once, she fell asleep quickly and without troubled thoughts.


	5. Canary Cry Me A River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! It's been an intensely busy end of the year and start to a new one. Happy 2019 everyone! Sorry this has taken absolutely forever. My jobs been crazy and my co-writer has been shipped off to enjoy the college life so getting time together for this is harder!

Although Jemma had had a pleasant awakening and breakfast at Daisy's flat, the moment she turned on her phone she was bombarded with a barrage of notifications. Exactly twenty three text messages and eleven missed calls, all from Bobbi. Her cousin had been in varying stages of panic, starting with skeptical messages and quickly progressing into urgent come home messages.   


Jemma bid Daisy farewell after a ride home and hesitantly walked up the steps to the door of the mansion. She didn't want to go inside knowing what was waiting. Bobbi would be more than upset, Jemma was sure. She knew it was inevitable, though, so she entered the extensive code into the keypad and walked inside when the light flashed green. At first it was silent, the sound of Jemma hanging up her jacket ruffled and was the only noise in the quiet hall, but as she moved through the house, Bobbi emerged from the living room, her arms crossed over her chest and her brows furrowed.   


"You were at her flat all night." Bobbi said, as if Jemma wouldn't have known herself. She wanted to groan, but she also didn't want a fight, so she tried to keep her head.    


"Yes, I texted you." Jemma said. They were exchanging facts that they both already knew happened. She wanted Bobbi to get to the point, but she knew it wouldn't be good.    


"Did you sleep with her?" Bobbi blurted out. Jemma was absolutely appalled, one, that Bobbi thought that was even remotely her business, and two, that she could possibly be mad at her for it.   


"No, we didn't have sex, but we did _sleep_. We had dinner and we talked and we went to sleep." Jemma sighed, and subconsciously straightened out the collar of her shirt. She was missing Daisy's plaid shirt right about now. "I shouldn't have to tell you that anyway. I am an adult, Bobbi!" Jemma was completely and utterly frustrated. She appreciated that her cousin loved her enough to care, but there was a fine line between caring and controlling.    


"I have to admit, Jemma, you've gotten a lot better at lying." Bobbi snapped, and Jemma was flabbergasted. Not only was she being ridiculous, she was accusing her of lying. "Just wait, now that she's gotten what she wanted Daisy's not going to come back for you." Bobbi spit. Her cousin was being so mean that there were almost tears welling up in the backs of Jemma's eyes, but she refused to let Bobbi even think she was  remotely right.    


"That's not what happened, and that's not what's going to happen!" Jemma argued. She was clearly emotional, her voice was at least an octave higher and her face was red.    


"Really? Jemma, god, for a genius, you're pretty _stupid_." Bobbi sounded exasperated, and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was beyond agitated that her baby cousin had fallen into this trap despite her warnings. "It's the same act everybody uses. She saw you flustered and realized she'd found another target. A sweet, naive little girl she could corrupt. You were nothing more than a challenge for her." Bobbi lectured.    


"You're the one that's lying!" Jemma shouted. Now she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the suggestions even though she knew they weren't true. Daisy wasn't like that.   


"It's the truth, Jemma. She's playing you. She made you feel special, took you out, bought you nice things. She probably told you some sob story to get your sympathy too." Bobbi kept going, and although the things Bobbi was describing were all true, Jemma refused to think that her girlfriend was that kind of person.   
"And when the time was right, she invited you over and screwed you, and now she's won. She was playing with you just like she plays with everything. You aren't any more important than her sports car or her motorcycle. You're her plaything, something she is just using while she's here for some entertainment and some sex, but once she's got what she wanted she's going to ditch you and not look back." Bobbi kept going on and on, and every word made Jemma more and more angry, more and more hurt.   


"That's not what happened! It's- Daisy isn't like that! We've been taking it slow, we didn't do anything last night!" Jemma yelled, but she didn't understand why. She shouldn't feel the need to prove herself to Bobbi. It was her life and she could make her own choices. Bobbi wasn't always right.    


"My god, you're in deep." Bobbi groaned and started pacing back and forth in front of her cousin. She had no idea what to do to stop this. Jemma was more sensitive than most girls, Bobbi knew. Sure, she'd been physically injured, but she was completely naive and pure when it came to people. People didn't betray Jemma, and Bobbi knew she was too trusting.   
"Give me your phone." Bobbi held out her hand, and Jemma was in disbelief. Bobbi was acting like some second-rate mother. Her cousin controlled her entire life: her job, her "night job", and apparently everything else, too. She was practically a slave. She lived in Bobbi's house, worked for her, fought for her, and did basically everything she was told up until Daisy, and she had done it blindly. If anything Daisy had shown her that Bobbi was using her, if anyone.   


"Not a chance. I'm done, Bobbi." Jemma growled, walking back to the foyer. Bobbi was on her heels, a confused and concerned expression on her face. Jemma grabbed for her jacket and reached for the doorknob, but a quick hand caught her arm.   


"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobbi asked her, even more anger lacing her voice. "What, are you going to run back to Daisy now? Go on, fly back to your cage, Robin." Bobbi let her go, shoving her arm slightly.    


" _You_ are my cage!" Jemma lashed out. She was more than hurt. She only saw regret on Bobbi's face when the tears started flowing and her chest jumped with the first sob. "Get a new sidekick. You're on your own." Jemma grumbled, grabbing her car keys out of a small bowl and throwing open the door.   


"Jemma, wait!" Bobbi shouted, but Jemma was already blocking her out in favor of storming to her car. She slammed it shut and sped off, not daring to look back.   
Tears were clouding Jemma's vision and she knew she was in no shape to drive safely, so she stopped at the first place she could find, which just so happened to be The Canary Cafe. She turned off the ignition and dialed Daisy's number, still sobbing as the ringing continued.   


"Pick up, pick up..." She begged through the phone, even though her girlfriend couldn't hear her yet.

Daisy was waiting at a stoplight when her phone I'm her jacket pocket began to vibrate and ring with the tone she had set for Jemma.  It was some happy song she said she had liked. It reminded Daisy of her, light and bubbly. Perhaps she had forgotten something at the flat and wanted it back.  Daisy had only just left the mansion close to a quarter of an hour ago. Even still, she was thrilled at the sound and so while her hands were free, Daisy took out the phone and put it on speaker to hear through the helmet.  
When she was met with sobs, Daisy's blood superheated.  She flipped her visor up with her spare hand and held the phone up to the open space in her helmet, "Jemma?  Osfoor, tell me where you are!" Daisy didn't know why she was crying. She wouldn't have mistaken those sounds anywhere.

"Daisy." Jemma was relieved to hear the sound of her voice, but it almost made her sob even harder when all the accusations Bobbi had thrown at her came along with it. "I'm-" She couldn't make it past the first word, it seemed, because she choked out another sob and her supply of tears was suddenly replenished. "Bobbi-" She couldn't explain, so instead she just answered the question. She wanted Daisy here with her. "The cafe." She choked. She knew Daisy would know which one.   
Jemma hung up before anything else could be said, and immediately the screen lit up with Bobbi's name. Bitterly, Jemma threw the phone into the passenger's seat and unbuckled. She crawled between the seats to get to the back of her car, where she laid down across the seat to wait for her girlfriend to come for her. Daisy would come for her, Bobbi was wrong.

The light went green and the black and red bike shot over a lane and sped in front of another car.  Daisy leaned to the left, sticking her foot out to touch the ground as the motorcycle did a one-eighty back in the opposite direction.  What should have taken ten minutes only took five as Daisy skidded to a halt, nearly up on the sidewalk. She yanked the keys from the ignition and spied Jemma's car the next moment.    
Daisy sprinted to it, ripping the helmet off on her way so by the time she reached the car, she dropped the helmet to the ground and looked inside.  She found her girlfriend curled up in the back seat and immediately reached for the handle. When it did not come free, Daisy put a hand up on the glass, worry evident over her features, "Taa'ir, unlock the door.  I'm here now, let me in."

Jemma heard her girlfriend's voice, and although muffled by the glass between them, it was very much there. Daisy was just outside after no time at all. Someone who was just playing around with her wouldn't do that. Jemma grabbed the keys up off the floor of the car and pressed the unlock button. Daisy would see the small signal pop up and make a clicking sound, letting her know the door would come free.    


Daisy yanked the door open the moment it was unlocked and let herself in, sliding to sit in the space that Jemma didn't take up and she shut the door back so they could have some privacy.  She reached for her then, pulling the girl up if only so she could lay back down, at least in her lap. Daisy's arms around her were secure, firm, and a hand rubbed up and down Jemma's arm before sliding up to her face to pull hair from her eyes and wipe her cheeks.    


"I'm right here, Taa'ir.  Breathe...tell me when you are ready," Daisy whispered as she leaned over and kissed the top of Jemma's head.  She didn't know what could have upset her so. She had heard her cousin's name intermingled with her sobs, but Daisy wasn't sure if Bobbi was the cause or just a part of the reason.  It startled her to see her girlfriend in such a state. She had never seen her so upset. In fact, Daisy didn't think she had ever seen Jemma upset and it made her blood boil all over again as she felt the girl sob in her arms.  A particular vein popped out in her neck as Daisy's jaw clenched. There was the sound of her teeth grinding to accompany the sobs, but Daisy forced herself to calm down for Jemma's sake. Blood would have blood another day.

Jemma buried her face in the material at Daisy's stomach, just thankful for her presence and her gentle nature at the moment. Comfort was very welcome, and Jemma cried for a few more minutes before she finally sat up, wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She was probably a mess, with puffy eyes and a red face, and there were tear stains all over Daisy's shirt, but that didn't stop Jemma from throwing herself at  Daisy again and holding her in a tight hug. She inhaled the scent that was unique to her and buried her face in her hair.    


It didn't take much longer for Jemma to calm down. Her breathing eventually evened out and she was calm enough to pull away, but she was still sitting right next to Daisy, not willing to be an inch from her.  
"Bobbi and I fought." Jemma started, looking down at her lap. "She said some terrible things, and I think..." Jemma took a deep breath to prepare herself for the outcome of what had happened. "I think I'm going to move out." A few more tears escaped and Jemma furiously wiped them away. She didn't want to feel sad, she wanted to feel angry, but Bobbi was all the family she had left and she was hesitant to leave her.

"Families fight.  Even close families.  It has always been so," Daisy started and sighed, holding Jemma lightly and content and comfortable enough now to just let the girl cling to her all she needed.  "People say and do things they regret, hurtful things...terrible things," She swallowed hard, reflecting on her own family for a moment as she tried to form her words, think of a way to comfort Jemma.  
"I have learned from experience that they sometimes do these things out of love.  I'm sure whatever argument you and Bobbi had can be resolved," she leaned in and kissed Jemma's cheek firmly and leaned away and swiped a few more tears with her thumb.  They had looked happy together every time Daisy had seen them. She knew there was no lack of love there, but she also knew that Bobbi thought she was an issue. Daisy had a sinking feeling the fight had been about her.  


"Moving out is a big step, and I support your decision,  _ Taa'ir _ , but do not make it while emotions are still high.  Calm down, think on it, and make sure it is what you really want.  You know you are more than welcome to stay with me while you make your decision, if you feel uncomfortable going home."

"Thank you, Daisy." Jemma breathed, lightly hugging her one last time. Somehow, her voice had a calming effect on her. She made Jemma believe that everything was going to be fine.   
Like Daisy said, Jemma was going to think about everything that had been happening. Moving out may have been an idea that was the product of her anger, but it was probably about time. If she was the adult she said she was she shouldn't rely on her cousin any more.

"Whatever you require, Jemma, I will do my best to give you," Daisy leaned over some and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before pulling away.  She wiped the last of her tears away till Jemma's face was dry once more and she smiled in the hopes Jemma would as well.  
"Since we are here, _Taa'ir_ , would you like some coffee?  We do not have to sit inside if you are not comfortable yet, we may sit in here, but a drink will warm you up and make you feel a little more yourself, I believe.  After that we can do whatever you like. I am not busy until the afternoon, but even then I can work from my office at home if you want to stay with me."

"I don't think you know how much I would love that." Jemma said softly, snuggling into Daisy's side gratefully, even though she had to get up in a moment if she was going to get them coffee. There was no way she was going home right now, so the offer to stay with her girlfriend for the time being was more than fantastic.  
"Do you think you could drive?" Jemma asked. She knew Daisy brought her motorcycle with her, but for some reason she didn't want them to be apart right now, even for the short distance back to Daisy's flat.

"Whatever you require," Daisy repeated with a smile and this time leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to Jemma's a couple times before pulling away.  "Now, get back up front and I'll go get us coffee, hm?" Daisy coaxed slowly slid from Jemma's grasp and opened up the door for the both of them so Jemma could get in the passenger side and she could go into the cafe.    
"I will be right back, Taa'ir," she assured her and once Jemma was situated back up front, Daisy dashed off into the little restaurant.  It only took about six minutes for her to come back out with a tray of two coffees in one hand and what looked to be a rather full paper bag of something else in the other.  She moved around to the driver's side and motioned for Jemma to open the door and when she did, Daisy slid inside and passed the bag over to her.  


"I wasn't sure what kind of breads you liked so I may have gotten one of everything.  There was pumpkin bread, banana bread, cookies, coffee cake...well there is a lot in there," Daisy chuckled and put the two coffees down in the cup holders.  "I did, however, remember how you like your coffee so when it cools down tell me if it is satisfactory," She held her hand out then, "Keys please, Taa'ir, so that I may take you away from such a terrible morning and lead you into a better evening."

"Thanks." Jemma chuckled, a smile finally on her face as she handed over her keys. Daisy knew how to cheer her up, and sweets always helped. She was going to be spoiled, that was for sure.   
As Jemma nibbled on some of the pumpkin bread, she heard and saw her phone buzzing on the ground. It was Bobbi, again. Jemma glanced up at Daisy to see if she noticed, but it wasn't easy to miss. She snatched it up and turned off the phone, ignoring the quickly growing collection of messages. Daisy was who she needed right now, not Bobbi, and her cousin was just going to have to deal with it. 

 

\---------

 

"Fitz, I need a new costume." Jemma whispered harshly the moment she approached him at work the next day. Despite her fallout with Bobbi, she still needed her job at Morse Enterprises, especially if she would be supporting herself.   


"What? Why, is there a problem?" Fitz seemed confused. He glanced around them every few seconds to make sure no one was paying attention to their very private conversation.   


"No, there's nothing wrong with the costume. It's me. I'm not going to be Bobbi's sidekick anymore and I need a new alias." Jemma explained, using rapid hand signals as she went. Ideas were already running through her head: what she wanted to look like, what kinds of weapons she wanted on her person, and so on.   


"What?" Fitz seemed surprised, but not completely. It had been obvious that they'd been slightly off for a while, and Fitz didn't expect that Jemma would remain a second her whole life. She liked to be the best at whatever she did. "What is this new alias going to be called?" He asked her. Obviously they would need a new name for her if she was going to upgrade to hero status.   


Jemma hadn't thought about that. The name Robin was one thing she was a little sad to let go, she was very fond of it. A thought suddenly hit her though, and her face lit up. Fitz would have been able to see the light bulb flick on behind her eyes. Her hand reached for her necklace, and Jemma knew her new name would fit.    


"The Canary." Jemma said proudly. It was symbolic, and she could stick with the bird theme. The public would know she was still the same person, and she could have a name that really meant something to her.

Bobbi was alerted the moment her cousin entered the building.  She wasn't answering her calls or her messages, Bobbi had been worried to death after their heated argument.  She could have wrecked driving, the state she had left in, or something equally worse could have happened. She had been sick with worry, so to hear Jemma had come to work sent a wave of relief over her.   


She left the meeting she was in, her secretary having informed her of Jemma's arrival.  The two board members seemed annoyed but they would have to be patient. Bobbi made her way down to the science level, getting off the elevator and moving past the front desk.  She swiped her card and stepped inside the main room of the science lab and spied Jemma and Fitz at their usual desk. She was hesitant to go over, afraid if she went over they may just start yelling at one another again.  Bobbi knew they had ended on a terrible note, but just the sight of Jemma calmed her nerves enough to walk over.  
She caught the tail end of her and Fitz's conversation as she came over and crossed her arms, "Canary what?"

When Jemma heard Bobbi's voice behind her, she took a deep breath to prepare herself. She didn't want to shout and she certainly didn't want to get any more upset, but she was almost positive that at least one of those things would happen.   


"Be quiet, please?" Jemma whispered quickly, looking around her. It wasn't often that the top of the top came to the science labs, so everyone was staring. Bobbi had been speaking at a normal level and Jemma didn't want to blow it before she even started.   


"I can't say right now." Jemma flicked her eyes towards their onlookers and clenched her jaw, signaling that it was something hero-related, so not something up for discussion at work.  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Jemma asked. She tried not to snip, but it was obvious that her voice was bitter as she gathered up files to busy herself.

Bobbi sighed, looking away for a moment and trying to collect herself.  She didn't miss the sound of annoyance in Jemma's voice, but she knew she deserved it.  "I came to make sure you weren't dead," she whispered, eyes back on her cousin.  
"You weren't answering my calls or messages.  You left a mess, in a _car_ , something could have happened," Bobbi leaned over Jemma's desk, a serious look in her eyes, "if you won't talk to me over the phone you're going to talk to me here.  I just want you to be safe, Jemma."

"I didn't want to talk to you, and I still don't." Jemma said, never looking up at Bobbi. She focussed on the paperwork instead, retrieving a pen and authorizing the experiments of other lab workers below her. She wasn't quite ready to forgive Bobbi for all the horrible things she'd said, even if she had been worried after Jemma stormed off.  
"Daisy picked me up and made sure I was okay." Jemma told her, emphasizing Daisy's name to prove a point.

Bobbi wanted to say, 'Of course she did.  As long as she can keep getting what she wants from you she'll be around.' But she didn't because Bobbi knew that would just keep the argument going.  Instead she sighed, loudly, and Jemma may even hear her grit her teeth together.  
"Regardless, we /need/ to talk about it," Bobbi stressed again, not leaving even though it was clear Jemma was doing her best to ignore her.  "If you would come home we could work it out...and there's still _business_ ," she stressed again. She needed Jemma as Robin. Figuring out whatever this assassin was doing was a priority, even if she had gone quiet for a couple weeks.  Bobbi knew she was just waiting for something. She wished she knew what.

"I'll stop by after work." Jemma said coldly, still not looking up. Bobbi had lost her affections for the moment. The only reason Jemma was even willing to go back to the mansion was so she could gather a few things if she was to be staying at Daisy's for a few days.   
Yes, Jemma knew the assassin needed to be stopped, but she also knew that she needed to become her own person and be more independent. She was willing to work with Bobbi to catch the killer, but she didn't want to be a second, and after that she was through. She was going to fly solo, and if she did need help she'd ask Trip.

Bobbi wasn't wholly satisfied with her answer, but she knew she needed to take it.  She had caused some damage with what she had said to Jemma, and though Bobbi knew it had been mean and harsh, it was the truth. Jemma rarely needed tough love but now was one of those times.  She just couldn't stand to see her cousin hurt, to lose someone else she cared for.  
"Fine, I'll be there," Bobbi nodded in agreement and finally left her cousin alone to return to her own work.

__________

Bobbi suspected Jemma of more lying.  She had had to stay at Morse Enterprises later to deal with some paper work she had been putting off, so she had been expecting Jemma in the foyer, agitated, or in the living room or library or study.  She found her nowhere. Not even in her room. Bobbi was starting to think she hadn't come, that she had said that just to placate her and get her to go away, until she checked the study again and found the bookshelf slightly off center.   


Bobbi moved over and played the notes on the piano and the secret door opened and she made her way eagerly down the stairs only to stop halfway down at the sight of her cousin packing up her things.  
"Jemma, what are you doing?" She hurried down the rest of the stairs and crossed the bridge over the underground river and moved onto the platform, grabbing for Jemma's hand as she was sticking her battle staves into a bag.  "Where are you taking this stuff? Jemma, why are you packing?" Bobbi was confused and it came out in her voice. Her cousin had threatened to leave during their fight but Bobbi hadn't thought she really meant it. At least not this part.

"I told you, you're going to have to get a new sidekick." Jemma said calmly, almost emotionlessly, as she gently pulled her hand free and stuffed the battle staves into her duffel bag. There were a few other devices nearby that belonged to her that she added as well. All of it was on top of a layer of clothes and other personal belongings. She would need them to stay at Daisy's, and she needed her things if she wanted to become the Canary.  
"The Canary you heard me and Fitz talking about is me. I'm the Canary now." Jemma informed her. There was no way to do it other than straightforward. Robin had been a part of her, yes, and Jemma wasn't completely happy to lose the identity, but she was changing. Robin helped her grow into the Canary.

"Jemma you can't be serious?!  There is an unknown, highly skilled assassin out there running around the city.  Now isn't the time to play, Jemma. Last time she barely let you go. I need you, we have to stick together," Bobbi shot back.  She couldn't believe her cousin was being serious. After her last battle with the assassin Bobbi had thought it would be pretty clear to her she couldn't handle it on her own.  The woman had nearly broken her neck. It was ludicrous.

"I'm not playing." Jemma sighed, more exasperated with Bobbi than frustrated at this point. No matter what happened, Jemma was always going to be the baby cousin to her. Bobbi would never want her to leave, even if she was ready, so her words had no effect.  
"When it comes to our night jobs, I can work _with_  you, but I don't want to work _for_  you. This assassin is more skilled than any enemy we've faced. I can handle myself just fine with anyone else. So we're going to take down this killer and I'm going to go my own way. I'm not a kid anymore and I can't live with you my whole life. This was going to happen eventually anyway, you just bumped up the date." Jemma explained, zipping up the bag and throwing it over her shoulder. On the way out, she pulled her costume down off a rack and looked at it one last time before she tossed it in a trashcan nearby and headed for the exit.   
"If Fitz gets a ping on the assassin we'll both be alerted."

Bobbi let Jemma go.  She didn't move, not until she heard the door to the batcave in the study click shut.  Her eyes hurt and Bobbi found it was because she was holding back tears. The strain of it was causing her throat to hurt as well, and when she finally moved, she rushed to the trashcan and pulled the Robin costume free of it.  She clutched it in her hands and sat down at the computer desk, stretching the fabric out over it to look at it.    


Jemma was done.  Jemma was really done.  Bobbi hadn't meant for this to happen.  She had just wanted to warn her, to keep her safe, to protect her baby cousin the best she could and the only ways she knew how.  But now here she was, sitting alone in the batcave holding onto Robin's suit, crying over it, because she realized without Jemma here, she was alone.  It had been her and Jemma for as long as she could remember and even only with the two of them, the big house hadn't seemed so barren. Now it felt like a void, wanting to swallow her up.  Jemma was gone and she was alone in her ridiculously large house. She didn't have anyone left.


	6. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to finish this story, please don't have any worries! It's just going to take a hot second and we appreciate everyone continuing to read and enjoying and anticipating what comes next. Please just be patient with us! We hear you and we love it!

Bobbi had been giving Jemma her space for a week now, but it hadn't been easy. She knew where to find her and all she wanted to do was run to her and beg her to come home so the mansion wouldn't be so quiet and empty. But she didn't. She let Jemma be, because that was what she needed right now. She still had hope that one day soon Jemma would come home, she just had to be patient.   
As Bobbi walked through the lobby of her building, intending to head to the elevator and take it up to her office, she saw someone she definitely didn't want to see. Against her better judgement, she approached Daisy, phone in hand. She smiled, but it was clearly forced.   
"You don't have a meeting for another" Bobbi checked the schedule on her phone, "four hours. So what are you doing here?" Bobbi knew exactly what she was doing here. Her business partner was here for her baby cousin. She was going to sweep her away back to her flat, and probably do something Bobbi didn't even want to think about. This was the woman that stole the last of her family. She couldn't help but be angry about it. So yes, she knew what Daisy was here for, she just wanted to hear her say it.

Daisy had been on her phone, looming over her notes and patiently waiting for Jemma to get off of work so that they could go have lunch before her own meetings.  She was perfectly happy to wait on Jemma in silence but she felt herself tensing up before Bobbi even spoke. When she did, Daisy gave a pleasant smile, just like Bobbi was doing, but the both of them knew this was only a pleasantry.  There wasn't any love lost here.  
"I am waiting to pick up Jemma for lunch so that I can have a good middle of the day with my girlfriend before I am subject to meetings all afternoon," she answered calmly.  She wasn't going to let Bobbi get under her skin. Daisy knew she was just looking for a fight.

Bobbi tried not to cringe at the word girlfriend. It sounded wrong coming from her mouth, especially talking about Jemma. She could hear the displeasure in Daisy's voice, just like she knew she was doing it herself.   
She wouldn't be telling Daisy so, but Bobbi was jealous. She was upset that she couldn't even talk to Jemma anymore without fighting, but Daisy still had the happy-go-lucky version of her. Somehow Bobbi knew it wasn't the truth, but it felt like all of Jemma's love was reserved for Daisy now, and she didn't like it. She did want her cousin to be happy, though.  
"I hope you truly mean that. I hope, for Jemma's sake, that she isn't just meant for having a pleasant time between work hours." Bobbi told her. There were much more obvious ways to say what she was trying to say, but she knew Daisy was smart enough to understand the meaning her words held.  
The young CEO got the message loud and clear and she smiled even wider despite it.  Just the fact that Bobbi felt threatened by her and Jemma's relationship meant she already had the upper hand here.  That being so, Daisy stood up, not quite as tall as Bobbi but close enough that she could look her in the eye, almost directly.  Daisy kept her smile but her words were a little more acidic, "I believe what I do with my girlfriend in our private hours is _our_ business and not yours.  That being said, if you cannot see that my intentions with Jemma are true then you are as blind as a bat, if not more so."  Her stare was pointed, a glint of something just behind them, as if daring her to retaliate, before Daisy looked past her and smiled, truly, seeing Jemma emerge from the elevator.  
"If you will excuse me, I have a lunch to get to," Daisy nodded politely to Bobbi and moved past her, putting her phone back into her pocket as she crossed over the lobby to the scientist.

Bobbi's eyes were wide in disbelief. Maybe she was paranoid, but it sounded like Daisy had been implying something. There was absolutely no way she could have known about Batwoman though. Her eyes briefly flicked over to Jemma, who was kissing Daisy hello and clearly trying to ignore her. She wouldn't have. Jemma was a little off the rails at the moment, but she definitely wouldn't have told Daisy about their vigilante status.   
Bobbi scowled at Daisy, unable to keep a pleasant face any longer. She headed towards the elevator as her cousin left with the CEO, and she found that she was in an even more sour mood than before.

 

_____

  
  


"Good morning, darling." Jemma grinned and rolled over, giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss. Her alarm had stopped buzzing a moment ago and she only wished she had more time to laze around in bed with Daisy.  
For the past week and a half she'd been growing quite accustomed to waking up with a person beside her. More behind her, since Daisy tended to act as a big spoon, but Jemma didn't mind one bit. It made the bed warmer and she found she slept better that way.   
She couldn't stay in bed forever, though, since she had work to do. Daisy would think it was lab work like usual, but she had to meet up with Fitz to put the final touches on her new costume. She slipped out from underneath the sheets and padded to the kitchen area of the flat. She was barefoot, and the floor was cold, but the warm sleep shirt she'd been using that actually belonged to her girlfriend contrasted it well enough.   
Jemma thought it was actually a little strange that they hadn't had sex yet, since they were practically living together, but they were going slow in that sense, doing it right, and it only assured her further that Bobbi was wrong about everything. She had made the right decision about this, Jemma knew. She liked how much better even the simplest things felt. She was preparing two coffees in the morning instead of just one, and even though she couldn't cook, she made decent toast, and she could tell Daisy always appreciated it.

"ṣabāḥul kẖayr, ya habibti," Daisy greeted with a smile and a yawn as she moved into the kitchen.  It took only a moment, but as Jemma was waiting on the toast to pop up, arms glided around her waist and the taller woman pulled Jemma back into her.  Daisy kissed her girlfriend's neck good morning before she released her and took up her cup of coffee from the counter and moved over to the small dining table over by the windows.  The sun was already up, but not quite over the shorter of the buildings in Gotham and so it was quite the breathtaking view as the sky lit up with pinks and pale blues. It was going to be a sunny day.  
"To think there was a time when I had to make my own coffee is hard to believe," Daisy chuckled and looked into the kitchen to Jemma with a small contented smile.  She had to admit, she had grown quite used to Jemma's presence in her home and thoroughly enjoyed it. Daisy found she anticipated the day Jemma would find her own place with displeasure.  She wanted her here, but Daisy knew Jemma did not need another cage. It would also pose a peculiar problem with her work.

"It seems as though we spoil each other." Jemma smiled as she brought over her own cup of coffee along with two plates, each with a slice of toast and some fruit. She couldn't cook, but at least she could prepare food. It was good enough.   
Jemma sat down across from Daisy and although she wanted to spend a slow morning with her, she had a lot to get done today and needed a head start.   
"I should be at work late tonight, so don't wait up when it comes to dinner. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call you." Jemma informed her, taking a bite out of her toast. She hadn't burned it this time, so it was actually decent.

“I'm sorry, I have to run or I'll be late." Jemma said when she checked the time on her phone. She'd agreed to meet Fitz before her usual work hours, so she didn't have as long to get ready as usual.   
Jemma quickly took a few more bites of her breakfast before getting up and giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. After cleaning up the rest of her breakfast, she hurried into the bedroom to get dressed and was in the middle of pulling her hair back into a ponytail when she reemerged.   
"I'll see you tonight." Jemma smiled, grabbing her car keys and her bag. She hurried back over to the table and gave Daisy another kiss, on the lips this time.  
"Have a good day," she whispered quietly when she pulled away.

"You as well, Taa'ir," Daisy said back and watched, mildly disheartened, as Jemma left for the day.  Daisy found she did not like days when Jemma had to rush, but they had been few and far between since she had been staying with her.  She had her own things to get to today though so the young CEO finished up her own toast and coffee and moved into her bedroom to shower.  She could have a slow morning, since she did not need to be at work until just before noon. Daisy could afford to take her time. The meetings couldn't start until she got there anyway.

_________

 

"Fitz, this is perfect." Jemma breathed, looking down at her new suit on the lab station. They had been here early, before any other employees, and now they were both staying late to put the final touches on Jemma's new costume. It was laying out in front of her, and Jemma thought it was perfect.   
She'd dropped the use of subtle reds, greens, and golds, instead choosing a look that was more intimidating like Batwoman's was. The whole outfit was put together out of black leather, and the mask was dark as well. It would keep her concealed during night jobs and would definitely earn less laughs. Nobody would be underestimating her now.  
"What's this?" Jemma asked, picking up the mask. It wasn't just a piece of fabric, it looked like Fitz had added something, and she wanted to know what.   
"That is a more advanced form of the sonic device. It's genius, if I do say so myself." Fitz's chest huffed out and he looked so proud. Jemma almost giggled at him, but she knew that would offend him and she actually wanted more of an explanation.   
"See this button here? Activate it and the mask will automatically emit the same sonic frequency as the other device and automatically block it from your ears as well." He explained, taking the mask from Jemma's hands and putting it over her face.  
"A Canary cry? I like it. Good thinking, Fitz." Jemma grinned. She felt good in her mask already. It wasn't too heavy, but she could feel the presence of the device.   
Before much else could be said, Fitz's phone suddenly started blaring, causing the both of them to jump. He snatched it up, and Jemma could tell just by the look on his face what was happening. Jemma's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She wasn't there to protect Daisy if she was who the assassin was targeting tonight.  
In less than a second Jemma grabbed her own phone, not hesitating to call her  cousin.  
"Bobbi! I'm afraid this call isn't for pleasantry. The assassin is out to play."

Bobbi had already been toying around in the batcave, sharpening her baterangs and practicing on the dummies when the alert had come up on the computer.  Her phone was buzzing a second later, flashing Jemma's face, as she picked it up from the desk and put it to her ear. Bobbi's eyes were on the screen but her focus was split between it and her cousin.    
"Yeah she just showed up on the computer here thanks to Fitz's warning system he installed.  Hopefully we caught her before she does anymore damage," she set the phone down, putting it on speaker as she swiftly strode towards the glass case with the Batwoman costume inside.  They needed to hurry. Bobbi knew this assassin didn't waste any time.  
"Have Fitz link all the information!  I'll be out of here and in pursuit in fifteen.  I suggest you suit up, if you even have a new one by now," there was a hint of bitterness there, but Bobbi knew she couldn't waste time with another argument.  Not when someone was in danger.  
"And find a link!  We know she's targeting board members but I want to know which one!"

"She's headed for Victoria Hand's home. I'll meet you at the scene." Jemma informed Bobbi as she watched the traffic cameras and the familiar movements of the assassin traveling by rooftop. She only showed up in the corners of cameras, but she was there.  
"Fitz, dispatch the helis." Jemma ordered, grabbing her new suit, which unfortunately was still untested. Hopefully everything worked as needed.   
  
_______  
  
Jemma may not have been as good a driver as Daisy, but she was good enough. Traveling on the back roads and through alleyways would get her to Hand's estate before the assassin, who could only go so fast on foot. Jemma knew the city like the back of her hand, which made it even easier for her to reach the front of the house.  
She parked further away so the assassin couldn't remember what it looked like. She then ran the last short distance to the house and banged on the front door, calling inside to the board member to make sure she knew Jemma wasn't the assassin.  
"Victoria Hand! I'm here to protect you, your life is in danger! The board member assassin is headed this way right now! My name is Canary, I used to be Robin, you can trust me!" She shouted. Soon enough, the door swung open, and there was hand. In a bathrobe, but very much alive.   
"What's going on?" She questioned, poking her head out of the door and looking around, fear evident in her eyes.  
"Get back inside. Stay out of sight from any windows. Let me handle this and you'll be okay." Jemma shoved the woman back inside and closed the door behind her. She couldn't guarantee Hand's safety, or even her own, but she hoped that her plan worked and that Bobbi arrived in time to help her.  
"If she's smart she'll pick a window on the second floor to enter and then hunt you down." Jemma said. She was mostly speaking aloud to herself, but the board member seemed grateful for keeping her informed.  
"I need to get you to a place with only one entrance, where I can see her coming first. Is there a place like that?" Jemma asked, gripping the woman's arm tightly.   
"The bathroom on the right, there are no windows and only one door." Hand informed her, and Jemma rushed them to the room. Once they were there, Jemma guided her into the shower and shut the curtain to conceal her.  
"You have to trust me. Stay quiet and I'll save your life." Jemma commanded. The shower was on the side of the bathroom, not in direct view from the door, so as safe as she was going to get. Jemma moved into the center of the room and got her staves ready. She knew the assassin used arrows, and after their previous encounter she and Bobbi had worked on reflexes. Jemma was confident now that she was fast enough to knock the arrows away like she had in training, especially if she saw the killer coming. She turned on her thermal vision and was ready to go back to normal the moment she saw the attacker getting close.

Seemingly right on schedule, there came a creek at the top of the stairs, followed by a long pause in the dark.  There was no more noise apart from a muffled thud, signaling the assassin had taken the short way down and leapt over the railing to avoid any further noise.  The house was quiet, too quiet apart from the TV that had been left on upstairs. She could hear it all perfectly. Her target hadn’t been upstairs as she had expected so her original clean shot through the window had been a bust.  Her next one would not be so easily foiled.

"I'm engaging." Jemma whispered. Even though she wasn't Bobbi's sidekick any more, it would be stupid not to be connected by coms. "We're on the first floor inside." At that, Jemma disengaged the thermal vision now that she was sure where the assassin was. She didn't need to get a visual.   
Jemma stepped out of the bathroom and activated the cry on her mask. She knew, or hoped, at least, that the crippling sound was released throughout the house. She couldn't tell herself because her world had suddenly gone silent, her hearing blocked by the technology in her mask. She felt sorry for Hand, but it was worth it when she saw the assassin nearly incapacitated near the stairwell. She charged at her, this time using careful swings.   
Glass windows were shattering all around them and Jemma could definitely tell the assailant was struggling. She distracted her with a sharp jab towards her abdomen with one of the buzzing staves. She must not have been at her best under the awful pitch of the Canary Cry, because when she tried to block the jab, she didn't see the other stave coming, and it slammed into her face with more than the force the woman had used on her in their last encounter.

The assassin took the hit, startled by the piercing noise, and nearly crashed into the hall table.  The mask and hood held fast, keeping the killer concealed, at least for now. A vase of flowers went smashing to the ground when the killer stumbled into the table.  The shrill pitch stopped as abruptly as it had begun and it only took the assassin a moment to clear her senses before she dodged the next hit by rolling forward out of the way, springing up behind the Canary.  She slunk back into the darkened living room through the doorway, trying to take advantage of the shadows. She had seen where her new, yet familiar assailant had come from just before the cry and knew her target was in the front hall bathroom.  Thanks to the noise Jemma had provided, all the bulbs had burst as well as the windows, so she wouldn’t be able to shed any light on the situation, literally. 

Jemma only had the moonlight through the broken windows to see by, which wasn't nearly enough. The assassin had disappeared into the shadows and she didn't have a clue where she was. She did know where the bathroom was and that there was no way in hell she would be letting another person get killed. Her idiocy wouldn't cause a death.   
"I won't let you kill her." Jemma growled into the nothingness, creeping back towards the bathroom, weapons hot. She was getting angry and she knew it, so she tried to objectify the situation. She let go of her own frustration with the assassin and focused on saving a life.  
Jemma quickly slipped back into the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when she heard the shower curtain shuffle. She was still alive, and Jemma vowed to herself that she was going to protect her. She turned up the voltage on her staves, making them buzz loudly. Small bolts lit up the room a tiny bit every few seconds, but Jemma still couldn't see anything helpful. In preparation, she turned the shallow sink on high, hoping it wouldn't take too long to overflow.

The sound of running water was an easy giveaway for the assassin, coupled with the flashes of light from the Canary’s weapons, her failsafe was simple to detect.  The killer was fast, in front of the bathroom door long enough for Jemma to see her but too fast for her to react. The assassin was up, hands grasping the archway to hold herself off the ground and her feet launched into Jemma’s chest, kicking her back hard enough to knock the wind out of her.  In her stunned state, the killer grabbed for her arm and twisted like she had in their previous battle and it made her let go one of the staves. Without contact to Jemma the electricity shut off.

The assassin didn’t have time to worry about the other one before she pulled against the Canary’s arm, and reached around with her other hand to grab the back of her neck.  She tugged hard and flipped Jemma over and out of the bathroom and into the hallway floor. The thud from her fall was followed by the sound of the draw string tightening as the assassin aimed at the body still in the shower.  She went to release when a baterang sliced over her fingers, causing her to miss and the arrow to shoot through the tile and pin the curtain down just pas Victoria Hand’s head.

“Figured you could use some help,” Batwoman said and hoisted the Canary up as the assassin shook her hand off and pulled another arrow free from her quiver and turned around to aim at the two vigilantes.  She appeared to be caught in the bathroom without escape.

"Thanks." Jemma grumbled. She didn't want to admit it, but she would probably be dead if Bobbi hadn't shown up. It was evidence for Bobbi that Jemma couldn't handle herself, but she knew this assassin was more skilled and Bobbi wouldn't have been a good match up against her either. Jemma was only annoyed she hadn't seen the same trick coming when it came to her staves.  
Jemma knew they weren't finished, though, at any moment the assassin could turn and fire the arrow straight into Hand, and Jemma knew she had to get in between them. They knew enough about the assassin already for Jemma to safely assume that there was no poison on that arrow, so she didn't have that to worry about at least. The only thing that was still a problem was the fact that an arrow could still very much kill her.   
Jemma dove towards the shower, jumping back up again and finding herself in the direct line of fire, the assassin's arrow pointed straight at her chest. She heard Bobbi shout something, but she also saw the split second of hesitation from the assassin. It was enough. Jemma swung with the single stave and in the bathroom, she was at a close enough range to hit the junction between the assassin's hand and the rest of her arm. Jemma knew her anatomy, and the crack that followed was good proof of that.

The assassin never made a sound but if Jemma had been paying close enough attention she would have heard her hiss through her teeth.  She wouldn’t be wasting anymore time, clearly beaten, she needed to escape. Her hand might be compromised but the rest of her functioned well enough and the injured arm wrapped around Jemma’s, catching it in the junction of her elbow and keeping it between her upper arm and ribcage.  The twisted of this caused Jemma to drop her last stick while the assassin re-secured her bow. This kept the Canary in front of her again long enough for Bobbi not to be able to strike.

The assassin held Jemma firm and swiped her leg under hers, causing Jemma to fall back into the bathroom floor which left the assassin open, but Bobbi wasn’t fast enough.  A knife went flying towards Bobbi who just managed to dodge as it grazed her side. It was the weight of the assassin crashing into her that sent her to the ground through.  She straddled batwoman long enough to pull out an arrow and the assassin reached behind her and jammed it down into Bobbi’s thigh.

Batwoman let out a shriek and the assassin flipped off of her and went crashing shoulder first through the nearest window and was lost to the darkness.

"Batwoman!" Jemma shouted, ignoring her own pain in favor of scrambling towards her cousin, who was leaving quite a stain on the ground. She wanted nothing more than to use her cousin's real name, but Victoria Hand was still standing there in the shower, wide eyed and full of terror.  
"What do I do? Should I call an ambulance?" She asked, stepping out of the shower.  
"No! Get back!" Jemma held out her hand, and her angry yell made the woman back away. She couldn't risk revealing their identities, no matter what. She and Bobbi had talked about this before, keeping their secret was always top priority.   
"Just go enjoy being alive! Get out!" Jemma shouted, and Hand hurried out of the bathroom, probably to go get the police anyway. Jemma gathered all of their weapons before crouching back down in front of Bobbi.   
"She didn't hit an artery, you're going to be alright." Jemma whispered comfortingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen. I was just trying to save Hand...and now I'm going to save you." Jemma babbled. Her words weren't even necessarily to Bobbi, but they were there and she wanted Bobbi to be able to hear her voice.   
"Come on, we have to get out of here, pronto." Jemma hauled her cousin to her feet and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, doing her best to support as much of Bobbi's weight as she could while her cousin hopped on one leg. Eventually they made it to the batmobile and she situated Bobbi in the passenger seat before getting in herself. She would send Fitz back for her own car, but right now she needed to get this one and her cousin back to safety.   
"How are you doing?" Jemma asked, her eyes occasionally flicking from the road down to Bobbi's leg. The streetlights seemed to fade in and out of different levels of fuzziness, and Jemma was concerned she was driving with a concussion.

"Alright, I'd say...considering," Bobbi hissed when she shifted and finally tore off her mask.  The tourniquet and quick bandage job Jemma had done on her was holding up decent enough although Bobbi felt particularly less alert than she was used to.  The pain was still excruciating and she didn't think she would be using both legs to walk for a while.  
"You took a pretty heavy hit to the floor, how are you feeling?" Bobbi asked, her own eyes darting to her cousin.  She was blinking a lot it seemed, trying to clear her vision, "You better not wreck us. It'd be a shame to have escaped the assassin only to die because you swerved the batmobile into the river," it was meant to be a joke, but Bobbi's voice was rough and the pain seeped through it.  "I'm so tired of giving myself stitches..." She groaned and let her head rest back against the seat.

"I'm fine." Jemma grit her teeth through the lie. Bobbi was more important right now, her injury required a lot more attention.

"And I know... But I'll be stitching you up this time." Jemma promised, continually glancing back at her cousin. She was worried, but not too worried. She knew Bobbi's artery wasn't punctured, but there was still a lot of blood.   
"It's usually not this bad. Once this assassin is out of the game it'll be better. Also, I may have a connection between the killings. Or the attempted ones, now." Jemma kept talking to help distract Bobbi from the arrow sticking out of her leg. She wasn't kidding though, she did have an idea. She thought of it because of her conversation with Daisy that morning.  
"All three of the targets were against the merger, and they were attacked when they started getting vocal about it." Jemma informed her.

"So our killer really wants this merger to happen...or at least whoever hired them does," Bobbi groaned and shook her head.  That opened up a whole new can of worms she wasn't ready to deal with just yet. It also posed a problem. Did she continue to go through with the partnership like whoever hired the assassin wanted, or stop it and potentially get more of them hurt?  There was no good option.  
"That means she'll be back for Hand...and that would make Gonzales a prime target too.  We will need eyes on the both of them. N-no one else has expressed their opinions against the partnership...everyone else on the two boards are for it," Bobbi grit her teeth together and tried to focus her thoughts on something other than her leg, although with the throbbing it was hard.  

They drifted back to her conversation with Daisy the day she had picked her cousin up for lunch.  'As blind as a bat'...it had made her suspicious, of course. She hadn't yet asked if Jemma had told her new girlfriend their secret, but she didn't think Jemma would do that.  Their identities were a top priority. How else could she know? It couldn't just be a coincidence. Maybe she found out somehow...maybe Daisy had hired the assassin.  
It was dangerous thinking, Bobbi knew, especially with Jemma so attached, but it made sense.  Nothing had started happening ing until Daisy and her board had arrived. She wanted the merger to go through.  
"Jemma...I have an idea, but I do not think you are going to like it..."

"Don't say it." Jemma snipped. She knew that tone and she knew exactly what Bobbi was thinking. She was about to suggest that Daisy was the cause of all of this, and Jemma wasn't going to have any of it. At this point she was sure Bobbi would do almost anything to get her back and to convince her that her girlfriend was bad news.   
"I swear to god, if you say it, you _will_ be stitching yourself up again."

" You _at_ _least_ need to consider the possibility, " Bobbi started, but she didn't finish, instead gritting her teeth more and facing to look out the window.  She knew Jemma would never consider it. Her cousin was sucked too far into the void to see reason, but she wasn't. Bobbi could see the truth, and now that she had grasped the idea she wasn't about to let go.  
"Everyone in this city is a suspect, except for us.  Some people just fit the bill better," she quipped before going silent for the rest of the ride back to the mansion. Thank goodness for the secret entrance too, because Bobbi didn't think she could make it down all those stairs from the study, and blood stains on the hardwood would be difficult to explain.

"Let's just get you home and patch you up." Jemma said, jaw clenched. Even if it was a possibility, Jemma wouldn't consider it. It was too much to think that her girlfriend had been killing people or hiring someone to kill people. She couldn't let Bobbi get into her head, not now, not after everything that had happened.

_____

Jemma had finally gotten Bobbi taken care of, and her cousin was passed out on the cot in the bat cave. She was just finishing up adding all the data into the computer with the news playing in the background when she actually heard something interesting. There was the expected bit about the attempted assassination, but it finally caught her attention when Hand appeared on the screen, describing her encounter with The Canary, formerly known as Robin. It would have made her ecstatic if she didn't already have so much to be upset about. Hand described how "Robin" seemed to have become more advanced than her teacher. It was what was next that truly got her attention though.   
"Is it simply a coincidence that young CEO Daisy Johnson was involved in a motorcycle accident at the same time, or is it something else?" Jemma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open slightly. Her phone rang the next second, and when she saw that the caller ID was from the hospital, her heart began beating out of her chest. She must have been Daisy's emergency contact.  
"Hello?!" "I'm on my way now."


	7. The Canary and the Snake

Daisy's whole body hurt.  She had done a number on herself, that was for sure.  Beating the supply truck to the intersection had been a poor decision, one she was presently paying for, but it had been a necessary one.  Her face had been cleaned up but the scratches and cuts were still visible under some of the medical tape. Her ribcage was bruised. She could feel it every time she breathed.  A broken forearm too. That was a little more of a setback.

Daisy shifted in the bed, shutting her eyes so she could focus on something other than the pain.  The doctors had her on meds and they clouded her judgement, something Daisy did not appreciate. The surgery had been quick enough.  Her arm was already in a cast. Six to eight weeks was a ridiculously long healing time...she would have to shorten it with meditation.  The pain would not be a problem. She had plenty of training with tolerance to know that pain was an illusion of the mind, something that could be ignored and blocked out.  Healing though...that would put everything behind schedule.

 

_________

 

Jemma rushed to the hospital, only making one quick stop on the way. She’d left a note for Bobbi to let her know what was going on, but she didn’t think it was necessary for her to sit there for the next few hours when she knew for a fact that Bobbi would be alright. Daisy was hurt and Jemma had to check on her. She couldn’t be in two places at once, and she didn’t even live in the mansion any longer, so she didn’t know how she felt about staying.

“I’m looking for a Daisy Johnson?” Jemma asked the receptionist, who pointed her on her way. Jemma held onto the vase in her hands tightly, hoping she wouldn’t see her girlfriend in a terrible state when she opened the door.

She knocked once but didn’t wait for a reply before entering the hospital room. She had been living with her after all and closed doors hadn’t really been a problem.

“You’re okay… I was so worried.” Jemma admitted. Her eyes scanned over her girlfriend once and she didn’t like what she saw, but she was alive and there didn’t appear to be any permanent damage. It took her a few seconds to remember the flowers in her hands, but she did when she noticed Daisy looking at them.

“Daisies for Daisy… I wasn’t sure if you would find my irony amusing or annoying, but here.” Jemma sighed, placing the vase of yellow flowers on the small table by the bed. She sat down on the edge, lightly holding Daisy’s uninjured hand and brushing her thumb over her knuckles softly.

"I'm alright," Daisy smiled and squeezed Jemma's hand with her good one as she looked over to the flowers on the table.  "They're lovely, Jemma thank you. You're so thoughtful," she moved to lean up to kiss her but stopped, not even halfway.  Her eyes shut tight and a frown formed on her face and Jemma would hear Daisy's teeth grind over each other.

Pain was an illusion.  For some reason she couldn't block it out, not with Jemma here.  Daisy leaned back, giving up with a sigh before she forced herself to just be content looking at her girlfriend.  "It was my fault, I'm afraid. You know how I drive," a hint of guilt seeped into her voice and Daisy looked down at the cast.  It was already a hindrance. It would make drawing a bow difficult.

"You hadn't called yet and it was getting late.  I know that you said you would be staying late but I was getting worried something had happened to you, especially when you didn't answer my calls.  So I was heading to the office to make sure you were alright... I was in too much of a hurry. I wasn't paying attention..." Daisy sighed again, louder this time, and squeezed Jemma's hand again.

It was a lie.  A blatant lie. Yes, she had crashed because she had been in a hurry, but it had not been an accident.  She knew full well what could happen when she pulled in front of that truck and it had all gone smoothly... As smoothly as something like that could go.  Daisy had had to commit. She couldn't go to Jemma and say she was in an accident if there had been no accident. She had needed to follow through. 

Driving had been difficult to begin with, thanks to Jemma's work on her wrist.  She had been surprised, to say the least, when her girlfriend had made it to the Hand residence before her.  In a new suit with a new alias no less. Daisy would have been pleased by her choice of name had she not had a job to do.  It was still undone. Her hesitation with Jemma had caused her to fail, and it ate Daisy up inside like a fire. The crash breaking her arm further had been a lucky circumstance.  

She needed to focus.  She couldn't let Canary or Batwoman, Jemma or Bobbi, stop her from what needed to be done.  She couldn't let her feelings for Jemma get in the way of her work again. She would have to commit more.  Her father would not stand for failure a second time, especially when it was a distraction that could be easily remedied.  Daisy did not want such a fate for Jemma that her father could bring. She would need to work harder. She would need to be less distracted.  But Daisy also needed to keep Jemma safe.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't see your calls, my phone must have been on silent." Jemma sighed, feeling guilty. Her phone hadn't been on her, and she hadn't known until she got back from her night outing and got the call from the hospital that she'd even missed any calls. She felt a little at fault for the accident, Daisy wouldn't have been driving so recklessly if she hadn't been worried. To make up for it she leaned the rest of the way in, since Daisy couldn't, and gave her a gentle, soft kiss.

"What do they have you on?" Jemma asked. She stood up and made the quick walk over to the clipboard in the pocket on the wall and took it down, scanning through the pages as she sat back down. She didn't like seeing the list of injuries and the surgery she'd gone through, but she was also knowledgeable enough to know that her girlfriend would be back to normal in due time.  
"You're probably feeling pretty loopy." Jemma chuckled when she saw the names of the medications she was on.

"Ah, so that's why there has been a unicorn made of candy staring at me from the corner for the past hour," Daisy said it with a flat face, watching Jemma's expression before she chuckled, "I am joking, but yes, I do feel...off." She shrugged and smiled, pleased that Jemma had gotten her little joke, especially since she did not tend to joke much.  It was a pleasant surprise whenever she did.

"I think they want to keep me tonight but my nurse said I should be able to leave tomorrow after lunch, since my surgery is already finished.  They just uhm...want to keep an eye on my bruising," Daisy lifted her free hand from Jemma's and motioned towards her chest.

"Your injuries are quite extensive." Jemma frowned and her nose scrunched up in displeasure as her eyes merely skimmed over the list. She'd had to have surgery on her hand, and at least Jemma could be relieved that she would recover with full usage. 

"If I had just picked up your calls this wouldn't have happened..." Jemma sighed, guilt washing over her. Her duty as one of the city's superheroes took so much from her own life, and she didn't like it, but she also knew she couldn't just stop. What she was doing was important. That didn't mean she couldn't feel bad about it causing this, though.

“Things happen as they happen, Taa’ir.  Do not feel guilty,” Daisy urged from the bed.  She could not have Jemma feeling bad for something that was not her fault.  Daisy had done this to herself. She would be more careful next time, more cautious and more focused.  She could not lose her way. She could not afford too.

“I am just glad that you are safe.  The news has been in a havoc over the recent attack,” Daisy nodded towards the tv up high in the corner of her hospital room, flashing scenes of police and the reports and Victoria Hand in her home.  Apparently the police had arrived shortly after the assassin and the vigilante duo had left.

"Yes, a lot does seem to be going on. I can assure you that I'm perfectly safe though." Jemma nodded. The news continued to go on and on about the attempted assassination, but it was more a side story. The media was more interested in Robin's change to Canary. It would get them more views, and Jemma supposed they were trying to make the public more hopeful by talking about the heroes than fearful by focussing on the assassinations. They continued to watch more interviews with Hand about her experience and how the Canary had managed to thwart the assassin.

"If it makes you feel any better about my safety, the assassin seems to be mostly focussed on people against the merger." Jemma comforted her, but she quickly realized her lies didn't add up. She'd lied to Daisy and said the assassin had attacked her when she'd gotten hurt before.

"Maybe not every time, but everyone who has died has been against it. It does make Bobbi question the merger though, if someone wants it to go through so badly that they would kill for it. It might take longer now to go through, but hey, at least you get to stay longer." Jemma smiled lightly, trying to make Daisy feel better. She couldn't promise her that the assassin wouldn't come after her, not even as just Jemma and not The Canary, but she could at least try to comfort her.

"They could even be trying to stop the merger," Daisy shook her head and then quickly held it, feigning a brief headache.  "They could want it pushed through so badly that they kill those opposed to it, or they could want it stopped, and kill those who are opposed to us to frighten us into quitting."  She took a breath and sat back, a concerned expression on her face as she watched between Jemma and the news.

"There's no way to know for certain...I am just glad that you are well," Daisy pat the empty space in the bed beside her with a light smile, bidding Jemma to come and sit with her.  "At least the good news in all of this, it looks like another hero has stepped forward. Gotham is not a disappointment," she grinned for Jemma, even though behind it she was struggling.  Her girlfriend had gone solo, split away from Batwoman. It would be harder for her to shy away from hurting Jemma next time if they ran into each other, which Daisy was sure they would. She would have to pick and choose her actions even more carefully from now on.

Jemma continued her smiling, but like Daisy, there was a fierce headache behind it. Her head was pounding and she couldn't stop the slight wince when she moved to get closer. She sat down and turned away from Daisy under the pretense of looking at the television so she could shut her eyes tightly and will the pain to subside. Daisy needed her right now and she couldn't let her know she was hurting yet again.

"Gotham, home of extreme criminal activity and vigilante superheroes." Jemma chuckled at the screen. "Never a dull night." She was trying to be humorous, but it was really more of a sigh.

 

_____

 

"Here you go, love." Jemma grinned and kissed Daisy's cheek as she handed her the bowl of freshly popped popcorn and plopped down onto the couch cushion in her apartment.

“One nice thing about you never having anything before is that I get to watch you try it all." Jemma chuckled, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth and holding one up for Daisy. Some documentary about jaguars was playing in the background.  Daisy had deemed it less of a waste of time than Doctor Who, since at least it was educational.

“Salty,” Daisy commented with a bit of a grin on her face after taking a bite and wrapping her good arm around Jemma’s shoulders to hold her.  “But, I must say, also delicious,” She chuckled then and Daisy’s grin widened considerably before she gave her girlfriend a kiss and went about picking up popcorn pieces with her other hand, which was still restrained to the thick and heavy cast.  It would be that way for another week or so, but all in all she had been healing nicely and the events had been forgotten. The assassin had been quiet for the most part, as no other board member had dared to speak out against the merger. The assassin, also, was currently out of commission, what with her arm broken and all.

Daisy had been enjoying her time to recuperate.  It had given her a break, time to meditate and re-evaluate her father’s plan and how to best enact it.  Bobbi of course too was now trying to put the merger on hold. The both of them looked like quite the pair in the office, what with Bobbi on crutches and Daisy’s arm broken.  Their time spent at Morse Enterprises was civil, but outside of work they had come into a few tense situations involving Jemma, which of course Jemma didn’t know about. Daisy wasn’t about to say that she and her cousin had tritely argued several times in the past week about her welfare and Daisy’s intentions and so on.

She was merely awaiting her next move.  Someone would speak up, eventually, whether it would be Hand again or Gonzales himself this time.  Daisy was patient. She had once waited a full year for her target to make a mistake, and when he did…she had finished the job and tied it up in a neat little package complete with a bow.  She could be fast when she wanted, but she was efficient and she was precise. She would have to be so again.

Jemma sighed contently, snuggling into Daisy's side and molding into her as if they were a single person. She checked her watch, having to wiggle her arm out from between their bodies.

"It's time for your pain medication if you still need it. How are you feeling?" Jemma pointed out and asked, nodding towards Daisy's arm. Most of her other injuries were healed, and the cast was the obvious sign of injury.

“I am fine for now, my Taa’ir,” Daisy smiled gently to her girlfriend.  She was so kind and thoughtful, reminding her when the time came for Daisy to take her medication (which she kept in her mouth and flushed away every time).  Jemma was sweet, and the woman had a hard time imagining her as an adversary, especially now when they were tucked away against the couch.

True, the medicine dulled the ache in her arm, but it dulled other senses too and it was hard ingrained in her to stay sharp.  The hospital had been one thing, but at home Daisy could maintain her own regiment. She had been through worse than this. Meditation while Jemma was away helped, but Daisy had long since been accustomed to masking her pain.

“I will take it at the next time, I promise.  I need to wean myself off of it if I am to function at capacity at work this week.  Your cousin is going to hold a press conference once her crutches come off, but I am sure she has informed you of this?  I believe the whole building will be involved in some way,” Daisy informed and turned her attention back to the television, ignoring the ache of her body.  She did not know how much Jemma and Bobbi really talked since their fight. She supposed the less they did, the easier it would be to take them down separately once she returned to her real work.

"Bobbi does want me to come, but I feel as though I'd be better off watching it on television." Jemma sighed. She and Bobbi were far from getting along. They had barely spoken a word to each other since the attempted assassination. Well, Bobbi had been trying to get ahold of her, but that didn't mean she was answering. Bobbi wasn't letting go of the coincidence of the timing of the assassin and Daisy's accident and Jemma was refusing to consider it, because if she did, what would it say about her trust in Daisy?

 


End file.
